Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Severus Snape hat ein höchst unangenehmes Problem er schlafwandelt. Dieser Umstand bewirkt, dass er auf die Hilfe von Hermine Granger angewiesen ist. Doch schon bald ist Hermine ebenso auf die 'Gutmütigkeit' von Severus angewiesen und das kann sich
1. Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau Kap1

An den von mir verwendeten Personen und Handlungsorten des Harry Potter Universums besitze ich keinerlei Rechte.

Die Geschichte selbst ist jedoch mein Eigentum und darf ohne meine Zustimmung weder verwendet, kopiert, noch übersetzt werden!

Aus gegebenem Anlass weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass Zuwiderhandlung eine Straftat darstellt!

* * *

**Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau**

**Kapitel 1**

**Erst denken – dann reden**

Es war ein heißer Sommertag. Die Temperatur war auf nahezu 30 °C gestiegen, dabei war es gerade einmal Anfang Juni.

Für die Schüler von Hogwarts war dies ein qualvoller Schultag, denn die Ferien waren noch lange nicht in Sicht und Hitzefrei kannte die Zauberschule Großbritanniens nicht.

Harry und Ron hatten eine Freistunde und suchten sich einen Platz am See, um ihre Füße in das kalte Wasser tauchen zu können.

Ron seufzte kurz, als seine Füße das kühle Nass berührten und grinste dann zu seinem Freund Harry Potter hinüber.

„Hermine ist selber schuld, dass sie immer noch schwitzend im Klassenraum sitzt. Sie hätte ja nicht all diese Extra-Kurse belegen müssen."

Harry schien einen Moment zu überlegen was er darauf antworten sollte, schließlich sagte er:

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht hätten wir auch ein paar Extra-Kurse belegen sollen. Ich muss zugeben, dass wir es bestimmt nötiger hätten als Hermine. Und schließlich wollen wir ja auch einen guten Abschluß erzielen. Ich kann gar nicht fassen, dass wir nach dem Sommer schon in der Abschlußklasse sind."

„Hm..." machte Ron daraufhin. Es passte ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass sein Freund ihm nun noch ein schlechtes Gewissen machte, denn wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er dieses schlechte Gewissen bereits von selber.

„Egal," versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, „ wir haben ja noch das ganze nächste Jahr um uns mächtig ins Zeug zu legen. Heute bin ich froh, dass ich hier am See sitzen kann und vergiß nicht...nur ein entspannter Geist ist auch lernfähig!"

Harry grinste nun.

„Aha. Na dann..." sagte er und ließ sich dabei rückwärts ins Gras fallen.

Einige Zeit lagen die Freunde einfach nur nebeneinander und schwiegen. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Dann fragte Ron plötzlich:"Sag mal Harry, glaubst du dass Emilie sich nur für erfolgreiche Quidditchspieler interessiert?"

Harry schmunzelte, aber er wollte seinen besten Freund nicht aufziehen. Inzwischen hatte selbst ein Harry Potter erfahren müssen, wie schlimm es war unglücklich verliebt zu sein.

Vorsichtig antwortete er: „Ich denke sie hat im Moment einfach ein Faible für_ berühmte _Personen. Aber das wird sich sicher geben. Sie sieht nun mal super aus und vielleicht hat sie das Gefühl sich unter Wert zu verkaufen wenn sie nicht einen tollen, angesagten Typen abschleppt. Aber was wirklich zählt sind doch schließlich die inneren Werte, oder?"

Ron sah ihm plötzlich direkt in die Augen und zog die Mundwinkel nach unten.

„Jaja, die inneren Werte! Weißt du was, ich war einmal bei einem Muggelarzt, in dessen Wartezimmer lagen so merkwürdige Zeitschriften rum. Da ging es in fast allen um das Verhältnis zwischen Männern und Frauen. Da war auch immer von inneren Werten die Rede. Aber auf den Werbebildern waren immer diese Supertypen drauf und bei den Leserbriefen ging es den Weibern um Typen mit Muskeln und Knackarsch. Ist doch alles gelogen. Genau wie die Aussage auf die Größe von...naja, Du weißt schon... kommt es nicht an. Ist doch echt Schwachsinn was so geredet wird. Ich glaube Emilie ist scharf auf_ dich_,wenn du es genau wissen willst!"

Nun drehte Ron sich mit erboster Miene weg und Harry war unsicher ob er auf diese Provokation überhaupt reagieren sollte.

Das Schlimmste war, dass Emilie sich erst vor zwei Tagen an ihn herangemacht hatte. Sie war nach einem Spiel in die Umkleidekabine der Jungen geschlichen, nachdem sie gesehen hatte dass alle anderen den Raum schon verlassen hatten und Harry sich noch als letzter dort aufhielt. Er war sehr überrascht gewesen sie dort anzutreffen und unendlich froh, dass er inzwischen wieder angezogen war.

Aber als sie dann auf ihn zugekommen war und versuchte ihn zu küssen war er völlig hilflos gewesen.

Er wusste, dass Ron bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt war. Nicht dass er sie nicht attraktiv fand, aber er wusste, dass sie sich ihn nur wegen seines Ruhms ausgesucht hatte. Schließlich hatte er das letzte Spiel aufgrund seines Einsatzes zugunsten von Gryffindor entschieden und war wie schon öfters lauthals bejubelt worden.

Aber er hatte schon lange den Gedanken, dass Emilie und Ron wirklich ein perfektes Paar abgeben würden und so hatte er sie leicht von sich geschoben und ihr den Rat erteilt in ihr Herz zu schauen.

Oh Gott. Was für Worte aus dem Mund eines Sechzehnjährigen.

Aber eigenartigerweise hatte sie nach einigen Sekunden gesagt:

„Ich denke du hast recht. Danke für den Tipp."

Ob sich ihre Gedanken nun allerdings auf Ron richteten, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen und so versuchte er sich aus der Geschichte soweit wie möglich rauszuhalten.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass sie scharf auf mich ist Ron. Aber wenn dir soviel an ihr liegt, wie wäre es dann wenn du sie einfach mal ansprichst?"

Jetzt lachte Ron gespielt auf.

„Ja klar. Ich geh einfach hin und sage: hey, ich weiß du kannst mich nicht ausstehen aber willst du mit mir gehen?"

„Super Ron, das reimt sich sogar," entfuhr es Harry, der nun ein wenig genervt war.

Die Liebe war eben schrecklich. Sie erwischte einen völlig unverhofft und manchmal sogar unerwünscht. Dann ließ sich kaum noch etwas dagegen unternehmen und die Welt um einen herum stürzte ein wenn sie nicht erwidert wurde.

Das Schlimmste daran war jedoch, dass kein anderer es wahrnahm, wie schlecht es einem deswegen ging, wenn man es nur gut genug verbarg.

Harry sah auf seine Uhr.

„Mensch Ron, wir müssen los! Zaubertränke fängt in fünf Minuten an. Snape reisst uns den Kopf ab wenn wir zu spät kommen."

Ron riss sich aus seinem Selbstmitleid und sprang auf die Füße. „Mist," fluchte er, „Snape hat mir gerade noch gefehlt."

Die beiden zogen schnell ihre Strümpfe und Schuhe wieder an und rannten dann zum Schloß um nicht zu spät zum Unterricht zu erscheinen.

Vor der Kerkertür trafen sie auf Hermine, die es offensichtlich auch nur auf den letzten Drücker in den Keller geschafft hatte.

„Treppe...Richtung...geändert..." japste sie, während sie die Tür zum Kerker aufstieß und den beiden Jungen den Vortritt überließ.

Schnell hechteten die drei Jugendlichen an ihren Platz.

Snape, der schon ein Experiment vorbereitet hatte, blickte auf seine Uhr und wirkte zerknirscht als er feststellen musste, dass die drei es noch in der letzten Sekunde geschafft hatten auf ihren Plätzen zu sitzen.

„Schön dass die drei Gryffindors es noch geschafft haben sich zu uns zu gesellen," sagte er in lieblichem Tonfall, der bedeutete dass er es ganz und gar nicht erfreulich fand.

Die drei erwiderten natürlich nichts darauf, denn sie hingen an ihrem Leben.

Snape blitzte sie noch einmal mit seinen Augen an, dann begann er mit dem Unterricht.

Es handelte sich um eine Doppelstunde und so hatte er einen Versuch ausgewählt, der insgesamt etwas länger dauerte.

Da die komplette Zubereitung des Trankes trotzdem den zeitlichen Rahmen gesprengt hätte, hatte Snape die Zutaten schon an die einzelnen Tische verteilt, so dass sie nur noch der Reihe nach den jeweiligen Gebräuen zugefügt werden mussten.

In seiner gewohnt gelangweilten und sehr leisen Art sagte Snape gerade:

„Nun mischen Sie die Hufeisen-Azurjungferflügel in den Trank und danach erst den Strandflieder."

Kaum hatte er diese Worte gesprochen, als eine ausgesprochen übelriechende Wolke im Raum entstand und augenblicklich alle Schüler anfingen zu würgen.

„Verdammt, Granger!" brüllte Snape zornig, bevor er die Tür aufriss und einen Einbannungszauber über den Qualm sprach. Er konnte nun den Rauch anfassen und schob ihn zur Tür hinaus. Auf dem Gang öffnete er ein Fenster und schob ihn hindurch ins Freie.

Als er den Kerker wieder betrat sah man gleich, dass es in ihm kochte.

„Miss Granger, habe ich nicht gerade vor einer Minute noch die Reihenfolge der Beigabe erklärt?"

Hermine war sehr bleich, und stammelte:

„Nun, ich habe gedacht, man könne den Prozess ein wenig beschleunigen wenn..."

„Ruhe!" brüllte Snape.

Er taxierte seine Schülerin mit einem stechenden Blick, während er langsam auf sie zu schritt.

Hermine fühlte eine Beklemmung hochsteigen, doch plötzlich wandte Snape sich um und ging zurück zu seinem Pult.

„Nun gut. Wenigstens hat sich der Schaden in Grenzen gehalten und wir können fortfahren...Miss Granger, Sie holen sich die Zutaten, die Ihnen nun fehlen selber aus dem Nebenraum. Das dürfte Sie einen Großteil ihrer Zeit kosten, aber vielleicht schaffen Sie es ja dennoch den Trank in der angegebenen Zeit fertigzustellen..."

Harry und Ron sahen sich kurz an und beide schauten dann mitleidig zu Hermine. Ihnen war völlig klar, dass Hermine, da sie nun von vorne anfangen musste, es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen konnte den Trank fertigzustellen und Snape ihr am Ende der Stunde eine schlechte Note aufbrummen würde.

Hermine erhob sich schwerfällig und schlich in den Nebenraum.

Sie ging langsam an den Regalen vorbei und suchte den Strandflieder. Die Regale waren alle ordentlich aufgeräumt und jedes Fläschen und jeder Tiegel war beschriftet. Dennoch hatte Hermine Probleme, das Gewünschte zu finden.

Immer wieder verschwamm die Schrift vor ihren Augen.

Da, endlich hatte sie auch die letzte Zutat gefunden und konnte wieder ins Klassenzimmer zurückkehren um endlich von vorne anzufangen.

Die anderen Mitschüler rührten schon fleissig in ihren Kesseln und allen schien der Trank einigermassen gelungen zu sein.

Hermine seufzte und griff nach dem Messer um ihre Zutaten zu zerkleinern.

Sie hatte ungefähr die Hälfte zerschnitten, als ihr für einen Moment die Augen zufielen und das Messer abrutschte.

Statt einem Stengel des Strandflieders hatte sie ihren Finger erwischt und der kurze Schmerz riss sie wieder ins Hier und Jetzt.

Ihr Aufschrei hatte sie in den Mittelpunkt von Snapes Aufmerksamkeit gebracht.

Mit schnellen Schritten war er an ihrem Pult und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Ihr war seltsam unbehaglich zumute und sie wollte ihm ihre Hand schnell entziehen.

Snape hielt sie mit eisernem Griff fest und zog mit seiner anderen Hand, wie aus dem Nichts, ein Taschentuch hervor.

Mit drei kurzen Handgriffen hatte er es ihr um den Finger gewickelt und ließ sie nun endlich los.

„Miss Granger," sagte er gefährlich leise,

„könnten Sie Ihre Selbstmordversuche auf Ihre Freizeit verschieben?"

Hermine konnte nichts sagen. Es war ihr unendlich peinlich ausgerechnet von Snape verarztet worden zu sein.

Er wartete offensichtlich noch auf eine Erwiderung von ihr, denn er hatte sie immer noch im Visir.

Seine Augen waren etwas zusammengekniffen als er sie genau beobachtete.

„Machen sie weiter..." sagte er schließlich nur und die Schüler sahen sich fragend an, als er Hermine wieder so ungeschoren davon kommen ließ und sich zu seinem Pult zurückbegab.

Die erste der Doppelstunden war inzwischen vergangen und Hermine hatte ihren Trank nun endlich soweit, dass er erst ein wenig vor sich hinköcheln musste, bevor sie die nächsten Zutaten hinzufügen konnte.

Sie sah auf die Uhr. Verdammt - das würde mehr als knapp werden. Sie durfte nicht riskieren die Zutaten zu früh dazu zu geben, auch wenn sie unter Zeitdruck stand. Nicht dass hier noch etwas explodierte.

Sie merkte wie schläfrig sie während des Wartens wurde. 'Reiss dich zusammen,' dachte sie.

Wieviel Zeit war jetzt eigentlich vergangen? Waren die zehn Minuten schon rum? Ach nein, erst die Hälfte, also noch etwas warten, nein, nicht einschlafen...war ihr letzter Gedanke.

Das nächste was sie hörte war wiederum Snapes Stimme.

Er brüllte. Es hörte sich an wie in einem Albtraum.

Nur dass sie nicht träumte - nicht mehr jedenfalls.

Sie war wohl doch eingenickt und als sie nun so unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, musste sie feststellen, dass ihr Kessel dabei war überzukochen.

Instinktiv griff sie mit den Händen danach, um ihn von der Feuerstelle zu ziehen.

Das erste mal in ihrem Leben wünschte sie sich, dass Neville mit ihr zusammen an diesem Versuch gearbeitet hätte, dann wäre es sicher gar nicht soweit gekommen.

Aber Neville war zu seiner kranken Großmutter gefahren und so saß sie allein vor ihrem Kessel als das Unglück geschah.

Sie hörte Snape etwas rufen, aber zu spät. Der Inhalt des Kessels ergoss sich über ihre Hände, die sich sofort so anfühlten, als stünden sie in Flammen.

Zum wiederholten Male stand ihr Lehrer neben ihr und versuchte den Schaden einzugrenzen.

Er hatte sich um den überkochenden Kessel gekümmert und das Feuer gelöscht.

Nun sah er durch seine wirren Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen waren, auf ihre verbrühten Hände und eine Zornesfalte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.

„Verdammt Granger! Was ist nur los mit Ihnen?" schrie er aus Leibeskräften.

„Sie kleine Streberin machen doch sonst immer alles richtig. Wie kann man nur so blöd sein, an einem einzigen Tag alles falsch zu machen? Gryffindor bekommt wegen Ihnen 50 Punkte abgezogen, lassen Sie sich das gesagt sein. Ich will sofort eine Erklärung wieso ihr Trank übergekocht ist!"

Bevor Hermine richtig nachdenken konnte, was ihr durch ihre schmerzenden Hände ohnehin ungemein schwer fiel, hatte sie schon die Worte gesprochen, die sie unbedingt vermeiden wollte.

„Ich bin eingeschlafen," murmelte sie.

Jetzt schien Snape tatsächlich zu explodieren.

„Sie sind eingeschlafen?" donnerte er.

„Ich werde Sie lehren in meinem Unterricht einzuschlafen. Sie sind wohl unterfordert. Gut, ich kann auch anders. Sie werden von mir nach der Stunde ein paar Extraaufgaben zugeteilt bekommen. Die werden Sie mit Sicherheit nicht mehr unterfordern, das kann ich Ihnen sagen."

Hermine versuchte die Situation wenigsten ein bißchen zu entschärfen und sagte leise:

„Sir, ich bin nicht unterfordert. Nun ich, ich ..."

„Was?" knurrte Snape.

„Nun, ich bin einfach nur müde..." gab Hermine schwach zu.

„Dann sollten Sie Nachts vielleicht schlafen, statt mit ihren Freunden unerlaubt durch das Schloß zu schleichen," sagte Snape gedehnt, während er einen kurzen Blick zu Harry und Ron schickte.

„Dafür werde ich Gryffindor wohl noch einmal 50 Punkte abziehen müssen," sagte er gespielt bedauernd.

„Wir sind nicht durch das Schloß geschlichen. Ich hatte etwas zu erledigen." sagte Hermine und hörte selbst, wie dumm das klang.

Auch Snape war das natürlich nicht entgangen. Er zeigte nun falsches Interessse.

„Oh, Sie hatten noch was zu erledigen. Wie soll ich bitte das verstehen? Lassen Sie mich überlegen. Was könnte wohl eine Schülerin im Alter von 16 Jahren nachts zu erledigen haben, dass sie morgens offensichtlich zu müde und erschöpft ist um am Unterricht teilzunehmen..." und dann fügte er noch an: „ ich hoffe Sie werden wenigstens gut dafür bezahlt!"

Hermine wurde mit einem mal klar, dass er ihr unterstellte, ihren Körper für Geld an Männer anzubieten. Nur ein widerwärtiges Ekel wie Snape konnte auf so einen fürchterlichen Gedanken kommen.

Hermine spürte nun unbändigen Zorn in sich, während sie die Slytherins an ihren Tischen einige Bemerkungen wie: „die will doch eh keiner," oder „was kostest du denn, du Schlammblut" machen hörte.

Ehe sie darüber nachdenken konnte, war sie aufgesprungen, hatte sich vor ihrem Lehrer aufgebaut, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schrie ihn an:

„Sie sind das Allerletzte, wissen Sie das? Ich könnte Ihnen genau erzählen was ich heute nacht gemacht habe. Aber ich bin ja nicht so ein egoistisches Schwein wie Sie! Aber das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich Babysitter gespielt habe. Das sag ich Ihnen!"

Snape stand der Schülerin, die ihm gerade mal bis zur Brust reichte, gegenüber und hatte den Mund geöffnet um sie aufs Schärfste zurechtzuweisen. Plötzlich hatten ihm jedoch die Worte gefehlt und er stand da mit offenem Mund.

Hermine konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in seinem Hirn ratterte.

In der Klasse war es erstaunlich still. Selbst die Slytherins wagten keinen blöden Kommentar mehr. Nur Harry hörte man leise murmeln: „Das gibt Ärger..."

Hermine schlug sich mit einem Mal die Hand vor den Mund, 'Oh mein Gott,' dachte sie. 'Was hab ich jetzt alles gesagt? Ich hab ihn grade ein egoistisches Schwein genannt. Der bringt mich um.'

Jetzt war eh alles zu spät. Sie konnte seinen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen und sah statt dessen auf ihre geschundenen Hände, die mit einem mal wieder unsagbar weh taten.

Snape schien sich gefangen zu haben und sie hörte wie er sich der Klasse zuwandte.

„Der Unterricht ist beendet," sagte er gefährlich leise.

„Sie alle werden eine schriftliche Arbeit über den Trank schreiben, die nicht weniger als zehn Seiten umfassen sollte. Raus jetzt!"setzte er noch hinzu.

Alle Schüler verliessen eilig den Klassenraum. Ron und Harry schauten noch einmal kurz zu Hermine, die sich gerade in Bewegung setzen wollte, als Snape sie mit seinem Blick festnagelte.

„Sie bleiben," zischte er.

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung sah er zu den beiden Freunden von Hermine.

„Tür zu – von aussen" schnauzte er sie an.

Die beiden ergriffen die Flucht.

Als sie die Tür geschlossen hatten, versuchten sie zu lauschen was drinnen vor sich ging.

Sie machten sich ernsthaft Sorgen um Hermine.

Plötzlich donnerte ein Fluch gegen die Tür, der ihnen fast das Trommelfell durchschlug. Danach hörten sie nichts mehr.

Der Lehrer hatte offensichtlich einen Schallzauber über die Tür gelegt.

Völlig ratlos stiegen sie die Treppe zur großen Halle hinauf.

„Wir müssen Dumbledore informieren," sagte Ron.

Harry schaute ihn zweifelnd an. „Und was willst du ihm sagen?"

„Na, dass Snape Hermine foltert," sagte Ron wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sag mal Ron, hörst du dir eigentlich manchmal auch selber zu? Wir wissen doch gar nicht was da drin jetzt geschieht. Wir machen uns lächerlich. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Snape uns umbringt, wenn wir ihn verleumden. Wir können nichts tun - außer abwarten."

„Ja aber sie ist unsere Freundin. Außerdem hat Snape sie übel beleidigt. Ich meine, er hat sie hingestellt wie eine..."

„Was genau hat er denn gesagt, Ron?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Ron zuckte kurz die Achseln.

„Nun, er hat sie immerhin gefragt ob sie Geld dafür bekommt," verteidigte er sich.

„Genau Ron. Er hat wie immer nichts Konkretes gesagt. Hätte er ein falsches Wort in den Mund genommen, hätten wir zu Dumbledore gehen können. So können wir ihm gar nichts anhaben, er hätte ja auch sonst was meinen können. Aber Hermine hat ziemlich viel gesagt was gegen sie verwendet werden könnte. Ich glaube wir tun ihr einen Gefallen wenn wir die Sache nicht so an die große Glocke hängen."

Ron gab nach - auch wenn ihm alles andere als wohl dabei war.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, wessen Freund du eigentlich bist," sagte er leise, nur um Harry noch eins auszuwischen.

TBC


	2. Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau Kap2

**Kapitel 2**

**Jede Nacht eine gute Tat**

Nachdem die Kerkertür ins Schloss gefallen war, hatte Snape einen Schallzauber darüber gelegt.

Hermine dachte kurz nach was dies nun für sie bedeutete.

Niemand würde sie hören können.

Egal was Snape nun mit ihr tat.

Sie fühlte sich hilflos wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Sie wusste, dass er sehr wütend auf sie war. Hinzu kam, dass sie ihm so gut wie alles zutraute.

'Toll Hermine,' dachte sie bei sich, 'er wird körperliche Gewalt anwenden und du hast dich dem auch noch selber ausgesetzt. Hättest du doch nur die Klappe gehalten.'

Sie traute sich kaum zu atmen solche Angst hatte sie.

Ihr Blick war immer noch nach unten gerichtet. Ihre Hände waren inzwischen mit einigen Brandblasen geschmückt.

'Wer weiß, was mir noch bevorsteht...' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie bemerkte wie Snape durch die Nebentür verschwand und kurz darauf mit einem langen Band in den Händen wieder auftauchte.

'Na super, er wird dich fesseln und dann bestrafen mit...Schlägen...Flüchen...oder...?'

Noch ehe sie diese Visionen zu ende geführt hatte, spürte sie wie er nach ihren Händen griff.

Plötzlich verselbständigten sich ihre Gedanken wieder.

'Vielleicht wird er dich anders bestrafen,' dachte sie plötzlich, 'er hält dich doch ohnehin für eine Hure.'

„Nein!" schrie sie mit einem mal aus Leibeskräften.

Snape, der bereits begonnen hatte ihre verletzten Hände mit dem Verband zu umwickeln, hielt inne und sah sie erstaunt an.

„Das kann nicht weh tun," sagte er verwirrt, „ ich habe den Verband mit einem schmerzstillenden Mittel getränkt."

Hermine bemerkte erst jetzt, dass die Schmerzen der bereits umwickelten Hand merklich nachgelassen hatten.

Sie wurde rot als sie bemerkte dass er langsam begriff, dass sie gedacht hatte er würde ihr Schmerzen zufügen wollen.

„Danke – schon besser..." murmelte sie.

Er hob kurz eine Augenbraue und machte sich daran auch die zweite Hand zu verbinden.

Als er fertig war zog er einen Stuhl aus der ersten Reihe direkt vor sein Pult und forderte sie auf sich zu setzen.

Hermine war ihr Verdacht von vorhin immer noch sehr peinlich.

Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken und wartete während sie nun ausführlich die verbundenen Hände inspizierte.

Snape hatte sich an sein Pult gesetzt und sagte:"Ich warte..."

Hermine sah kurz zu ihm und erkannte, dass er nicht weitersprechen würde.

'Wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie versuchte ihre Zunge vom Gaumen zu lösen, die dort plötzlich wie angewachsen schien.

„Ähm, entschuldigen Sie bitte was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Ich wollte nicht..." Sie hatte den Faden verloren. Wie entschuldigte man sich für das was sie gesagt hatte, um Snape gerecht zu werden? Es schien ihr, dass Worte nicht ausreichten. Vielleicht sollte sie sich selbst geißeln um ihn zu besänftigen, dachte sie eingeschüchtert.

„Was?," entfuhr es Snape ungeduldig.

Hermine spürte Verzweiflung.

„Was soll ich tun?" fragte sie jetzt ohne Umschweife.

„Sie sollen mir erklären was Sie eben damit gemeint haben," antwortet ihr Lehrer.

Hermine war verwirrt.

„Ähm, mit dem egoistischen Schwein?"fragte sie vorsichtig.

Ihr Gegenüber rang um seine Beherrschung.

„Nein, Miss Granger. Was Sie damit gemeint haben ist mir schon klar! Ich meine die Sache mit dem Babysitter." Bei dem letzten Satz war seine Stimme leiser geworden. Irgendwie vertraulicher.

„Achso," sagte Hermine erleichtert.

Aber plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass dies ebenso gefährlich und vor allem peinlich war zu erklären. Also schwieg sie wieder.

Snape rückte ein Stück auf seinem Stuhl vor und rieb sich die Stirn als habe er Kopfschmerzen.

„Nun Miss Granger. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass ihre Freunde mit jeder Minute die ich Sie hier festhalte, sich mehr in Horrorszenarien verennen was ich hier wohl mit Ihnen anstelle. Also würden Sie es mir bitte erklären, bevor Abgesandte von Askaban vor meiner Türe stehen."

Hermine überlegte ob er wohl gerade einen Scherz gemacht hatte, entschied aber aufgrund seines Blickes, dass er es durchaus für möglich hielt für sein Vorgehen getadelt zu werden - wenn auch 'nur' von Dumbledore.

Sie spürte, dass das nun Kommende unangenehm würde. Aber was an diesem verdammten Tag war bisher nicht unangenehm gewesen?

Plötzlich hörte sie im Geiste wieder die Slytherins lachen. Augenblicklich spürte sie Wut in sich aufsteigen.

'Soll er doch Kopfschmerzen haben. Soll er doch nach Askaban gebracht werden. Soll er doch in Ausübung seiner Spionagetätigkeit grausam gefoltert werden...'

„Sie haben mir Dinge unterstellt die ungeheuerlich sind..." schoss es aus ihrem Mund.

Snape war aufgrund dieses Themenwechsels ein wenig irritiert.

Dann dämmerte es ihm.

Ein kurzes Grinsen zuckte um seinen Mundwinkel.

Hermine, die es bemerkt hatte wurde zornesrot.

„Sie lachen auch noch darüber. Dabei habe ich gedacht, so einer wie Sie kann gar nicht lachen!"

Snape wurde augenblicklich ernst.

„So einer wie ich?" fragte er nun wieder gefährlich leise.

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen.

Sie hatte es schon wieder getan. Vielleicht sollte sie aufhören ihn zu beleidigen, wenn sie hier einigermassen heil herauskommen wollte.

„Sie haben mich hingestellt wie eine...eine..." Hermine konnte nicht weitersprechen, sie spürte zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen wie sich Tränen ihren Weg bahnten und versuchte sie wegzuwischen ehe er sie sah.

Snape seufzte.

Abermals reichte er ihr ein Taschentuch. Er schien einen großen Vorrat zu haben. Dabei war er eigentlich nicht gerade als Tröster der Witwen und Waisen bekannt.

Sie ärgerte sich über ihn, aber am meisten über sich selbst. Also riss sie ihm das Taschentuch mit einem Ruck aus der Hand und schneuzte sich geräuschvoll.

„Fertig jetzt?" fragte er genervt.

„Hm," machte Hermine.

„Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich so etwas von Ihnen denke, Hermine."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Er hatte sie beim Vornamen genannt.

Dann kochte ihre Wut wieder hoch.

„Aber die anderen denken das jetzt, weil Sie sie darauf gebracht haben. Sie haben doch gehört wie Ihre Slytherins gelacht haben." In die Worte 'ihre Slytherins' hatte sie soviel Verachtung gelegt wie ihr möglich war.

Wieder dieses Grinsen.

„Nun, da hat Ihr makelloser Ruf wohl etwas gelitten, nicht wahr?" fragte er süffisant.

„Aber Miss Granger, Sie können mir glauben, dass Ihnen das wirklich keiner zutraut."

Was meinte er denn damit schon wieder? fragte sich Hermine im Stillen.

„Ein bisschen Spott hat noch keinem geschadet," sagte er abweisend.

„Na, da haben Sie ja Erfahrung," sagte Hermine leise und hoffte im selben Augenblick dass er es nicht gehört hatte.

Wenn er es hatte, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

„Ich höre schon die Dementoren..." versuchte er noch einmal auf das eigentliche Thema zurückzukommen.

„Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit Miss Granger. Hätten Sie jetzt bitte die Güte mir die Geschichte mit dem Babysitten zu erklären. Um welches 'Baby' handelt es sich denn?"

Hermine schluckte.

„Tja, eigentlich ist es kein Baby...eher..."

„Ja?" forderte der Professor.

Hermine überlegte und entschied dann, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung ist.

„Sie!"sagte sie laut und deutlich.

Die Schülerin konnte praktisch sehen, wie sich ein Fragezeichen über dem Kopf ihres Lehrers bildete.

„Ich?" fragte er genauso einsilbig zurück.

Hermine erkannte, dass nun alles ans Licht kommen würde, obwohl sie gehofft hatte, dass sie alles was letzte Nacht geschehen war vergessen könnte und gewiss nicht mit ihrem Lehrer darüber sprechen wollte.

Snape schien nun verunsichert, was eine interessante Erfahrung für seine Schülerin war.

„Bitte von Anfang an," befahl er mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. Hermine erkannte darin aber auch eine Spur von 'Augen zu und durch'.

Sie räusperte sich kurz, dann begann sie zu erzählen:

„Gestern abend, als ich meine Schultasche auspackte, fiel mir auf, dass mein Muggelkundebuch nicht mehr da war. Es war das letzte Fach gewesen das ich hatte und ich ging in Gedanken durch, wo ich es liegen gelassen haben konnte.

Nachdem ich alles erfolglos abgesucht hatte, musste ich aufgeben, weil es Zeit zum Schlafen war. Später jedoch, als ich im Bett lag – naja, genaugenommen mitten in der Nacht, fiel mir auf einmal ein, dass ich es auf der Mädchentoilette im unteren Stockwerk auf die Ablage über dem Waschbecken gelegt hatte. Ich weiss nicht ob es Ihnen auch so geht, aber manchmal erwache ich und solche Dinge gehen mir durch den Kopf.

Dann konnte ich nicht mehr schlafen, bevor ich mich davon überzeugt hatte, dass es tatsächlich dort lag. Ich wollte nicht erst warten bis morgens. Vielleicht hätte dann auch schon jemand anderes das Buch gefunden. So war ich mir ziemlich sicher dass es noch dort liegen würde, denn nach dem Unterricht geht dort kaum jemand auf Toilette.

Gut das interessiert Sie nicht," sagte sie, als sie Snapes genervten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Also egal, ich bin jedenfalls aus dem Turm geschlichen um mir das Buch zu holen und wollte dann sofort zurück ins Bett, schliesslich brauche ich meinen Schlaf..." sagte sie und sah ihn durchdringend an.

Snape, etwas irritiert durch diesen Blick, forderte sie auf weiterzuerzählen.

„Ich hatte es tatsächlich dort liegenlassen und war gerade auf meinem Rückweg, als ich ein Geräusch hörte.

Es waren Schritte. Sehr leise nur, aber deutlich zu erkennen. Natürlich hatte ich mir schon die Erklärung für mein nächtliches Herumschleichen zurechtgelegt. Schliesslich hatte ich einen guten Grund für meinen Ausflug. Wie erwartet standen _Sie _auf einmal vor mir. Ich weiss ja, dass Sie und Mr. Filch nachts die Gänge inspizieren.

Gerade wollte ich zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als ich erkannte, dass Sie ....," Hermine wurde nun feuerrot.

„Äh, ja , also...ich merkte halt, dass Sie eigentlich nicht wach waren."

„Wie bitte?" entfuhr es Snape.

„Sie schlafwandelten – Sir,"fügte sie rasch hinzu, damit es nicht ganz so respektlos klang.

„Das kann nicht sein!"schrie er.

Hermine zuckte zusammen.

Er war aufgesprungen und funkelte sie böse an.

„Ich habe....verdammt...ich habe es gestern vergessen..."sprach er offensichtlich mit sich selbst und setzte sich langsam wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

„Aber das kann nicht sein...nein...oh nein..." er stützte den Kopf in seine Hände.

Hermine hatte mit viel gerechnet, aber sicher nicht damit, dass ihr verhasster Lehrer nun wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihr saß und Selbstgespräche führte.

Sie räusperte sich.

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah gequält aus, als er zu einer Erklärung ansetzte.

„Ich weiß seit einiger Zeit, dass ich wohl schlafwandeln muss. Ich habe es an Dingen in meinen Privaträumen erkannt, zu dem sonst niemand Zutritt hat.

Nur_ ich _konnte diese Dinge verändert haben. Aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich auch durch das Schloss wandle.

Um kein Risiko einzugehen habe ich die Tür zu meinen Räumen immer magisch verschlossen. Offensichtlich keine gute Methode, da ich wohl auch im Schlaf die Fähigkeit habe den Gegenzauber zu sprechen. Oh Gott. Wenn das bekannt wird..."

Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen: „Jaja, ein bißchen Spott hat noch keinem geschadet," zitierte sie ihn.

Er blickte sie zornig an.

„Miss Granger, es geht hier nicht um Kindereien. Wie Sie als eine der wenigen (lol) wissen, arbeite ich für Professor Dumbledore als Spion bei Lord Voldemort. Glauben Sie unsere Unternehmung ist noch einen Pfifferling wert, wenn die Todesser herausbekommen, dass einer von ihnen zeitweise keine Kontrolle über sein Handeln hat?"

Nun schwieg Hermine betreten.

Er hatte Recht. Es war mehr als nur gefährlich. Für ihn stellte sein Schlafwandeln eine echte Lebensgefahr dar.

Aber Hermine war ratlos.

„Sie müssen mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen," sagte sie dann.

„Ja," sagte Snape leise und diesmal ohne gefährlichen Unterton, „das muss ich wohl."

Die Tatsache dass ich schlafwandle erklärt aber noch nicht_ Ihren _Schlafmangel Miss Granger," sagte er nun und Hermine fand, dass seine Stimme ein wenig belegt klang.

Hermine war unwohl, aber er hatte natürlich Recht. Sie musste ihm deshalb den Rest auch noch erzählen

„Nun," begann sie erneut,

„ich wollte mich eigentlich schnell aus dem Staub machen als Sie nicht auf mich reagierten. Aber dann habe ich gesehen dass Sie in Richtung Eingangstür unterwegs waren. Da bin ich Ihnen gefolgt."

Snape sah sie erstaunt an. Er hatte die Befürchtung dass es noch schlimmer kam. Und so kam es auch.

„Sie gingen direkt in den verbotenen Wald."

„Und Sie sind mir gefolgt?"fragte er ungläubig.

Hermine setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf.

„Na was hätte ich denn sonst machen können.? Man darf einen Schlafwandler ja bekanntlich nicht wecken. Der könnte einen Schock kriegen. Aber ich konnte Sie doch nicht so allein da im Wald rumrennen lassen. Also hab ich geguckt dass Ihnen nichts....passiert" schloss sie schwach.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ihr völlig neu. „So sieht Snape also aus wenn ihm etwas peinlich ist," schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Der Lehrer rang um Kontrolle.

„Was wäre mir denn passiert," fragte er immer noch etwas beklommen.

Hermine wandt sich.

„Nun ja, da waren ein paar Gnome die sich auf Sie stürzen wollten, aber mit denen bin ich ganz gut fertig geworden. Und einmal wären Sie fast in eine Schlucht gestürzt, aber ich habe Sie in eine andere Richtung gedreht, das hat auch ganz gut geklappt."

Snape legte die Hand vor seine Augen und schien etwas zu murmeln. Dann sah er wieder auf und fragte bestimmt:"Wann bin ich denn wieder ins Schloss zurückgekehrt?"

„Tja, das war so um die Zeit als es zu dämmern anfing."

„Nun," sagte er und räusperte sich. „Das erklärt in der Tat warum Sie so müde sind."

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Miss Granger," sagte er dann wieder mit unnachgiebiger Stimme,

„Diese Sache bleibt unter uns, ist das klar? Ich kann mir schon denken wieviel Freude es Ihnen bereiten würde Ihren Freuden von meiner kleinen Schwäche zu berichten. Aber ich werde Sie von der Schule werfen lassen wenn mir jemals zu Ohren kommen sollte, dass Sie etwas erzählt haben."

Er hatte sich also wieder aufs Drohen verlegt.

Hermine war enttäuscht und verwirrt.

Dieser Mann war unmöglich.

Sie hatte sich die Nacht für ihn um die Ohren geschlagen und statt sich zu bedanken drohte er ihr!

„Gehen sie jetzt!"sagte er noch sehr kühl.

Hermine erhob sich und ging langsam zur Tür.

Sie hatte sie schon geöffnet und war auf dem Weg nach draußen als sie sich noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte:

"Ach Professor Snape, eins noch...ich denke Sie sollten ab jetzt lieber nicht mehr nackt schlafen." Damit schloss sie die Tür und war verschwunden.

„Gottverdammte Scheiße..."murmelte Snape.

TBC


	3. Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau Kap3

**Kapitel 3**

**Reden ist Silber – Schweigen ist Gold**

Zum Abend hin war es unerträglich schwül geworden und eine bleierne Müdigkeit hing über Hogwarts.

Das Abendessen in der großen Halle war soeben beendet worden und die Schüler schlichen förmlich zum Ausgang.

Hermine hatte am Nachmittag schleunigst ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt und danach versucht ein wenig Schlaf nachzuholen.

Da fast alle Schüler am See gewesen waren, hatte sie zwar im Schlafraum Ruhe gefunden, mit einem Ohr hatte sie allerdings auch ständig das Lachen und Kreischen der anderen gehört und so fühlte sie sich immer noch nicht wirklich erholt.

Ron und Harry hatten während des Essens versucht herauszufinden was eigentlich mit ihrer Freundin los war.

Erst dieses eigenartige Verhalten im Unterricht, dann die Unterredung (wie Hermine es genannt hatte) mit Snape und schließlich war sie auch noch den ganzen Nachmittag unauffindbar gewesen.

Die beiden mussten ja schier sterben vor Neugier.

Draußen auf dem Flur hatten sie ihr dann auch regelrecht aufgelauert.

„Hermine wo warst Du denn? Jetzt erzähl doch mal, was hat Snape denn bei eurer „Unterredung" gesagt? Hat er dir die Zunge rausgerissen oder warum bist du so schweigsam?"

Hermine lächelte ihre Freunde flüchtig an.

„Ach Ron. Ich hab einfach keine Lust drüber zu reden. Ich bin schrecklich müde. Ich habe letzte Nacht schlecht geschlafen. Am besten gehe ich jetzt ins Bett, dann bin ich morgen sicher wieder fit."

Sie lächelte beide noch einmal kurz an und wollte dann an ihnen vorbei die Treppe zum Gryffindor-Turm hoch.

Eine piepsige Stimme hielt sie zurück.

Melly, die Hauselfe fuchtelte mit einem Brief in der Hand vor ihr herum.

„Miss Hermine Granger, ich habe eine Nachricht für Sie. Wichtig! Wichtig!"rief sie aufgeregt.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

Eine Nachricht für sie? Seit wann bekamen Schüler Nachrichten von Hauselfen zugestellt?

Das war eigentlich meistens den Lehrern vorbehalten, weil es sich um hausinterne Angelegenheiten handelte.

Neugierig nahm sie dem kleinen Wesen den Brief ab und sah sich den Umschlag an.

Kein Absender, stellte sie fest.

Lediglich ein Wort zierte den Umschlag. Dieses eine Wort jedoch schien sie regelrecht anzuspringen:

VERTRAULICH, stand dort in großen Lettern ohne jeglichen Schnörkel.

Eine Ahnung über den Absender stieg in Hermine auf und genau das schien auch der Zweck dieses einzelnen Wortes zu sein.

Harry und Ron durften auf keinen Fall erfahren von wem dieser Brief stammte.

„Von wem ist der?"fragte Ron auch sofort.

„Hermine, mach doch mal auf!"forderte Harry.

Sie wartete bis Melly sich endlich nach endlosem Verbeugen und Knicksen zurückgezogen hatte und öffnete dann vorsichtig den Umschlag.

Mit zwei Fingern zog sie das darin enthaltene Blatt heraus und drehte sich beim Entfalten so, dass die Jungs ihr nicht über die Schulter sehen konnten.

Ihre Augen überflogen kurz den Text und ihre Ahnung wurde durch die Unterschrift bestätigt.

Als sie merkte wie Harry und Ron um sie herumgingen um ebenfalls einen Blick auf den Absender werfen zu können klappte sie das Blatt schnell zusammen und rief etwas lauter als beabsichtigt:

"dachte ich's mir doch. Ein Irrtum! Der Brief ist gar nicht für mich. Da hat Melly aber einen großen Fehler gemacht. Der Brief ist für Professor Snape. Ihr wisst ja wie er ist. Wenn der erfährt, dass Melly ihn falsch überbracht hat, reißt er ihr bestimmt den Kopf ab. Ich bring ihn mal lieber schnell selbst zu ihm."

Harry und Ron standen da wie vom Donner gerührt.

„Äh, der ist für Snape?"fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Ja, ja für Snape." stammelte Hermine jetzt.

„Von, äh Professor Dumbledore," fügte sie hinzu.

Irgendwie musste sie die beiden loswerden. Also wieder mal die Flucht nach vorne, entschied sie.

Sie schwenkte den Brief vor deren Nasen und fragte:

"Wollt ihr nicht mitkommen wenn ich ihn Snape bringe?"

Ron und Harry hatten auf einmal wichtige Dinge zu erledigen.

„Ne Hermine, ich glaube es reicht wenn einer zu ihm geht. Das geht ihm ja eh bloß auf den Nerv wenn wir da alle vor seinem Kerker rumhängen. Außerdem muss ich noch meinen Aufsatz zu ende machen," sagte Harry eilig.

Ron, dem nichts besseres einfiel, beschränkte sich auf ein:"Ja, genau! Ach, ich helfe dir beim Aufsatz, Harry."

Die beiden verschwanden schnell in die andere Richtung.

Hermine seufzte.

Was für ein Glück, dass sie die beiden so gut kannte.

Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie auf keinen Fall freiwillig zu Snape gehen würden.

Genau dorthin musste sie aber nun. Nicht etwa weil dieser Brief für ihn gewesen wäre, sondern weil eben jener Brief von ihm stammt und er sie gebeten, oder dem Tonfall nach eher befehligt hatte, dass sie ihn noch heute abend in seinen Privaträumen aufsuchen sollte.

Hermine spürte eine eigenartige Mischung aus Angst und Neugier in ihrem Bauch.

Sie war noch nie in Snapes Privaträumen gewesen. Eigentlich war sie noch in gar keinem Privatraum eines Lehrers gewesen. Aber wenn sie auf einen neugierig war dann mit Sicherheit auf Snapes.

Sie kannte die Witze, die unter den Schülern kursierten. Wie etwa den, dass der Zaubertranklehrer auf einer Folterbank schlief. Oder dass in seinem Vorratsschrank Einmachgläser mit toten Reptilien standen. Genauso wie die Vermutung, dass seine Zimmer keinen Wasseranschluss hatten und ihm deshalb die Möglichkeit sich die Haare zu waschen oder gar zu duschen, verwehrt bliebe.

In ein paar Minuten würde sie wissen wie es bei ihm aussah.

Sie steckte den Brief in ihren Umhang und ging eilig die Stufen zu den Kerkern hinunter.

Als sie unten im dunklen Flur ankam verging ihr das Gefühl der Neugierde allerdings etwas.

Sie stellte fest, dass es ein großer Unterschied war zum Unterricht mit einer Menge lärmender Mitschüler hier herunterzukommen oder am Abend, völlig mutterseelenallein. Irgendwie gruselte sie sich nun.

Die Fackeln im Gang leuchteten träge vor sich hin, als hätten sie selbst Angst die Dunkelheit hier unten zu stören.

Hermine ging nun langsam und vorsichtig zur Tür, die sie noch nie durchschritten hatte.

Sie bemerkte mit einem mal, dass sie auf Zehenspitzen ging und ihr Atem ungewohnt flach war.

'So etwas idiotisches,' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

'Vor was habe ich eigentlich angst? Schließlich hat er mich selbst zu sich gerufen. Dann sollte ich mich nicht fühlen wie ein Eindringling'.

Beherzt klopfte sie nun an die Kerkertür.

Nur wenig später wurde sie schwungvoll geöffnet und Snape sah sie finster an.

Hermine wollte etwas sagen. Sie öffnete den Mund, aber dann streikte plötzlich ihr Gehirn und kein anständiger Satz wollte sich formen.

Das schien jedoch auch nicht nötig zu sein, denn Snape bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung dass sie eintreten sollte.

Sie folgte ihm hinein in den spärlich beleuchteten Raum.

Im ersten Moment war sie irritiert. Dieser Raum war so völlig anders als sie erwartet hatte.

Er sah irgendwie so normal aus.

Sie sah einen Schreibtisch, der den Raum dominierte, dahinter ein großes Bücherregal, aber ebenso gab es eine Couch und einen Sessel mit einem kleinen Tisch davor und daneben einen Kamin.

Bei den heißen Temperaturen, die zur Zeit draußen herrschten empfand sie die Kühle des Raumes als sehr angenehm. Im Winter jedoch war der Kamin sicher sehr von Nöten, dachte Hermine und fröstelte bei diesem Gedanken unwillkürlich.

Dennoch beneidete sie ihren Lehrer beinahe um diese Räumlichkeiten, denn er hatte sicher zur Zeit nicht das Problem vor Hitze nicht schlafen zu können.

Teppiche dämpften ihre Schritte und an den Wänden hingen einige Bilder. Es waren vergrößerte Fotografien, wie sie feststellte. Ausschließlich Landschaften.

Sie erkannte auf einigen das Umland von Hogwarts, andere mussten in Gegenden aufgenommen sein, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Hermine hatte sich nie gefragt was ihr Lehrer wohl in seinem Urlaub unternahm.

'Noch so ein Witz' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Die Schüler glaubten, Snape würde sich während ihrer Ferien in einen Sarg legen und schlafen bis die Schule wieder los ging.

Ihr Lehrer war inzwischen zu seinem Schreibtisch gegangen und wies auf den Stuhl, der davor stand.

Hermine setzte sich zögernd.

Sie konnte nicht widerstehen und wandte den Kopf nach rechts zu dem Regal das dort stand.

Darin befanden sich mehrere alte Fotoapparate. Sie glaubte zu wissen, dass manche von ihnen durchaus als Antiquität anzusehen waren.

Leider erstreckte sich ihr Wissen darüber nicht soweit, dass sie einordnen konnte ob sie wertvoll waren oder nicht.

Sie erkannte aber auch in einem Fach darüber Fotoapparate die durchaus neuerem Datums waren. Mehrere Objektive lagen gut verpackt daneben. Ein Stativ lehnte neben dem Regal an der Wand.

Snape, der gemerkt hatte dass sie verblüfft seine persönlichen Gegenstände betrachtete, räusperte sich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Sofort schaute sie schuldbewusst zu ihm.

Etwas zu schnell für ihn, denn es dauerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ehe er seinen sonst immer gegenwärtigen genervten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte, den er seinen Schülern entgegenbrachte.

Hermine wartete gespannt was er ihr zu sagen hatte.

Der Professor hatte sich offenbar schon eine kleine Rede zurechtgelegt, denn er begann nun ohne Umschweife.

„Miss Granger, Sie sollen wissen, dass es nicht meine Idee war, was ich Ihnen nun mitteile. Es ist Anweisung von Professor Dumbledore. Ich habe ihm mein Problem erläutert und kam nicht umhin Ihre Beteiligung von letzter Nacht zu erwähnen. Professor Dumbledore hat mir zugesichert mit mir zusammen an einer dauerhaften Lösung zu arbeiten. Er ist jedoch für die nächsten 2 Wochen nicht in Hogwarts, da er an einer wichtigen Schulleiterversammlung in Prag teilnehmen muss.

Bis dahin bin ich bemüht einen Trank zu kreieren, der mein Schlafwandeln hoffentlich unterdrückt. Professor Dumbledore wird, wenn er wieder hier ist, einige Sicherheitszauber des Schlosses so modifizieren, dass es mir nicht mehr möglich sein sollte im Schlaf Gegenzauber zum öffnen meiner Tür zu sprechen, sondern nur in wachem Zustand. Dies wird jedoch eine ebenso schwierige Aufgabe wie das Brauen eines Zaubertrankes. Denn bislang gibt es keinen Präzedenzfall und wir werden Wochen brauchen um die Erfolge zu testen.

Nun werden Sie sich sicher fragen warum ich Ihnen - einer Schülerin - das alles erkläre. Es ist mit Sicherheit nicht weil ich mich so gerne mit Ihnen unterhalte..."

„Sicher nicht..." murmelte Hermine.

Nun schien Snape das erste Mal seit seiner langen Rede aus dem Konzept zu sein.

„Ich, äh, also wie gesagt, die Idee stammt von Professor Dumbledore und eigentlich hatte ich ihn gebeten es Ihnen zu erklären, aber er war der Meinung Sie würden ihm das nicht glauben und so muss ich Sie selber bitten..."

Hermine war nun sichtlich irritiert. Dumbledore dachte Hermine würde ihm nicht glauben? Wie sollte sie sich anmaßen dem Schulleiter etwas nicht zu glauben. Aber das eigentlich Unfassbare war, dass Snape sie um etwas bitten wollte. Seit wann bat er um irgendetwas?

Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten sie böse an. Anscheinend sollte sie gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken kommen eine Schwäche bei ihm festzustellen, auch wenn er sie um etwas bitten musste. Seine Stimme blieb denn auch unbeugsam als er sagte:

„Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit meine nächtlichen Ausflüge in der nächsten Zeit sicher zu unterbinden. Ich muss eingeschlossen werden.

Professor Dumbledore hätte das natürlich selbst übernommen, da er aber wie gesagt leider nicht anwesend ist und _Sie_ bereits in die Sache eingeweiht sind, hielt er es für das Beste wenn Sie das für die nächsten zwei Wochen übernehmen würden.

Natürlich könnte ich auch Mr. Filch fragen, oder einen der anderen Lehrer, oder jemanden aus Hogsmeade..."

Hermine schmunzelte nun:"Oder einen anderen Schüler. Harry zum Beispiel..."

Snape stutzte.

Seine Augen schienen Blitze zu schicken als er sagte:

„Die Sache darf niemand erfahren. Nur darum kommen sie in den Genuss – und das ist es zweifellos für sie, nicht wahr – einen Lehrer in seinen Räumen einzusperren!"

„Es würde mir bei niemandem mehr Freude bereiten als bei ihnen, Sir," bestätigte Hermine nun freimütig.

Der Professor zog einen Mundwinkel in die Höhe, was bei ihm wohl einem Lächeln am nächsten kam.

„Dachte ich mir doch," sagte er durch die Zähne geknirscht.

„Es gibt aber noch ein Problem, das wir unbedingt erörtern müssen," sagte er nun wieder in seiner Lehrerstimme.

Hermine war gespannt was als nächstes kam. Dieses Gespräch war bisher schon sehr merkwürdig verlaufen.

„Tee?" fragte Snape auf einmal völlig aus dem Zusammenhang heraus.

Hermine wusste im ersten Moment nicht was an „Tee" für ein Problem sein sollte das man noch erörtern musste, bis sie realisierte dass ihr Lehrer sich auf einmal auf seine Gastgeberrolle besann.

„Äh, gerne," erwiderte sie knapp.

Snape erhob sich und verschwand durch eine Tür die Hermine bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen war.

Sie wollte gerade einen Blick hindurch werfen, als er auch schon wieder zurückkam mit einem Tablett in der Hand, worauf sich eine kleine Teekanne, zwei Tassen, Löffel und Kandiszucker befand.

Vorsichtig stellte er das Tablett auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. Dann schenkte er eine Tasse ein und stellte sie vor Hermine ab.

Nachdem er seine eigene Tasse gefüllt hatte begann er zu sprechen.

„Nun, wie Sie ja durch einige unglückliche Zufälle erfahren haben, arbeite ich als Spion für Professor Dumbledore. Es ist also zwingend notwendig, dass ich an den Todessertreffen teilnehme. Da ich zur Zeit nicht zum Vertrautenkreis von Lord Voldemort gehöre reicht es aus, wenn ich die Treffen an Neumond besuche.

Nächste Woche ist es wieder soweit. Es versteht es sich also von selbst, dass Sie dann auf keinen Fall meine Türe verschliessen dürfen. Ich werde Sie daran erinnern."

Hermine nickte.

„Was ist wenn Sie an diesem Abend schlafwandeln? Dann werden Sie gar nicht merken dass er Sie ruft, oder?"

Snape hatte sich mehrere Kandis gegriffen und in seiner Teetasse versenkt. Obwohl er stets Dumbledores Süßigkeiten mit einem angeekelten Gesicht ablehnte, schien er seinen Tee sehr süß zu trinken.

Der Lehrer rührte mit Hingabe in seiner Tasse herum als er sagte:

„Das kann nicht passieren, ich pflege mich an solchen Abenden nicht einmal schlafen zu legen."

Hermine fiel auf einmal ein, dass er an den Unterrichtstagen nach Neumond noch schlechter gelaunt war als sonst. Nun kannte sie auch den Grund dafür.

Er hatte also in den Nächten davor kein Auge zugemacht und war zudem noch der Willkür von Voldemort ausgesetzt, der sonstwas mit ihm angestellt hatte. Dennoch war er an den folgenden Tagen immer pünktlich zum Unterricht erschienen und außer einer verdammt schlechten Laune hatte man ihm nichts angemerkt.

Snape schien in ähnliche Gedanken versunken zu sein.

Schließlich hob er die Tasse an den Mund und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

Fast hätte er ihn zurück in die Tasse gespuckt.

'Hm, wohl doch zu süß' dachte Hermine.

Aber statt belustigt zu sein, war sie auf einmal sehr beunruhigt.

Wenn ihr Lehrer durch dieses Gespräch derart aus dem Konzept geriet, dass er seinen Tee ungenießbar machte, war dies sicher kein gutes Zeichen.

Sie trank nun auch vorsichtig einen Schluck von dem heißen Getränk und war immer noch in Gedanken versunken als er sie ansprach.

„Professor Dumbledore hat es abgelehnt, dass Sie die Tür mit einem Zauber verschliessen dürfen. Das Risiko, dass ich diesen brechen würde, war ihm zu groß. Wir werden also auf Muggelmethoden ausweichen müssen."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er eine Schublade an seinem Schreibtisch und holte einen messingfarbenen Schlüssel hervor.

„Dies ist der Schlüssel für meine Tür. Verlieren Sie ihn bloß nicht. Ich besitze nur diesen einen.

Also kann ich, wenn Sie von aussen abgeschlossen haben, höchstens noch die Tür aufbrechen.

Das wiederum sollte mir in schlafendem Zustand jedoch unmöglich sein. Zwingen Sie mich bitte nicht, dass ich so eine drastische Maßnahme in wachem Zustand durchführen müsste."

Hermine war sprachlos. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Er war gezwungen, ihr seinen Schlüssel auszuhändigen, musste sie bitten ihn einzuschliessen und natürlich auch wieder herauszulassen. Er musste sich fühlen wie ein Tier, das auf die Güte eines anderen angewiesen war.

'Ach nein, du übertreibst,' dachte sie dann bei sich. 'Immerhin_ kann_ er ja die Tür aufbrechen wenn er will'.

Aber das Aufbrechen der Tür wäre für jeden ein klares Zeichen, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar dass sie, wenn sie zustimmte, eine echte Verantwortung tragen würde.

Aber blieb ihr überhaupt die Möglichkeit abzulehnen?

Sie würde damit nicht nur Snapes Groll auf sich ziehen, sondern Professor Dumbledore wäre sicher sehr enttäuscht von ihr.

Außerdem hatte Snape sie ja_ gebeten _– hatte er eigentlich?

Nachdenklich drehte sie den Schlüssel in ihren Händen hin und her.

Sie musste daran denken wie Snape ihr heute mittag eben diese Hände verbunden hatte. Dank seiner Hilfe waren keine Spuren der Verletzungen zurückgeblieben.

Hatte sie ihm dafür eigentlich richtig gedankt? Und was wichtiger war – hatte er es überhaupt erwartet?

Nein, dieser Mann half ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten und sie würde ihm auch helfen ohne ein großes Dankeschön zu erwarten.

„Sie können sich auf mich verlassen. Ich werde Ihnen die Tür morgens Punkt sieben öffnen. Äh, wann soll ich Sie denn Abends einschließen?"

Snapes Mundwinkel gingen eine Spur nach unten.

„Nun, da Sie um zehn spätestens im Gryffindorturm sein müssen ist es wohl logisch, dass Sie meine Tür kurz vorher verschließen müssen. Ich werde mit Mr. Filch sprechen, dass er in den nächsten zwei Wochen die Inspektionsrunden allein übernehmen muss."

„Hm, gut..." murmelte Hermine.

Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, was sie unterschwellig schon die ganze Zeit an diesem Plan gestört hatte.

„Ähm, was ist denn wenn irgendetwas mit Ihnen ist?"

Snape zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Was soll denn mit mir sein?" fragte er erstaunt.

Hermine spürte wie sie rot wurde.

„Naja, ich meine wenn Sie krank werden. Oder sich verletzen. Es kann ja auch sein, dass Sie Nachts von jemandem gerufen werden. Von einem der Lehrer, wenn es Probleme gibt, oder...vielleicht doch von Lord Voldemort. Dann sind Sie eingeschlossen. Wollen Sie dann wirklich die Tür aufbrechen? Ich meine, wenn Ihnen etwas passiert ist, sind Sie dazu vielleicht gar nicht mehr in der Lage."

Snape betrachtete sie eingehend, dann schnaubte er mehrfach, was wohl einem Lachen gleichkam.

„Sie sind um mich besorgt?" fragte er spöttisch.

Hermine, die nun merkte dass ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch einen Ton dunkler wurde, gab sich gleichgültig.

„Nein, es ist ja nur dass ich dann sozusagen die Verantwortung trage."

„Sie sagten doch, Sie wollen nicht mehr Babysitter spielen – dann tun Sie es auch nicht!" fuhr Snape sie an.

„Aber mit Lord Voldemort haben Sie Recht. Es wäre verheerend für den Orden des Phönix, wenn mir der Lord noch mehr misstrauen würde, als er es ohnehin schon tut. Vermutlich würde er, falls ich nicht erscheine wenn er mich ruft, beim nächsten Treffen kurzen Prozess mit mir machen und dann wäre ein wichtiges Instrument für den Orden verloren."

Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können.

Da saß dieser Mann und bezeichnete sich selbst als Instrument, um das man nur trauern würde weil man es nicht mehr benutzen könnte.

Ohne darauf zu achten dass sie bereits wieder rot wurde, sagte sie mit festem Blick in seine Augen:

„Nur damit Sie es wissen. Ich habe eben gelogen. Ich sorge mich tatsächlich um Sie. Wenn Sie Ihren Mitmenschen auch nicht das geringste Mitgefühl zukommen lassen, muss ich Ihnen sagen dass das auf andere nicht zutrifft. Niemand will, dass Ihnen etwas zustösst."

Der Lehrer saß da wie vom Donner gerührt.

Seine Maske war für einen Moment von ihm abgefallen und in seinen Augen stand Schmerz.

Dann versteinerte sich seine Miene wieder als er sagte:

„Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass die meisten meiner Schüler jubeln würden, wenn ich das Zeitliche segne. Und dem Rest wäre es vermutlich einfach egal. Also bitte, sparen Sie sich Gefühlsduseleien für diejenigen auf, die sie brauchen."

Hermine schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

Er hatte ja mit der Vermutung was seine Schüler anging Recht.

Aber hatte dieser Mann wirklich niemanden der ihm nachtrauern würde?

Dumbledore sicherlich. Aber der Schulleiter war ja auch unendlich nachgiebig und geduldig was seinen Schützling anging. Kein anderer Mensch konnte es mit so einem Ekel wie Snape aushalten.

Hermine wurde plötzlich wütend.

„Sie wollen doch gehasst werden. Immer drangsalieren Sie alle. Und da wundern Sie sich, dass niemand Sie mag?"

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war nun unergründlich.

„Genau Miss Granger. Ich kümmere mich um niemanden und genau_ das _erwarte ich auch von meinen Mitmenschen. Niemand soll sich um mich kümmern. Sie sollen nur meine Tür ab- und aufschliessen. Nichts weiter. Es verpflichtet Sie zu nichts. Sie brauchen noch nicht einmal einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Ist das zuviel für Sie?"

Er war im Laufe der Zeit immer lauter geworden. Den letzten Satz hatte er gebrüllt.

Hermine war zusammengezuckt über seinen Wutausbruch.

Er wollte also gar nicht vermisst werden. Auch gut.

Aber so einfach war das nicht. Das Mitgefühl, das in Hermine aufgestiegen war, wurde durch seine Wut nur noch verstärkt.

Zeugte es nicht eher bei ihm von übertriebener Sorge um seine Mitmenschen, wenn er nicht wollte dass jemand um ihn trauerte.

'Jetzt ist es aber gut Hermine,' schalt sie sich selbst.

Snape ist die große Ausnahme. Jeder Mensch will verstanden und geliebt werden. Er nicht!

Er hat es Dir gesagt! Und außerdem kann es Dir ja auch völlig egal sein!'

„Nein, das ist nicht zu viel für mich. Also was ist jetzt mit Voldemort?" fragte sie so gelangweilt wie möglich.

Der Lehrer hatte sich inzwischen wieder etwas beruhigt.

Er schien einen Moment zu grübeln.

„Nun, eine Art Erkennungszeichen wäre nicht schlecht," murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.

„Erkennungszeichen?" hakte Hermine nach.

Jetzt sah er sie an.

„Ja, geben Sie doch mal ihren Zauberstab."

Hermine holte ihn unter ihrem Umhang hervor und gab ihn an Snape.

Dieser beäugte ihn kritisch.

„Hm, der hat nicht allzuviel Macht, aber ich denke das sollte doch klappen," sprach er wieder mit sich selbst.

Hermine war verärgert. Was sollte das heissen, 'er hat nicht allzuviel Macht.'

Ihm war aber schon klar, dass es sich um einen Schülerzauberstab handelte, oder?

Sie sah ihm kritisch zu, wie er den Zauberstab in der Hand wog und spürte ein eigenartiges Gefühl, fast so als würde er nicht ihren Stab, sondern sie selbst so genau in Augenschein nehmen.

Immerhin war ein Zauberstab ein sehr persönlicher Gegenstand.

Wahrscheinlich war es einem Zauberer wie ihm sogar möglich von dem Zauberutensil auf Hermines Charakter zu schließen.

Gebannt versuchte sie in seinem Gesicht zu lesen.

Er hielt den Stab jetzt senkrecht und sprach einen Zauber, den Hermine noch nie gehört hatte.

„So," sagte er dann zufrieden, „damit wäre auch dieses Problem gelöst. Sollte ich wirklich Hilfe benötigen - aus dem einen oder anderen Grund," dabei sah er sie kurz versöhnlich an, „dann wird ihr Zauberstab in rötlichem Licht schimmern. Unauffällig genug um niemanden zu verwirren, aber doch genug um Sie aufmerksam zu machen."

Für ihn schien dieses Thema beendet zu sein und er reichte Hermine ihren Zauberstab wieder über den Schreibtisch zurück.

Sie nahm ihn verdattert entgegen und sah nach, ob man einen Unterschied feststellen konnte.

Da sie nichts erkennen konnte, steckte sie ihn ein, dabei knirschte sie jedoch durch die Zähne:"Nett dass Sie vorher gefragt haben, bevor Sie meinen Zauberstab verhexen."

Snape überhörte die Kritik geflissentlich.

„Ich denke unsere Unterredung ist hiermit beendet. Es ist schon spät geworden. Gehen Sie bitte unverzüglich in Ihren Turm. Falls Sie jemand rügen sollte, weil Sie noch auf den Gängen unterwegs sind, können Sie sich gerne auf mich berufen."

Damit bedeutete er ihr sich zur Tür zu begeben.

Hermine war immer noch verwirrt wegen all der Dinge die er ihr gesagt hatte und die sie nun vor sich hatte.

Sie konnte sich auf ihn berufen falls sie Ärger bekam, dachte sie irritiert.

Als sie die Hand auf der Klinke hatte, wandte sie sich wieder zu ihm um und sagte:

„Sie sind doch nicht etwa um mich besorgt?"

Snape stutzte.

Konnte diese Person nicht einmal seine Räume verlassen ohne persönlich zu werden.

„Nein," knirschte er dann hervor.

„Gehen Sie nun und vergessen Sie nicht abzuschliessen," war das einzige was er noch hinzufügte.

TBC


	4. Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau Kap4

**Kapitel 4**

**Was Du nicht willst das man Dir tut, das füg auch keinem anderm zu**

Der nächste Tag versprach genauso heiß zu werden wie der vergangene.

Die Sonne war gerade dabei aufzugehen, als Hermine sich aus ihrem Bett quälte.

So konnte das nicht gehen, entschied sie.

Dass sie in den nächsten zwei Wochen früher aufstehen musste, um ihren Zaubertranklehrer aus seinem 'Gefängnis' zu befreien, konnte ja gerade noch angehen.

Aber dass sie wegen ihm nun schon die zweite, fast schlaflose Nacht hinter sich gebracht hatte, ging nun wirklich zu weit.

Sie musste mit ihm darüber reden.

Aber wann wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt?

'Am besten sofort,' entschied sie.

Die anderen Mädchen im Schlafraum träumten noch friedlich vor sich hin.

Hermine sah kurz auf Ginny Weasley, die im Schlaf lächelte. 'Anscheinend ein angenehmer Traum,' dachte sie neidisch.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das kleine Fenster im Schlafsaal und kitzelten Hermine an der Nase.

Im letzten Moment konnte sie ein Niesen unterdrücken.

'Jetzt aber schnell, bevor noch jemand aufwacht,' dachte sie und fing an sich eilig anzuziehen.

Eine handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht würde heute reichen müssen.

Leise verließ sie den Gryffindorturm.

Die 'Fette Dame' war gerade aufgewacht und schaute Hermine freundlich an.

„Oh, noch eine Frühaufsteherin wie ich," sagte sie erfreut.

Hermine lächelte sie kurz an und erklärte:

„Ja, ich habe mir vorgenommen an den nächsten Morgenden vor dem Frühstück zu Joggen. Dann macht es Ihnen also nichts aus, mich so früh morgens raus zu lassen?"

„Aber nein, meine Liebe. Ich würde ja gerne mit Ihnen Joggen, aber leider kann ich ja nicht aus meinem Rahmen." Und als sei dies der köstlichste Witz, der je erzählt worden war, fing sie an zu lachen.

Hermine stimmte kurz mit ein und verabschiedete sich dann eilig.

Dieser Frau war ja noch nicht einmal aufgefallen dass Hermine keine Joggingkleidung trug.

Schnell ging Hermine die Treppen hinunter und vergewisserte sich, dass niemand in der großen Halle war, bevor sie die Stufen zum Kerker hinunterstieg.

Vor Snapes Tür angekommen überlegte sie, ob sie wohl erst klopfen und dann aufschliessen sollte oder erst aufschliessen und dann klopfen.

'Was für eine blöde Entscheidung,' dachte sie.

Sie entschied sich für ein kurzes Klopfen und drehte dann schnell den Schlüssel im Schloss, damit Snape ihr öffnen konnte.

Ihr Herz pochte so laut, dass sie dachte, sie würde damit das ganze Schloss wecken.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, dann jedoch wurde die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet und sie konnte lediglich einen Ausschnitt seines Gesichtes erkennen.

Er schaute sie offenbar verärgert an.

„Miss Granger, es reicht wenn Sie die Tür einfach aufschliessen. Sie brauchen mich nicht jeden Morgen persönlich zu begrüßen!" fauchte er.

Seine überaus 'nette' Art sorgte nicht gerade dafür, dass sich Hermines Herzschlag beruhigte.

Sie hatte die Befürchtung, dass jemand sehen könnte wie sie hier am frühen Morgen vor den Privaträumen ihres Lehrers stand.

Vielleicht würde noch jemand glauben, dass sie die Nacht hier verbracht hatte – das würde die neuen Gerüchte über sie enorm anheizen.

Sie wurde daher sehr ungeduldig und zischte ihn an:

„Ich muss mit Ihnen reden. Lassen Sie mich doch bitte rein, bevor mich hier noch jemand sieht."

Sie hörte ihn resigniert stöhnen.

Dann öffnete er die Tür gerade so weit, um sie hindurchzulassen.

Im ersten Moment war sie einfach nur erleichtert endlich aus der Gefahrenzone zu sein, doch als sie sich nun zu ihm umwandte, war sie einer Panik nahe.

Snape stand vor ihr, mit nichts an als einer blütenweißen Unterhose.

Seine Haare waren noch nass und er war offensichtlich gerade dabei gewesen sich zu rasieren, denn Rasierschaum zierte seine rechte Wange.

Hermine, die gar nicht wusste wohin sie schauen sollte, blickte hinab zu ihren Schuhen und fing an zu stammeln:

„Äh, es ist echt wichtig. Aber so wichtig auch wieder nicht. Vielleicht können wir heute abend...äh ich meine, wenn Sie dann kurz Zeit haben...können wir auch später..."

Abermals stöhnte Snape verzweifelt auf.

„Miss Granger. Jetzt sind Sie ja schon mal da. Außerdem haben Sie, wenn ich mich recht erinnere ja wohl schon mehr von mir gesehen als jetzt."

Hermine traute sich immer noch nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen, erst recht nicht nach dieser Bemerkung, also ließ sie ihren Blick auf eines der Fotos an der Wand gerichtet als sie sagte:

„Es war dunkel. Ich konnte ja eigentlich kaum was erkennen."

'Oh Gott, was hab ich jetzt wieder gesagt,' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen wie er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Na das tut mir jetzt aber wirklich leid," sagte er sarkastisch.

Hermine glaubte aber einen erleichterten Unterton in seiner Stimme mitschwingen zu hören.

Endlich drehte sie sich zu ihm und wollte ihm ihr Problem bezüglich der letzten Nacht schildern als ihr Blick sich an seinem Körper verfing.

„Also ich muss mit Ihnen reden, wegen dem...wegen dem...dem..."

Sie war wie in Trance als sie seine Muskeln sah, seinen flachen Bauch in dessen Mittellpunkt sich ein extrem sexy Bauchnabel befand.

Sie konnte einige lange Narben auf seinem Oberkörper erkennen. Auch das Todessermal auf seinem linken Arm entging ihr nicht.

Seine Beine waren lang und schlank, dabei aber ebenfalls sehr muskulös.

Seine Brust wirkte, als würde er regelmässiges Training betreiben. Und sein Haar fiel ihm ungebändigt ins Gesicht. Sie spürte ein Verlangen hineinzugreifen und es zu durchwühlen.

Snape ging mit einigen Schritten zu einem Schrank und holte einen schwarzen Bademantel hervor.

Mit schnellen Bewegungen hatte er ihn übergezogen und den Gürtel gebunden.

„Besser jetzt?" fragte er belustigt.

„Äh, nein. Nicht wirklich," gab Hermine ehrlich zurück.

Er seufzte.

„Könnten Sie sich jetzt sammeln? Ich muss gleich in meinen Unterricht und ehrlich gesagt, Sie stören gerade ein bisschen."

Hermine versuchte innerlich das Bild dieses Mannes abzuschütteln und sich an ihre Wut von vorhin zu erinnern.

Sie merkte dass es ihr einfach nicht gelingen wollte.

Bevor sie sich hier weiterhin lächerlich machte entschied sie sich lieber für Flucht.

„Ach, so spät schon," sagte sie mit einem gehetzten Blick auf ihre Uhr.

„Na, da ist leider keine Zeit mehr für mein Anliegen. Ich denke wir sollten das verschieben. Einverstanden? Gut! Bis später!"

Damit hetzte sie zur Tür und hinaus auf den Flur.

In ihrer Eile knallte die Tür laut ins Schloss.

'Super hingekriegt,' dachte Hermine und fing an sich selbst spöttisch zu beschimpfen.

„Gehen wir heute an den See?" fragte Harry. Hermine und Ron bejahten sofort.

Sie saßen gemeinsam beim Frühstück und planten schon mal den Tag.

Heute war ein gar nicht so übler Schultag, hatten die drei gerade entschieden. Sie hatten nur fünf Stunden Unterricht und dabei noch nicht einmal Zaubertränke. So blieb ihnen der ganze Nachmittag. Natürlich standen da immer noch einige Aufsätze und Referate an, aber nichts davon war am nächsten Tag fällig und so hatten sie entschieden sich den Nachmittag einfach frei zu nehmen.

„Das wird super," sagte Ron begeistert.

„Mensch Hermine, dass du dich endlich mal durchringst alles stehen und liegen zu lassen müssten wir eigentlich rot im Kalender ankreuzen."

Hermine lachte und versuchte sich fitter zu geben als sie sich fühlte.

'Ein Bad im kühlen See wird mich schon wieder auf die Beine bringen. Es ist bestimmt nicht gut wenn ich mich heute nachmittag wieder schlafen lege. Dann kommt mein Schlafrythmus bestimmt völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht,' dachte sie.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Lehrertisch und sie sah dass Snape sie beobachtete.

Schnell sah sie weg.

Da war sie ja wieder – die Wut auf ihn, stellte sie erleichtert fest.

Er war schließlich Schuld, dass sie ständig ein Gähnen unterdrücken musste.

Als das Frühstück beendet war eilten die Schüler schnell zum Unterricht.

Die ersten beiden Stunden waren 'Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.'

Hagrid hatte sich für den Unterricht extra zwei 'Kaukasische Wasserspeier' besorgt und trainierte mit den Kindern deren Fütterung.

Diese bestand darin, ihnen eine handvoll Wasser einzuflößen und zum Dank prusteten die Tiere, ähnlich wie Delfine, einen Teil des Wassers wieder aus einem Luftloch an ihrem Kopf heraus.

Die Schüler schrien dann jedesmal auf, waren jedoch darum bemüht keinen Tropfen des Wassers unbehelligt auf den Boden regnen zu lassen, sondern ließen es auf sich prasseln.

Hagrid beobachtete sie vergnügt.

Er hielt es im Moment nicht für angebracht den Kindern zu erklären, dass die 'Kaukasischen Wasserspeier' ähnlich mit ihren Beutetieren umgingen. Sie fraßen kleine Wirbeltiere und ließen einen Teil ihrer Nahrung als Blutfontäne direkt neben sich klatschen.

Egal, heute war es nur Wasser und die Kinder hatten ihren Spaß.

Die nächsten drei Stunden vergingen ebenso wie im Fluge.

Bald war es Zeit für das Mittagessen und dann nichts wie ab zum See.

Hermine packte ihre Badesachen und verstaute das Proviant, das sie beim Mittagessen hatte mitgehen lassen.

Sie eilte zum Ausgang des Schlosses, wo die Jungs schon auf sie warteten.

„Mann, endlich. Wo bleibst du denn so lange," sagte Ron maulend.

Hermine wollte gerade etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung sagen, als sie Harrys warnenden Blick bemerkte.

„Emilie ist schon vor einer halben Stunde zum See," erklärte er dann bedeutungsvoll.

„Oh," sagte Hermine nur.

Natürlich war auch ihr nicht entgangen, dass Ron ein Auge auf dieses Mädchen geworfen hatte. Er malte sich jetzt sicher aus, wie in dieser halben Stunde bereits zehn verschiedene Jungs mit ihr geflirtet hatten.

„Na, dann nichts wie los!" gab sie sich begeistert.

Hermine hatte Mühe mit den anderen Schritt zu halten.

Ihre Beine schienen aus Blei zu sein.

'Das Wasser wird mich erfrischen,' dachte sie immer wieder, bis sie endlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

Sobald sie am See waren zogen sie ihre Klamotten aus und sprangen ins Wasser.

Tatsächlich fühlte sich Hermine sofort total wach und alberte mit den anderen herum.

Die Schüler hatten innerhalb kürzester Zeit zwei Gruppen gebildet die sich nun gegenseitig eine wilde Wasserschlacht lieferten.

Natürlich hatten sie zugesehen, dass sie sich auf der Seite befanden die auch Emilie gewählt hatte und Hermine dachte darüber nach, was es wohl für ihre Freundschaft bedeuten würde wenn Ron auf einmal eine Freundin hätte.

Die Chancen schienen nicht schlecht zu stehen, denn soeben hatte ein böser Angriff der gegnerischen Seite dem Mädchen gegolten und Ron ließ es sich nicht nehmen sie sofort zu rächen. Dafür überwand er sogar die Feindesgrenze und tauchte den Angreifer unter.

Als man langsam das Gefühl hatte er würde diesen Kerl glatt ersäufen, watete Emilie auf Ron zu und gab ihm zum Dank einen kleinen Kuss auf seine Nasenspitze.

Ron, der nun völlig entzückt war, hatte den Untergetauchten völlig vergessen und musste erst mit viel Einsatz davon abgebracht werden ihn weiter festzuhalten.

Danach sah man allerdings Ron und Emilie immer vertrauter miteinander werden.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich verschwörerisch an.

Ein endlich-geschafft-Lachen stand beiden auf das Gesicht geschrieben.

„Hunger?," fragte Harry jetzt.

Hermine nickte.

„Ich glaube Ron brauchen wir nicht zu fragen, der wird die nächsten Tage vor lauter Verliebtheit nichts essen können," sagte Harry lachend.

„Na auch gut," gab Hermine zurück, „dann haben wir mehr für uns."

Sie liessen sich auf die mitgebrachte Decke fallen und Hermine holte die Essensvorräte aus ihrer Tasche.

Sie hatten sich beide einen der Äpfel genommen und bissen herzhaft hinein, als Hermine Harrys Blick bemerkte.

Er hatte eine Person fixiert, die sich in einigem Abstand im Schatten der Bäume bewegte.

Hermine erkannte Snape in dieser Person.

„Der ist doch total bescheuert," sagte Harry.

„Wieso?"fragte Hermine.

„Na, meinst du es wär normal bei den Temperaturen mit einem schwarzen Umhang rumzurennen?

Ich wette er ist superhäßlich, dass er seinen Umhang nicht einmal abnimmt wenn man ein Spiegelei auf einem Stein braten könnte, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Nein," sagte Hermine.

Harry schaute sie von der Seite an.

„Was meinst du mit 'nein'?" fragte er irritiert.

Hermine verschluckte sich nun an ihrem Apfel.

Harry klopfte ihr beherzt auf den Rücken.

Als sie wieder sprechen konnte sagte sie: „Ich meinte, nein, der ist ja wirklich nicht normal."

„Sag ich ja," bekräfigte Harry, „ an einem Tag wie diesem könnte dieser Wassermuffel doch wenigstens mal eine Ausnahme machen und ein Bad im See nehmen um uns von seinem Gestank zu befreien."

Hermine dachte nach.

Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr dass sie Harry zurechtweisen musste.

Aber ihr Verstand warnte sie davor.

Sie konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass sie zufällig aus erster Hand wusste dass Snape heute bereits geduscht hatte.

Trotzdem wunderte auch sie sich darüber, dass er bei diesen Temperaturen derart verhüllt in der Gegend rumlief.

'Vielleicht weiß er, dass er sonst sämtlichen Mädchen im Teenageralter den Kopf verdreht – so wie mir,' schlich es sich in ihre Gedanken.

Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf um diese Gedanken los zu werden.

Harry grinste sie nun an.

„Ich habe eine super Idee," sagte er verschwörerisch.

„Hm?" machte Hermine überrascht.

„Pass auf, das wird ein Riesenspaß! Da er offensichtlich die Aufsicht über den See hat, wird er wohl kaum jemanden ertrinken lassen. Hermine, du schwimmst jetzt ein gutes Stück raus und gibst vor einen Wadenkrampf zu haben. Du schreist einfach: Au, mein Bein, mein Bein, oder sowas in der Art. Natürlich ist es für uns Schüler viel zu gefährlich und wir sind auch viel zu geschockt dich zu retten. Das muss dann Snape übernehmen. Er wird ins Wasser müssen.

Verstehst du Hermine? Entweder er macht sich total lächerlich, wenn er mit dem riesigen Umhang schwimmt oder er zieht das Teil endlich aus. Es wird so oder so ein Spaß."

Harry sah sie begeistert an.

Als er Hermines Gesichtsausdruck sah fügte er schnell hinzu.

„So ein Krampf verschwindet ja auch ganz schnell wieder. Er wird nie erfahren dass du ihn reingelegt hast."

Hermine hatte ein gräßliches Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, obwohl sie ja noch gar nichts getan hatte.

Allein dass sie mit jemandem befreundet war, der solche Pläne ausheckte um eine andere Person in Verlegenheit zu bringen, war ihr im Moment zuwider.

„Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte," sagte sie lahm, „Snape hätte beinahe auch Ron diesen Typen aus Slytherins ersäufen lassen. Seinen eigenen Schüler wohlgemerkt. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er sich dann ausgerechnet für mich ins Wasser stürzen würde."

Harry schaute sie auf einmal mit einem Ausdruck an, den sie noch nie zuvor bei ihm bemerkt hatte.

„Oh, doch Hermine. Ich bin sogar davon überzeugt," sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme, die irgendwie unheimlich klang.

„Ich bezweifle zwar manchmal, dass Snape überhaupt ein Mensch ist, aber das er ein _Mann _ist, davon bin ich überzeugt."

Hermine musste nun unwillkürlich hart schlucken.

Nein, daran zweifelte sie nach heute morgen auch keine Sekunde mehr.

Aber dass Harry ihr auf diese Weise mitteilte, dass sie inzwischen zu einer attraktiven Frau herangewachsen war, machte sie nur noch verlegener.

Für einen Moment stellte sie sich vor wie es wohl sein mochte von Snape 'gerettet' zu werden.

Sie seufzte.

Dann sagte sie so bestimmt wie möglich:

„Harry, das ist wohl die bescheuertste Idee die du je hattest. Von mir aus spiel du doch den Ertrinkenden. Aber lass mich damit in Ruhe. Hast du außerdem mal drüber nachgedacht dass dieser Mann dir schon ein paar mal das Leben gerettet hat? Aber dir macht es nichts wenn er angst um einen Schüler hat, nicht wahr? Du darfst nicht so mit Gefühlen von anderen spielen. Du würdest doch auch nicht wollen dass das jemand mit dir macht, oder?"

Oweh, nun hatte sie Harry doch eine Standpauke gehalten.

Sie schaute ihn abwartend an.

Harrys Zeigefinger wanderte zu seiner Stirn und er zeigte ihr einen Vogel.

„Du spinnst Hermine. Der Kerl hat doch keine Gefühle. Und Angst hat der sicher in seinem Leben noch nie gehabt. Wie denn auch wenn man der Satan höchstpersönlich ist. Ach ne, das ist ja schon Voldemort, dann halt Satans bester Stellvertreter. Die gehören beide zurück in ihre Hölle, wo sie sicher eines Tages auch sein werden.

Ich geh wieder ins Wasser. Kommst du mit?" fragte er dann plötzlich wieder gut gelaunt.

Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Sie wollte jetzt allein sein.

Die Lust auf fröhliches Rumplanschen war ihr gründlich vergangen.

Harry zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und stürzte sich dann wieder ins kühle Nass, wo er von den anderen schon mit viel Gejohle begrüßt wurde.

Hermine sah einen Moment zu, wie die Schlacht auf einen neuen Höhepunkt hinsteuerte und ließ sich dann auf die Decke sinken.

Sie spürte die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Körper.

Vor ihren Augenlidern tanzten rote Flecke und sie spürte noch wie ihre Haut angenehm warm wurde ehe sie einschlief.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wieviel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war.

Der Schlafmangel der letzten Nacht hatte wieder einmal gesiegt und sie hatte einen sehr lebhaften Traum von einem Mann, der in einem tosenden Meer auf sie zu schwamm.

In ihrem Traum wusste sie, dass sie ertrinken würde, sollte er sie nicht erreichen. Aber sie hatte keinerlei Wasser geschluckt. Ihr fiel auf, dass sie in ihrem Traum wunderschön aussah.

Sie sah erwartungsvoll zu dem Mann der auf sie zu kam, als sie plötzlich erkannte dass es Harry war fühlte sie sich unendlich enttäuscht. Das hätte doch jemand ganz anderes sein müssen, dachte sie in ihrem Traum. Nur wer noch gleich? Die Antwort auf diese Frage manifestierte sich in einer Stimme. Seiner Stimme! Ja, sie hörte Snape...

„Miss Granger! Jetzt wachen Sie doch endlich auf!"

Verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen.

Da stand wirklich Snape.

Sie brauchte einen Moment um wieder richtig klar zu werden.

Dann wurde ihr bewusst wie blöd es aussehen musste, dass sie nur mit einem Bikini bekleidet vor ihm lag.

Es war ihr irgendwie peinlich.

Um irgendetwas zu sagen murmelte sie:  
„Sie stehen mir in der Sonne."

Hermine konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, da es im Schatten lag und sie zudem geblendet wurde.

Sie hörte lediglich an seiner Stimme dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ich glaube Sie hatten bereits mehr Sonne als Sie vertragen können," sagte er merkwürdig ruhig.

Hermine wusste im ersten Moment nicht was er meinte.

Erst als sie sich bewegte merkte sie dass ihre Haut unerträglich spannte.

'Verdammt – Sonnenbrand' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und um zu beweisen wie wenig sie sich dadurch aus dem Konzept bringen ließ stand sie auf um wenigstens den Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen so gering wie möglich zu halten.

Doch kaum dass sie stand drehte sich die Welt um sie. Sie sah noch wie ihr Lehrer einen Schritt in ihre Richtung machte, dann wurde es schwarz.

TBC


	5. Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau Kap5

**Kapitel 5**

**Wer einmal lügt dem glaubt man nicht und wenn er auch die Wahrheit spricht**

Als Hermine wieder erwachte lichtete sich der Nebel vor ihren Augen nur zögerlich.

Sie hörte Stimmen.

Die eine gehörte einer Frau, die andere zweifellos ihrem Zaubertranklehrer. Träumte sie etwa schon wieder von Snape?

Das wurde langsam lästig.

Da sie nun merkte wie ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte entschied sie, dass es wohl diesmal die Realität sein musste . Trotzdem konnte es sich doch hier nur um einen Traum handeln, wieso sollte sie sich in Snapes Räumlichkeiten befinden?

Aber irgendwie sah es hier aus wie in seinem Kerker.

Sie rieb sich die Augen und wurde dafür sofort mit einem irren Brennen ihrer Augenlider bestraft.

Verdammt, dieser Sonnenbrand war mehr als nur heftig.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen wieder und sah sich um.

Sie lag in einem Bett und war in schwarze Satinbettwäsche gehüllt. Der Raum lag im Halbdunkel.

Sie bekam eine Ahnung davon wie schlimm ihre Augen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen sein mussten, da sie bereits dieses Dämmerlicht schon kaum ertrug.

Da sie ohnehin nicht viel erkennen konnte schloss sie wieder erschöpft die Augen und versuchte etwas von den gesprochenen Worten zu verstehen.

„Sind Sie sicher dass Sie alleine klarkommen?" hörte sie die Stimme der Frau.

„Ja. Ich bin sicher," kam die knappe Antwort von Snape.

„Gut. Sie ist hier im Moment auch wirklich besser untergebracht als im Krankensaal. Sie muss es jetzt kühl haben, sonst garantiere ich für nichts. Aber Sie müssen dafür sorgen, dass sie mit dieser Salbe, die ich extra frisch hergestellt habe eingerieben wird. Bitte Professor, testen Sie nicht irgendeinen Trank an ihr!"

'Die Frau muss Poppy sein', sickerte es durch Hermines Verstand.

Der Zaubertranklehrer schien nun erbost.

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie doch in den Krankensaal bringen," sagte er barsch.

„Nein, nein. Sie würde sich nur quälen in der Hitze dort. Es ist wirklich nicht sehr angenehm dort zur Zeit," sagte sie und wischte sich die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn.

Der Lehrer murmelte etwas, das Hermine nicht verstehen konnte.

„Ja, mir wäre auch lieber wenn er seine Zustimmung gegeben hätte dass Hermine hier bei Ihnen untergebracht wird. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es so eine gute Idee ist," sagte Poppy nun zweifelnd.

Nun wurde Snapes Stimme wieder lauter als er fragte:

„was denn jetzt? Glauben Sie es macht mir Spaß meine Behausung mit diesem Kind zu teilen?"

Eine kurze Stille entstand.

Dann entgegnete Poppy vorsichtig:

„Dieses 'Kind' wird nächste Woche Siebzehn. Ich habe es eben in ihrer Krankenakte gesehen. Ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass mir nicht ganz wohl dabei ist, dass sie in Ihrem Bett liegt. Ich wünschte wir hätten Professor Dumbledore erreichen können."

Snape schnaubte so laut dass Hermine es deutlich vernehmen konnte.

„Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore vertraut mir. Es wäre sehr erfreulich wenn Sie sich auch ein wenig dazu durchringen könnten!"

Die Krankenschwester zögerte noch kurz dann sagte sie:

„Ich werde zweimal am Tag nach ihr sehen. Ich denke in zwei, drei Tagen ist das Schlimmste überstanden. Falls es abkühlen sollte, wonach es im Moment aber nicht aussieht, werden wir sie natürlich sofort auf die Krankenstation verlegen. Ähm, eine Frage nur noch. Wo werden Sie denn nun schlafen wo Ihr Bett doch belegt ist?"

Hermine hielt vor Schreck die Luft an.

Sie wusste nicht was nun kommen würde. Vielleicht würde Snape einen Wutanfall kriegen weil sie ihm immer noch nicht vertraute.

Dann hörte sie die etwas gepresste Stimme ihres Lehrers, der offensichtlich um Beherrschung rang:

„Auf – der – Couch", betonte er jedes einzelne Wort.

„Na, dann geh ich jetzt mal. Wenn etwas ist, wissen Sie wo Sie mich finden können," damit verabschiedete sich Poppy.

Hermine hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten das alles zu verarbeiten.

Schon wieder war sie mit Snape allein. Aber schlimmer noch. Sie lag in seinem Bett.

'Das geht nicht. Und das will ich nicht', schoss es durch ihren Kopf.

Was sollte das alles überhaupt?

Sie würde beweisen, dass sie nicht auf seine Hilfe angewiesen war. Sie würde einfach hinausspazieren und ihm sagen, dass sie jetzt zurück in ihren Turm ging und sich einfach mal richtig ausschlafen würde.

Sie erhob sich, doch im gleichen Moment befiel sie ein Schwindelgefühl wie sie es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Ihr wurde schrecklich übel.

'Oh Gott, nein!' schrie sie in Gedanken.

In ihrer Panik suchte sie nach einem Behältnis.

Durch ihre Übelkeit hindurch drang noch das Gefühl von Überraschung als sie tatsächlich einen alten Topf neben dem Bett stehen sah. Sie schaffte es gerade noch ihn zu greifen und sich dorthinein

zu übergeben.

'Soviel zu der Theorie hier einfach die Fliege zu machen', dachte sie erschöpft, worauf sie sich wieder ins Bett zurückfallen ließ und kurz darauf in tiefen Schlaf sank.

Als sie wieder erwachte hatte sie keinerlei Zeitgefühl mehr.

Sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen ob nur ein paar Minuten oder gar Stunden vergangen waren.

Ihre Kehle war völlig ausgetrocknet und trotz der Bettdecke fror sie erbärmlich.

Sie sah sich wieder um und versuchte diesmal mehr zu erkennen als vorhin.

Neben dem Bett stand ein Nachttisch, der ebenso wie das Bett aus Mahagoni war.

Darauf befand sich ein Tiegel mit Salbe, aus dem offensichtlich schon ein Teil entnommen worden war.

Sie schluckte.

Dann nahm sie sich ein Herz und schaute unter ihre Bettdecke.

Sie sah, dass sie mit einem Nachthemd aus Baumwolle bekleidet war. Offensichtlich stammte es aus dem Bestand der Krankenstation, denn solch ein Nachthemd besaß sie nicht und sie zweifelte schwer daran dass es Snape gehörte.

Sie konnte selbst in diesem Halbdunkel erkennen dass ihre Haut am ganzen Körper knallrot war. Allerdings sah sie auch noch einige Spuren die die Salbe hinterlassen hatte. Er hatte sie also vor kurzem erst eingecremt. Gott wie peinlich das war!

Wenigstens war die Übelkeit jetzt nicht mehr so schlimm.

Sie spürte, dass sie dringend mal pinkeln musste und war sehr erleichtert dass die angrenzende Tür offensichtlich ins Badezimmer führte.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf und wartete einen Moment sitzend bis ihr Kreislauf ihr mitteilte dass sie nun gefahrlos aufstehen dürfte.

Dann schlich sie leise ins Bad.

Sie schloss die Tür und stellte fest, dass sich kein Schlüssel im Schlüsselloch befand.

'Klar, warum auch? Er ist ja immer allein und Besucher hat er schließlich auch nicht' dachte sie ärgerlich.

'O.K. Allen Mythen zum Trotz besitzt er eine Dusche, eine Badewanne, ein Waschbecken und eine Toilette', auf letztere ließ sich Hermine nun erschöpft sinken.

Als sie abgezogen und die Hände gewaschen hatte warf sie einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken.

Sie erschrak regelrecht vor ihrem eigenen Anblick. Schnell wandte sie sich ab und dachte:

'Einen Spiegel besitzt dieser Mann also auch, entgegen aller Vermutungen. Leider zeigt dieser allerdings nur Horrorvisionen von dem jeweiligen Betrachter – oder sehe ich wirklich so gräßlich aus?'

Sie hoffte dass Snape nicht mitbekomen hatte dass sie aufgestanden war.

Am besten sie schlich schnell zurück und schlief einfach drei Tage lang um sich dann gleich verabschieden zu können ohne vorher mit ihm sprechen zu müssen.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür und schlich durch das dunkle Zimmer zurück.

Fast beim Bett angekommen stieß sie mit dem Fuß gegen den Topf in den sie sich irgendwann früher am Tag übergeben hatte.

Peinlich berührt stellte sie fest, dass er bereits geleert und gesäubert wieder auf den nächsten Fauxpas von ihr wartete.

Sie dachte gerade darüber nach, ob es einen Zauber gab mit dem man sich einfach in Luft auflösen konnte als Snape auf einmal den Raum betrat.

„Besser Sie legen sich gleich wieder hin," sagte er nicht unfreundlich.

Hermine konnte nichts sagen und flüchtete unter die Decke.

Der kurze Ausflug ins Bad hatte sie ins Schwitzen gebracht und trotzdem fror sie jetzt noch stärker als vorher.

Sie zog die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze und entschied, dass dies nur ein schwacher Trost dafür war sich nicht unsichtbar machen zu können.

„Sie haben einen Sonnenstich," erklärte ihr Snape.

„Übelkeit und Fieber, sowie Schwindel und Kopfschmerzen dürften aber in ein paar Stunden nachlassen."

Als keine Antwort von ihr kam fügte er hinzu:

„Die hübsche rote Färbung ihrer Haut dürfte dagegen noch etwas länger anhalten," er lächelte zynisch.

Dann setzte er hinzu: "Naja, ich weiß ja nicht was in Weiberköpfen so vorgeht, aber der Spruch 'Wer schön sein will muss leiden' scheint sich ja immer wieder zu bewahrheiten. Wenn Sie allerdings vorhatten braun zu werden, werden sie wohl nachdem ihre Haut sich abgeschält hat nicht viel Freude daran haben."

Hermine stutzte.

Jetzt machte er sich auch noch lustig über sie.

Vielleicht war es unvernünftig gewesen in der Sonne einzuschlafen, aber das konnte schließlich jedem mal passieren.

Sie fühlte sich gräßlich. Ihr Körper war völlig geschunden und dann war sie auf jemanden angewiesen, der sie auch noch mit Spott überschüttete.

Sie wurde wütend.

„Ich wollte nicht braun werden. Dass das passiert ist sind nur Sie schuld," krächzte sie ihn an. Ihre Kehle wollte ihr offensichtlich klar machen, dass es besser war zu schweigen.

Snape schien sie denn auch kaum verstanden zu haben.

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, dann verließ er den Raum.

'Super, jetzt läßt er dich einfach hier liegen und du kannst gucken wie du klar kommst', dachte Hermine wütend auf sich selbst.

Aber schon eine Minute später kam er zurück und hielt ihr ein Glas Wasser vor die Nase.

„Trinken Sie erst mal was, dann können Sie mich viel besser beschimpfen," sagte er sarkastisch.

Sie nahm ihm das Glas ab und trank vorsichtig.

Dann reichte sie es ihm zurück.

Er sah sie abwartend an.

„Ähm," begann Hermine, „wenn ich die letzte Nacht geschlafen hätte, wäre ich bestimmt nicht am See in Tiefschlaf gefallen," erklärte sie zögerlich.

Er sah sie verständnislos an.

„Wenn Sie die letzte Nacht wieder nicht geschlafen haben, so ist das sicher nicht meine Schuld. Es sei denn, Sie hätten meine Tür letzte Nacht nicht richtig verschlossen."

Sie seufzte.

„Doch, hab ich" , erwiderte sie knapp.

„Aber Sie mit ihrem blöden Zauberstabverhexen haben wohl nicht darüber nachgedacht dass ich eigentlich Nachts zu schlafen pflege."

Snape hatte immer noch keine Ahnung worum es ging.

„Naja, ich kann doch unmöglich im Schlaf mitkriegen ob das Ding leuchtet oder nicht. Also war ich die halbe Nacht wach und hab immer wieder draufgeguckt. Das war mal wieder typisch für Sie darüber nicht nachzudenken," schloss sie ärgerlich.

Sie hatte schon darauf verzichtet zu erwähnen, dass sie diesen dämlichen Zauberstab direkt vor sich auf das Kissen gelegt hatte um ihn im Auge behalten zu können. Dies hatte ihr einen blöden Kommentar von einer Mitschülerin eingebracht, die gemutmaßt hatte, dass Hermine wohl ihren Zauberstab mit einem Kuscheltier verwechselt hätte.

Es war ja auch so schon dämlich genug es ihm zu erklären, aber genau so war es gewesen. Nur weil er sich nicht anständig mit ihr abgesprochen hatte, sondern Dinge, die auch sie angingen, einfach über ihren Kopf hinweg entschied.

Es dauerte lange bis Snape etwas auf Hermines Ausführungen erwiderte.

Zudem war es nicht gerade das was Hermine erwartet hatte.

„Das muss aufhören", zischte er sie an.

Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Was denn?" fragte sie und merkte wie ihre Kopfschmerzen zunahmen.

„Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie sich um mich keine Gedanken machen sollen. Statt einmal zu hören was man Ihnen sagt, liegen Sie die halbe Nacht wach um sich völlig unsinnige Sorgen zu machen.

Wir werden zusammen eine Lösung finden wenn es Ihnen besser geht. Aber eins sage ich Ihnen, lassen Sie es sich bloß nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, sich um mein Wohlbefinden zu kümmern, ist das klar?"

Bei jedem andern hätte die Stimme wohl das Gegenteil vom Gesprochenen ausgedrückt. Bei ihm nicht!

Seine Stimme klang, als sei es verabscheuungswürdig sich um einen anderen Menschen zu sorgen.

Sie wollte ihm nicht zeigen, dass sie durch seine Worte irgendwie verletzt war.

„Ja, Sir," erwiderte sie deshalb und deutete gespielt ein Salutieren an. Dann sagte sie:

„Ich würde gerne das gleiche von Ihnen verlangen, aber im Moment bin ich wohl nicht in der Lage für solche Forderungen."

Er sah sie mit undurchdringlichem Blick an.

Dann antwortete er:

„Sie brauchen sich nicht in meiner Schuld zu fühlen weil ich mich um Sie kümmere. Sie sind schließlich meine Schülerin und es ist meine Pflicht dafür zu sorgen dass Ihnen nichts passiert. Außerdem habe ich Sie nur hier aufgenommen weil ich darauf angewiesen bin, dass Sie mich nach wie vor einschliessen. Das wäre ja schlecht gegangen wenn Sie im Krankensaal untergebracht wären.

Den Schlüssel haben Sie doch dabei, oder?"

Hermine schluckte.

Sie hob ein Stück die Bettdecke hoch und deutete auf das Nachthemd. Dann schüttelte sie unmerklich den Kopf.

Snape verdrehte die Augen und erklärte:

„Ihre Sachen hat Madam Pomfrey drüben auf den Stuhl gelegt. Ist der Schlüssel dort dabei?"

Abermals schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Verdammt," entfuhr es ihm.

„Ich war zum Schwimmen. Da nehme ich doch nicht Ihren Schlüssel mit," erklärte Hermine empört.

Sie fühlte sich schlecht. Die Übelkeit nahm wieder zu und die Kopfschmerzen wurden rasend.

„Gut, dann muss es heute nacht eben so gehen. Vielleicht fühlen Sie sich morgen soweit fit, dass Sie ihn holen gehen können. Schlafen Sie jetzt, ich werde auch versuchen noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen. Sie sind ja vielleicht für morgen vom Unterricht freigestellt. Ich jedoch nicht!"

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Wieviel Uhr ist es denn," fragte sie.

„Drei Uhr morgens," sagte er kurzangebunden.

„Oh," entfuhr es Hermine.

„Nun, gute Nacht dann," fügte sie hinzu.

Snape murmelte noch etwas, das durchaus ein 'ebenso' bedeuten konnte. Sicher war sich Hermine da allerdings nicht.

'Blöder Schlüssel. Blöde Sonne. Blöder Snape', dachte sie noch bevor sie wieder einschlief.

Als sie wieder aufwachte fühlte sie sich schon sehr viel besser.

Der Schwindel und die Übelkeit waren verschwunden. Allerdings fröstelte sie etwas und so vermutete sie, dass sie immer noch leichtes Fieber hatte.

Ihre Haut fing nun überall an zu jucken, was äußerst unangenehm war.

Sie nahm die Salbe vom Nachttisch, dann suchte sie vergeblich nach dem Glas, das Snape ihr eben gegeben hatte. Sie gab die Suche auf und ging ins Bad.

Dort trank sie aus dem Wasserhahn gierig mehrere Schlucke, bevor sie sich daran machte sich einzucremen.

Sie fror erbärmlich und als sie mit Einreiben fertig war zog sie schnell das Nachthemd wieder über.

Da es sie allerdings kaum zu wärmen schien verlor sie jede Scheu und griff sich Snapes Bademantel, den er tags zuvor getragen hatte als sie ihn so überfiel, und der nun an der Badezimmertür an einem Haken hing.

Es tat unendlich gut sich darin einzukuscheln.

Sie genoß die Wärme und den Geruch der von ihm ausging.

Sie vergrub kurz ihre Nase in dem weichen Stoff und sog diesen männlichen, herben Duft ein.

Dann verließ sie leise das Bad und wühlte in ihren Kleidungstücken, die über dem Stuhl lagen nach ihrer Uhr. Sie fand sie in ihrer Hosentasche, wo sie sie zuletzt verstaut hatte bevor sie sich fürs Schwimmen ausgezogen hatte.

Da sie normalerweise in einem Schlafsaal mit mehreren Mädchen schlief hatte sie sich einmal eine Uhr mit reflektierenden Zeigern zugelegt.

Dies kam ihr in dem dunklen Zimmer nun ganz gelegen.

Aber sie schaute verwirrt auf die Zeiger.

Es war ja erst sechs Uhr morgens.

Sie fühlte sich allerdings kein bißchen müde mehr.

'Kein Wunder', dachte sie. 'Ich habe ja auch gestern fast den ganzen Nachmittag geschlafen.'

Sie fragte sich was sie nun machen sollte.

Eigentlich hatte sie wirklich keine Lust eine Stunde dumm rumzusitzen bis Snape aufwachte.

Ihr fiel sein Bücherregal wieder ein.

Irgendwo in diesem Schlafzimmer musste man doch Licht machen können.

Tatsächlich fand sie einen Kerzenleuchter der an der Wand hing.

Sie zog den Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang, der bei ihren Kleidungstücken lag und entzündete die Kerzen mit einem leisen:"Inflammare."

Nun gut, das war geschafft.

Jetzt aber folgte der schwierigere Teil.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür zu Snapes Wohnzimmer.

Ein kurzer Blick durch den Raum zeigte ihr dass er tatsächlich auf der Couch schlief.

Sie zog den Bademantel fester um sich und schlich mit nackten Füßen in Richtung Bücherregal.

Der Teppich dämpfte zum Glück ihre Schritte.

'Wahrscheinlich wäre Snape gar nicht erfreut wenn er wüßte dass ich hier herumschleiche, während er schläft,' dachte sie beklommen.

Leise ging sie um den Schreibtisch herum und versuchte in dem Halbdunkel die Titel der Bücher zu entziffern um sich eines auszusuchen.

Sie fand jede Menge Fachbücher, die zweifellos sehr interessant waren.

Allerdings fühlte sie sich nicht gut genug um sich jetzt schon wieder mit dieser Art von Lektüre zu beschäftigen.

Nein, sie brauchte etwas Kurzweiliges. Etwas, das nicht viel Angstrengung beim Lesen erforderte.

Verdammt, hatte er so etwas wie Romane denn gar nicht?

Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen um die oberste Reihe inspizieren zu können.

Goethe, Die Leiden des jungen Werther, sah sie zu ihrem Erstaunen.

'Hm, zu schwermütig' entschied sie.

Schneider, Schlafes Bruder,

'auch schwermütig'.

Kafka, Die Verwandlung,

'besitzt dieser Mann auch etwas, das einen nicht in den Selbstmord treibt?'

Shakespeare, Romeo und Julia,

Hermine stutzte, ein Liebesroman? Naja, eher eine Liebestragödie, somit passte es wieder in das Bild eines Mannes, der ein Faible für melancholische Weltliteratur zu haben schien.

'Jetzt entscheid dich Hermine sonst ist die Stunde gleich schon rum und er wird wach und sieht dich hier.'

Sie fand noch Stevenson, Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde,

und Oscar Wilde, Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray, für den sie sich schließlich entschied.

Das Buch fest an ihre Brust gedrückt drehte sie sich um und wollte auf schnellstem Wege zurückschleichen.

Ihre Füße allerdings schienen sich auf einmal verselbständigt zu haben, denn sie änderten abrupt die Richtung und bewegten sich zur Couch.

Hermine konnte einfach nicht anders.

Die Versuchung war zu verlockend.

Sie wollte ihn einmal ansehen ohne von seinem strengen Blick in die Schranken gewiesen zu werden.

Als sie ihm näher kam fing ihr Herz wie wild an zu klopfen.

Sie versuchte dennoch so leise wie möglich zu atmen.

Nun stand sie direkt neben ihm.

Er schlief auf dem Rücken.

Eine dünne Decke verhüllte seinen Körper.

Hermine konnte dennoch erkennen dass er wohl entschieden hatte, dass es besser war bekleidet zu schlafen.

'Kein Wunder' dachte sie 'da ihm ansonsten sicher auch zu kalt wäre, wo ich doch seine Bettdecke in Beschlag genommen habe.'

Seine Hände lagen locker neben dem Körper.

Sie kannte seine Hände zu genüge, dennoch war sie irgendwie von ihnen fasziniert.

Diese ausdrucksvollen und dennoch sanften Hände hätte man eigentlich einem freundlichen Menschen zugeordnet.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu seinem Gesicht.

Sie hätte diesen Anblick niemals für möglich gehalten.

Er sah völlig entspannt aus.

Die steile Falte über seiner Nase, die sich immer bildete wenn er wütend oder sarkastisch war, schien wie weggezaubert.

Sein ganzer Ausdruck war irgendwie so offen.

Die Härte, die er jeden Tag zur Schau stellte, ließ sich nur noch erahnen.

Seine Augen, obwohl geschlossen, wirkten nahezu freundlich und sie wünschte sich dass er sie einmal offenen Auges mit so einer gelassenen Miene ansehen würde.

Eine Strähne seiner Haare fiel ihm locker in die Stirn. Das tiefe Dunkel der Haare im Kontrast zu der hellen Haut ließ sie für einen Moment darüber nachdenken wie schön es wäre ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen.

Unweigerlich fiel ihr Blick auf seinen Mund.

Dass er den Mund sonst immer zu einer dünnen Linie werden ließ hob seine Nase unvorteilhaft hervor.

Nun, da sein Mund ebenfalls entspannt war, bemerkte sie, dass auch er zum Küssen einlud.

'Jetzt reiss dich aber mal zusammen. Er hat schon recht wenn er dich 'silly girl' nennt, genau das bist du ja auch. Total verrückt.'

Er würde es schließlich hassen wenn er wüsste dass er im Schlaf so friedlich aussah. So wenig angsteinflößend und vor allem so erotisch.

Mit Mühe riss sie sich von seinem Anblick los und eilte mit schnellen Schritten in das Schlafzimmer.

Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und zog die Decke zusätzlich über den Bademantel.

Dann schlug sie das Buch auf.

Natürlich besaß Snape eine illustrierte Ausgabe von 'Bildnis des Dorian Gray'.

Da sie die Handlung schon kannte durchblätterte sie das Buch neugierig um sich die Zeichnungen anzusehen.

Die erste zeigte den jungen und sehr schönen Dorian wie er das Bildnis von sich malen ließ.

Dann folgte eine Zeichnung die ihn in vornehmer Gesellschaft zeigte.

Hermine wusste dass Dorian Gray schreckliche Dinge tat, die keinerlei Einfluss auf sein hübsches Äußeres hatten.

Das Bildnis verwandelte sich dagegen bei jeder grauenvollen Tat und Dorian war bemüht es zu verbergen.

Hermine konnte auf einer der nächsten Seiten sehen wie das Bildnis zugedeckt wurde.

Dorian veränderte sich zwar nicht äußerlich, aber seine Seele war bald ebenso zu einem Wrack geworden wie man es auf dem Bild immer deutlicher erkennen konnte.

Am ende versuchte er das Gemälde zu zerstören und tötete damit sich selbst.

Das Bildnis kehrte in seinen Ursprungszustand zurück und zeigte den jungen wunderschönen Mann,

während Dorian Gray selbst völlig entstellt starb.

Hermine sah immer noch auf die Zeichnung der skelettartigen Hände am Ende der Geschichte als ihr plötzlich ein merkwürdiger Gedanke kam.

Bei Snape schien es ja geradezu umgekehrt zu sein.

Mit jeder Gemeinheit wurde sein Gesicht verbiesterter.

Dennoch gab es tief in ihm drin den Spiegel seiner Seele. In diesem war er hilfsbereit, gutmütig und wunderschön.

Sie blätterte zurück zum Anfang der Geschichte und begann zu lesen:

Das Atelier war erfüllt vom starken Geruch der Rosen,

und wenn der leichte sommerliche Wind durch die Bäume des Gartens rauschte, wehte durch die offene Tür der schwere Duft des Flieders, oder der feinere Hauch des blühenden Rotdorns...

Sie hatte gerade das zweite Kapitel zu ende gelesen als sie nebenan Geräusche hörte.

Kurz darauf klopfte es leise an ihre Tür.

Sie überlegte ob sie das Buch verstecken sollte.

Dann entschied sie dass es unsinnig wäre. Er würde vielleicht sowieso feststellen dass es fehlte und dann würde er gar glauben sie hätte es gestohlen.

„Ich bin wach!"rief sie.

Er öffnete die Tür und kam hereingeschlurft.

Ein kurzer Blick in ihre Richtung und ein geknurrtes „Morgen" dann verschwand er im Bad.

'Hm' dachte Hermine, 'natürlich ist er ein Morgenmuffel. Eigentlich ist er ein Ganztagsmuffel. Ob es diesen Ausdruck schon gibt. Egal, für Snape müsste er glatt erfunden werden.'

Sie versuchte nicht zu lauschen was im Bad vor sich ging.

Für ihn musste es sehr ungewöhnlich sein morgens überhaupt auf jemanden zu treffen bevor er sich für den Tag gerüstest hatte. Dazu gehörte, neben der Morgentoilette, natürlich sein unvermeidlicher schwarzer Umhang.

Es stellte schon ein einmaliges Erlebnis dar, ihn in etwas anderem zu sehen.

Als Hermine daran dachte, dass sie ihn nun sogar schon völlig ohne Bekleidung gesehen hatte kam es ihr sehr unwirklich vor.

Er schien es ja erstaunlich locker zu nehmen. Schließlich hatte er ihr ja noch keinen Vergessenszauber aufgezwungen. Aber es würde ihr eh keiner glauben wenn sie es erzählen würde.

Und schließlich war es zur Zeit eher schlecht wenn sie die vorgefallenen Dinge vergessen würde, denn dann würde sie sich doch sehr wundern warum ihr Lehrer von ihr verlangte ihn einzuschließen.

'Oh, der Schlüssel', fiel es ihr wieder siedendheiß ein.

'Ich muss ihn unbedingt holen. Wenn alle anderen im Unterricht sind ist sicher die beste Gelegenheit.'

Sie hing gerade noch ihren Gedanken nach, als die Badezimmertür sehr schwungvoll geöffnet wurde.

Snape stand da im Schlafanzug und sah zwar wacher, aber nicht gerade erfreut aus.

„Miss Granger, ist Ihnen vielleicht etwas über den Verbleib meines Bademantels bekannt?," fragte er barsch.

Hermine wurde blass.

Leugnen hatte wohl keinen Zweck.

Also zog sie schuldbewußt die Bettdecke weg und gewährte ihm einen Blick auf seinen Bademantel.

Er schnaubte durch die Nase wie ein wilder Stier.

„Toll, bedienen Sie sich ruhig..." polterte er.

Dann sah sie dass er nun auch das Buch gesehen hatte.

Seine Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Wann haben Sie das entwendet," fragte er nun zischend.

„Äh, ich habe es nicht entwendet. Ich habe es mir nur geliehen," sagte Hermine leise.

„Wann," fuhr er sie an.

„E...Eben," stotterte sie.

Er ließ dieses eine Wort auf sich wirken und ein noch grimmigerer Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht.

Offensichtlich wollte er sich keine Blöße geben, denn er wirkte auf einmal sehr entschlossen.

„Ich werde Sie wohl in diesem Zimmer einschließen müssen solange ich im Unterricht bin," sagte er drohend.

„Von mir aus," knurrte Hermine nun ihrersseits.

„Eigentlich," fügte sie hinzu „wollte ich ja währenddessen den Schlüssel holen, aber ist ja auch egal," gab sie sich uninteressiert.

Snape murmelte offenbar einige Schimpfworte vor sich hin, die Hermine zum Glück nicht verstand.

Dann sagte er nun wieder lauter:

„Bringen Sie sich bei der Gelegenheit Ihren eigenen Bademantel mit, und ihre Schulbücher," setzte er mit einem weiteren kurzen Blick auf Oscar Wilde hinzu.

Hermine nickte nur.

„Ach, und Sie sollten auf jeden Fall solange warten bis Madam Pomfrey nach Ihnen gesehen hat. Ich habe ihr gesagt dass sie hier erst aufkreuzen soll wenn ich schon weg bin._ Eine _Frau in meinen Räumen ist schon mehr als ich ertragen kann," mit diesen Worten kramte er in seinem Kleiderschrank, riss förmlich seine Sachen vom Haken und verließ dann das Schlafzimmer ohne noch einmal zu Hermine zu schauen.

Etwa zehn Minuten später hörte sie wie er ohne weiteres Abschiedswort seine Wohnräume verließ.

Hermine hatte sich während dieser Zeit nicht gerührt.

Sie wiederholte in Gedanken immer wieder:

'Frau! Er hat Frau gesagt!'

TBC


	6. Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau Kap6

**Kapitel 6**

**Aller Anfang ist schwer**

Ron und Harry gingen durch die Große Halle und grübelten zusammen über den Verbleib von Hermine.

„Wir müssen Poppy fragen," sagte Harry bestimmt.

Ron sah ihn von der Seite an.

„Meinst du nicht auch die wundert sich ein bißchen wenn wir ihr erzählen, dass wir gar nicht mehr an Hermine gedacht haben als wir vom See zum Schloss zurück gingen."

Harry war entrüstet:

„_Du_ hast vielleicht nicht mehr an sie gedacht. Du hast ja jetzt nur noch Emilie im Kopf. Ich habe schon an sie gedacht, aber ich glaubte sie wär schon zum Schloss zurück ohne sich zu verabschieden. Ich glaub sie war sauer auf mich," fügte er hinzu und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig weil er eigentlich Ron nicht erzählen wollte, welche Idee er gestern gehabt hatte. Im Nachhinein fand er sie auch gar nicht so gut.

Nicht dass er plötzlich Gewissensbisse Snape gegenüber gehabt hätte. Vielmehr war es wirklich gemein gewesen so etwas von Hermine zu verlangen. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätte Snape eine Mund- zu-Mund-Beatmung bei ihr durchgeführt. Oh Gott wie eklig!

Ron schien Harrys letzte Bemerkung ohnehin nicht mitbekommen zu haben.

In dem Moment als Harry den Namen Emilie erwähnt hatte war Rons Blick glasig geworden und vor seinem Auge spielten sich offensichtlich die romantischsten Tagträume ab.

„Ich halte dass nicht mehr aus," sagte Harry.

Ron, der es auf sich bezogen hatte schaute schuldbewußt zu seinem Freund.

Dieser jedoch fügte hinzu:

„ich muss jetzt sofort wissen was mit ihr ist. Schließlich hat Ginny gesagt dass sie letzte Nacht nicht im Schlafraum war."

Ron versuchte sein Hirn dazu anzutreiben an etwas anderes als Emilie zu denken.

„Ja, hat Ginny denn nicht Professor McGonagall informiert?"

Harry sah Ron nun mit mildem Tadel an.

„Sag mal Ron, hörst du deiner Schwester eigentlich auch manchmal zu?

Sie hat sie natürlich informiert, aber Professor McGonagall hat nur gesagt, sie müsse sich keine Gedanken machen. Hermine sei für ein paar Tage nicht abkömmlich aber es gehe ihr soweit gut."

„Hm" machte Ron da ihm nichts dazu einfiel.

„Glaubst du Professor McGonagall würde_ uns_ mehr sagen? Schließlich sind wir Hermines Freunde."

„Weiß nich..." gab Ron unbestimmt zurück.

Harry verdrehte die Augen.

Im gleichen Moment sah er Madam Pomfrey die Treppe hinunterkommen.

„Hey, so ein Glück. Wir brauchen nicht mal zum Krankenflügel zu gehen. Da kommt Poppy ja," rief Harry begeistert.

Ron ließ sich mit ihm ziehen.

Madam Pomfrey schien etwas erstaunt, am frühen morgen derart bestürmt zu werden.

„Entschuldigung, wir hätten da mal eine Frage..."begann Harry etwas atemlos.

„Wissen Sie was mit Hermine ist? Ist sie krank? Liegt sie im Krankensaal? Wir würden sie gerne besuchen," sprudelte es aus Harry heraus.

Madam Pomfrey sah irritiert aus.

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es merkwürdig aussehen würde wenn Hermine krank, aber nicht auf der Krankenstation war.

Hätte sie das doch bloß vorher mit Professor Snape besprochen.

Er wäre sicher nicht begeistert wenn jeder wüsste dass seine Wohnräume nun ein Krankenlager waren.

Außerdem würde er ihr den Kopf abreissen wenn eine Horde Schüler bei ihm auftauchen würde um Hermine einen Krankenbesuch abzustatten.

„Nein," begann sie zögerlich. „Hermine ist nicht auf der Krankenstation. Sie ist in einem... isolierten Zimmer, weil ähm, sie leider die Windpocken hat. Eine Muggelkrankheit, die sehr ansteckend ist. Deshalb darf auch niemand zu ihr. Aber ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Bald ist sie wieder genesen. Wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigt."

Mit diesen Worten trat sie an den beiden vorbei und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in die sie eigentlich gewollt hatte.

Die beiden würden es schließlich zu schnell herausbekommen wo Hermine sich befand, wenn sie direkt zu den Kerkern ging.

Harry und Ron sahen sich ratlos an.

„Komm wir müssen los," sagte Harry schließlich.

Madam Pomfrey hatte aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet wie die beiden sich auf den Weg zu ihren Klassenräumen machten.

Schnell durchquerte sie die Halle und ging hinunter zu den Kerkern.

Einen kurzen Moment zögerte sie vor der Tür.

Sie hoffte dass Snape nicht aus Gewohnheit seine Tür magisch verschlossen hatte.

Dann drückte sie vorsichtig die Klinke hinunter.

Die Tür ließ sich öffnen.

Sie trat ein und ging schnurstracks zum Schlafzimmer des Professors.

'Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl so durch seine Räume zu laufen' dachte sie.

Sie klopfte kurz an die Schlafzimmertür und wartete dass Hermine sie hereinbat.

„Wie geht es dir, meine Liebe," fragte sie beschwingt.

Hermine versuchte ein Lächeln:

„Danke, ganz gut. Es ist schön ein freundliches Gesicht zu sehen."

Madam Pomfrey seufzte kurz auf.

„Ich kann mir schon vorstellen wie schwer es für dich sein muss mit Professor Snape zurechtzukommen. Ich wünschte ich könnte Dir eine Alternative bieten."

Hermine spürte nun wie unwohl sie sich fühlte weil sie offensichtlich in Snapes Augen nur eine blöde Schülerin war. Oder vielleicht eine blöde Frau – was die Sache auch nicht besser machte.

„Kann ich nicht heute schon in den Krankenflügel? Oder vielleicht sogar schon zurück in meinen Turm? Mir geht es doch schon viel besser," versuchte es Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

Madam Pomfrey sah nun sehr mitleidig aus als sie sagte:

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber es geht dir nur deshalb besser weil du dich hier in diesem kühlen Raum aufhälst. Noch ist es oben erträglich, aber wir haben auch erst acht Uhr morgens. Schon im Laufe des Vormittags wird es unerträglich heiß. Das können wir deinem Kreislauf noch nicht zumuten.

Außerdem kannst du mir glauben, dass wenn du das Jucken deiner Haut jetzt schon als unangenehm empfindest, es oben quälend finden würdest. Zudem kommt der Wasserverlust. Sei froh, hier nicht alles was du an Flüssigkeit zu dir nimmst, gleich wieder auszuschwitzen. Dein Körper braucht dringend Flüssigkeit um sich zu erholen.

Hat Professor Snape dafür gesorgt dass du immer etwas zu trinken hast?"

Hermine hatte gut Lust jetzt ausgiebig gegen ihren Lehrer zu wettern, aber irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab.

„Ja, ja," murmelte sie.

Madam Pomfrey schien nicht an Hermines Worten zu zweifeln."Wir werden dir jetzt erst mal Fieber messen," sagte sie und holte ein Thermometer aus ihrer Tasche. Sie hielt es Hermine hin, die es unter ihren Arm verschwinden ließ.

Madam Pomfrey sah kurz auf die Uhr um die Zeit zu messen.

Dann sagte sie:

„Professor McGonagall hat mich gebeten dafür zu sorgen, dass du ein paar Sachen aus dem Turm gebracht bekommst. Ich werde gleich nach der Untersuchung hinaufgehen und holen was du benötigst."

Hermine überlegte.

Das brachte ihren Plan nun ganz durcheinander.

Sie konnte Poppy ja schlecht bitten den Schlüssel mitzubringen, den sie in ihrem Nachttisch in einer Tamponpackung versteckt hatte.

'Oh, aber klar' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Ähm, Poppy," begann sie zögerlich.

Die Krankenschwester sah auf.

„Tja, also ich werde wohl heute oder morgen meine Tage bekommen. Könnten Sie mir meine Schachtel Tampons mitbringen? Sie ist in meinem Nachttisch, unter der Unterwäsche."

Madam Pomfrey lächelte gütig.

„Aber natürlich Hermine" erwiderte sie.

Sie zog das Thermometer hervor und sah darauf.

„Wie ich es mir schon dachte, immer noch Fieber. Aber das ist gut so. Wir werden es nicht unterdrücken. Schließlich hilft es dem Körper sich selbst zu wehren. Ich werde dir aber noch etwas von der Salbe dalassen. Du kannst dich doch selbst einreiben, oder? Gestern habe ich das übernommen da du ja noch zu schwach warst."

Hermine spürte Erleichterung.

Dann hatte Snape sie also gar nicht eingerieben, sondern Poppy.

„Ja, kein Problem," versicherte sie schnell.

„Nun, was brauchst du denn sonst noch von oben?" fragte sie liebenswürdig.

Hermine machte eine kurze Auflistung.

Sie vergaß auch nicht ihre Schulbücher zu erwähnen.

Poppy hörte aufmerksam zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg um das Gewünschte zu holen.

Hermine war erleichtert.

Jetzt brauchte sie nicht mehr auf Snapes Sachen zurückzugreifen, was ihr Verhältnis zueinander sicher etwas entspannen würde. Er schien ja wirklich sehr eigen mit seinen Sachen zu sein.

Aber dass er ihr nichts zu trinken angeboten hatte, außer diesem einen Glas Wasser, kam einer Frechheit gleich. Und das wollte sie ihm auch sagen, entschied sie.

Hermine hatte einige Zeit gedankenverloren dagesessen, als sie wieder die heitere Stimme von Madam Pomfrey hörte:

„Ich bin wieder da," rief diese.

Dann betrat sie den Raum.

In ihren Armen lagen mehrere Kleidungsstücke, die offensichtlich zu groß für die Tasche waren, welche sie in aller Eile für Hermine gepackt hatte.

Unter anderem war ihr Bademantel aus pinkfarbenem Frottee dabei.

Hermine sprang förmlich aus dem Bett und nahm Poppy die Sachen ab.

Sie stellte die Tasche auf den Boden und legte die restliche Kleidung achtlos über den Stuhl zu den anderen Sachen.

Den Bademantel legte sie auf das Bett um Snapes ausziehen zu können.

Madam Pomfrey beäugte den viel zu großen, dunklen Bademantel nun kritisch, während Hermine sich daraus befreite.

„Das ist doch nicht etwa seiner?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ähm, doch," erwiderte Hermine.

„Das war aber wirklich sehr freundlich von ihm dir den zu überlassen," sagte sie erstaunt.

„Nun, das hat er eigentlich gar nicht...jedenfalls nicht freiwillig," fügte Hermine hinzu.

Die Krankenschwester legte den Kopf schief sagte verschwörerisch,

„vielleicht hat es ja auch was Gutes, dass du hier untergebracht bist. Es könnte ja sein dass du unserem Meister der Zaubertränke doch noch etwas gutes Benehmen beibringen kannst."

Hermine war ehrlich überrascht.

Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass Poppy so vertraulich mit ihr über einen der Lehrer reden würde. Außerdem zweifelte sie stark daran, dass sie mit diesem Unterfangen erfolgreich sein würde.

Madam Pomfrey, die ihre Skepsis bemerkt hatte, zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte:

„Naja, jedenfalls habst du jetzt deine eigenen Sachen. Willst du vielleicht auch eines von deinen eigenen Nachthemden anziehen? Dann nehme ich das andere gleich zum Waschen mit. Wir wollen ja Professor Snape nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, indem er Damenwäsche zum reinigen an die Hauselfen geben muss, nicht wahr?" fragte sie augenzwinkernd.

Hermine lachte leise bei der Vorstellung und entschied, dass es ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre auch gleich die Unterwäsche zu wechseln.

Nachdem das erledigt war suchte sie in ihrer Tasche nach einem ihrer rosafarbenen Nachthemden und zog es über.

Zuletzt hüllte sie sich in ihren eigenen pinkfarbenen Bademantel und band ihre Haare mit einem lilafarbenen Haarband zusammen.

Nun fühlte sie sich schon sehr viel wohler.

„So Hermine," ließ sich Poppy vernehmen,

„ich muss dann auch mal wieder in den Krankenflügel. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für dich tun?"

Hermine hätte sie am liebsten aufgefordert zu bleiben, denn ihre Fröhlichkeit tat ihr gut.

So rang sie sich denn auch zu der Frage durch, die ihr die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf gegangen war.

„Poppy, was ist denn mit meinen Freunden? Hat sich keiner gewundert wo ich bin? Wann dürfen sie mich besuchen?"

Madam Pomfrey schien auf einmal sehr unbehaglich zumute zu sein.

„Ähm, also Hermine...doch, Ron und Harry haben mich eben abgefangen und nach dir gefragt.

Ich habe den beiden gesagt dass du eine ansteckende Krankheit hättest."

Sie sah Hermines empörten Blick und versuchte schnell sich zu verteidigen.

„Sieh mal Hermine, ich finde das ja auch nicht gut. Aber stell dir doch mal Professor Snapes Reaktion vor wenn die beiden dich besuchen wollen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob er sie überhaupt hineinlassen würde...verstehst du?"

Hermine nickte niedergeschlagen.

„Ja. Schon gut Poppy. Sie haben ja recht."

„Naja," versuchte die Krankenschwester sie aufzumuntern,

„sieh jetzt erst mal zu dass du dich ausruhst, dann bist du schnell wieder auf dem Damm und nicht mehr auf Professor Snapes _Gastfreundschaft_ angewiesen."

Hermine versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Lieber heute als morgen, Poppy," sagte sie inbrünstig.

„Ach, Hermine, noch etwas. Ich habe deinen Freunden nicht verraten dass du hier bist. Ich dachte mir dass es sowohl dir, als auch Professor Snape bestimmt unangenehm wäre wenn sie es wüssten."

„Na toll, und schon haben Professor Snape und ich eine Gemeinsamkeit," sagte Hermine ironisch.

Poppy lachte nur und winkte Hermine zum Abschied.

„Bis heute abend, da schaue ich noch mal nach dir," damit verschwand sie durch die Tür.

Es wurde ein langer Vormittag.

Hermine hatte sich der Reihe nach ihre Schulbücher vorgenommen, da sie aber schon seit Wochen vorgearbeitet hatte fand sie es schnell langweilig sich mit dem Schulstoff zu beschäftigen.

Sie sah nach, was Poppy ihr sonst noch mitgebracht hatte.

Ein Kartenspiel – na super- bestimmt war Snape schon ganz wild drauf mit ihr eine Runde zu pokern.

Also, was noch?

Ihr Reiseschachspiel, das leider völlig unmagisch war und so in jedem Fall auch zwei Spieler benötigte.

Vielleicht hatte Poppy ja vor mit ihr einen Spieleabend zu machen.

Sie entdeckte noch zwei andere Bücher.

Leider hatte sie beide schon mehrfach gelesen.

Hermine wurde ärgerlich.

Eigentlich bekam man wenn man krank war Besuch. Dieser lenkte einen ab und brachte zudem noch Sachen mit, mit denen man sich beschäfigen konnte.

Tja, leider Fehlanzeige.

Also griff sie wieder nach 'Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray' und dachte:

'Da kann er sich anstellen wie er will. Wenn er Schuld ist, dass mich niemand besuchen darf, muss er halt damit leben dass ich seine Bücher eines nach dem anderen lese!'

Dann vertiefte sie sich in ihre Lektüre.

Im Kerker nebenan fand derweil der Zaubertrankunterricht der Sechstklässler statt.

Auch in diesem Jahr, das sich nun langsam dem ende neigte, hatten die Gryffindors zusammen mit den Slytherins Unterricht.

Es würde wohl an ein Wunder grenzen wenn sich dies im letzten Schuljahr ändern würde.

Die Stimmung war wie immer sehr explosiv. Was sich zum Glück bisher auf die Tränke noch nicht ausgeweitet hatte.

Dennoch verspürte Snape wie seine Kopfschmerzen zunahmen.

„Potter, Auflistung der Zutaten für den Schwächungstrank," bellte er.

Harry stand auf und ging zur Tafel.

Er suchte nach der Kreide um die Zutaten anzuschreiben, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken.

Er drehte sich zu seinem Lehrer um, der jedoch mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß.

„Sir," begann er vorsichtig, aber Snape machte keine Anstallten sich zu ihm zu wenden.

„Professor Snape?" fragte Harry nun noch vorsichtiger.

Keine Reaktion von Snape.

Die Slytherins begannen zu kichern.

„Keine...Kreide..." stammelte Harry nun verwirrt.

Mit einem mal schreckte Snape offensichtlich hoch.

„Was?" rief er und warf dann einen Blick auf die leere Tafel.

„Hatte ich Ihnen nicht gesagt Sie sollen die Zutaten anschreiben? Setzen Potter. Gryffindor bekommt 10 Punkte wegen Unfähigkeit abgezogen."

„Aber Sir," stammelte Harry wieder.

„Ich habe 'Setzen' gesagt!"

Harry ging kleinlaut zu seinem Platz zurück während die Slytherins schadenfroh zu ihm sahen.

„Malfoy, schreiben Sie die Zutaten an," befahl der Lehrer nun in etwas versöhnlicherem Tonfall.

Draco grinste zu Potter und sah dann liebenswürdig zu Snape.

„Gerne Sir," sagte er, „darf ich nur zuerst ein Stück Kreide holen gehen?"

„Ja, sicher," sagte Snape abwesend.

Ron sah zu Harry mit einem Ausdruck der bedeuten sollte 'warum hast du das nicht gefragt.'

Harry zischte ihm zu:"mir fehlen einfach die Worte wenn Snape mich so fertig macht. Was soll ich denn tun?"

Nun zuckte Ron mit den Schultern. Im gleichen Moment dröhnte schon ein:

„Ruhe Potter, sonst zieh ich Ihnen noch zehn Punkte ab," durch den Raum.

Es war bereits früher Nachmittag als Snape sich endlich in seine Wohnräume zurückziehen konnte.

Er warf seine Unterlagen auf den Schreibtisch und ließ sich selbst völlig erschöpft auf die Couch sinken.

Sein Ärger wich einer Gleichgültigkeit, die ihm sehr angenehm war.

Er schloss die Augen und bannte die Gedanken aus seinem Geist.

Tief im Strudel seines Bewußtseins formte sich noch einmal die Erinnerung

'ich bin in meinem eigenen Unterricht eingeschlafen. Hätte das einer meiner Schüler gewagt, dann...'

weiter kam er nicht, da er in tiefen Schlaf sank.

Hermine hatte gehört wie Snape hereingekommen war. Dann ein Knall und nun war Stille. Sie überlegte.

'Warscheinlich harmlos,' dachte sie, dennoch hatte sie das Verlangen wenigstens kurz einen Blick in den Raum nebenan zu werfen – nur um sicherzugehen das wirklich alles in Ordnung ist.

Sie schlich leise zur Tür und spähte hindurch.

Dort lag Snape in voller Montur (sogar die Schuhe trug er noch) auf der Couch und schnarchte leise vor sich hin.

Hermine musste schmunzeln.

'Er ist also auch nur ein Mensch,' dachte sie und war dabei irgendwie erleichtert.

Mit einem mal klopfte es hefig an die Kerkertür.

Hermine fuhr zusammen und verzog sich schnell ins Schlafzimmer.

Wer konnte das nur sein?

Für Madam Pomfrey war es eindeutig noch zu früh.

Vielleicht hatte ja doch jemand herausgefunden wo sie war und wollte sie besuchen.

Sie lauschte aufgeregt.

Snape stöhnte entnervt und fluchte auf dem Weg zur Tür vor sich hin.

Dann hörte sie wie er sie geräuschvoll öffnete.

„Argus. Was ist denn los? Was wollen Sie?" hörte sie ihn fragen.

Dann die leisere Stimme von Filch.

„Ich habe einige Besorgungen für die Schule zu machen. Dafür muss ich nach Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore hat mir aber auch die Aufsicht über den See erteilt. Ich kann ja schlecht an zwei Stellen gleichzeitig sein – jedenfalls nicht ohne Magie- nicht wahr."

„Jaja. Und was wollen Sie jetzt von mir?"fragte Snape so abweisend wie möglich.

„Tja, sehen Sie. Ich habe ja jetzt schon die Nachtwachen alleine übernommen. Dann könnten Sie doch heute, während ich weg bin wenigstens die Aufsicht über den See für mich erledigen."

Kurze Stille.

Snape hatte wohl nur genickt, denn Filch rief auf einmal erfreut:

„Gut, dann kann ich mich sofort auf den Weg machen. Sie gehen doch sofort zum See? Nicht dass den kleinen Mistkröten noch was passiert und man mich dafür zur Verantwortung zieht!"

„Nein, nein. Ich bin schon unterwegs," sagte Snape mit einer Stimme in der wohl nur Hermine die Erschöpfung wahr nahm.

Die Tür wurde geschlossen und Hermine hörte Snape wieder vor sich hinfluchen.

„Sollte man alle ersäufen..." hörte sie durch das Gemurmel hindurch.

Sie konnte ja verstehen dass Snape nicht gerade erfreut war seinen Schlaf unterbrechen zu müssen, aber dass er deswegen einen Hass auf die Kinder hatte, die schließlich nur ihre Freizeit genossen, war mal wieder snapisch Ungerecht.

Sie war gerade wütend genug um ihm die Meinung zu sagen, darum ging sie zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

Er saß auf der Couch und hatte den Kopf in beide Hände gestützt.

Er sah wirklich schlecht aus, stellte sie fest.

Als er sie hörte hob er den Kopf und setzte ein genervtes Gesicht auf.

„Ach Sie," sagte er, als habe er völlig vergessen dass sie ja zur Zeit bei ihm wohnte.

„Ja ich," sagte Hermine in einem ebenso genervten Tonfall wie er.

„Danke, es geht mir gut," fügte sie an.

„Madam Pomfrey hat sich heute morgen gut um mich gekümmert. Was man von Ihnen nicht gerade behaupten kann," sie funkelte ihn böse an.

Ein Unternehmen, das sie sich hätte sparen können, denn er würdigte sie keines Blickes.

Seine Stimme drückte milden Spott aus als er sagte:

„Sie ist ja auch Krankenschwester – ich nicht."

Hermine stutzte, war das ein Scherz gewesen?

Sie wollte sich jetzt nicht aus dem Konzept bringen lassen – er war gerade – naja, so schön angreifbar!

„Nein, das meine ich auch gar nicht, aber...Sie, sie haben mir ja noch nicht einmal etwas zu trinken gegeben, außer dem einen mal!" so jetzt war es raus.

Snape hob langsam den Kopf.

„Miss Granger," sagte er dann leise.

„Ich habe hier nur Schwarzen Tee. Und der entzieht dem Körper bekanntlich zusätzlich Flüssigkeit.

Ansonsten wissen Sie sicher inzwischen wo das Badezimmer ist._ Mein _Wasserhahn ist_ Ihr _Wasserhahn," sagte er dann mit einer gespielt demütigen Geste.

Hermine war perplex. Was hatte sie eigentlich erwartet. Es passte zu diesem Mann, dass er keine Säfte oder ähnliches hortete.

Er schien langsam in Fahrt zu kommen.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich wo Sie hier sind? Hier haben Sie sich an mich anzupassen, nicht umgekehrt. Ich lebe schließlich alleine weil ich keine Lust habe meine Besitztümer, meine Räume und mein Leben mit jemand anderem zu teilen!" er schrie jetzt.

Hermine sah ein, dass sie darauf eigentlich nichts erwidern konnte.

Dennoch entschlüpfte ihr ein leises:"Wie traurig für Sie," das sie eigentlich nur hatte denken wollen.

Sie biss sich sofort auf die Lippe.

Snape sah sie schokiert an.

Dann wurden seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Halten Sie Ihre Zunge im Zaum," zischte er.

„Sonst was?" fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Sonst werde ich auch persönlich," drohte er und stand nun auf.

Nun war Hermine völlig perplex.

Was sollte das denn nun wieder bedeuten?

In ihrem Leben gab es nichts, das man ihr vorwerfen könnte.

Naja, außer dass sie ein Schlammblut war, aber soweit würde er nicht gehen, oder?

Sie war immer noch irritiert als er an ihr vorbei zur Tür ging.

„Ich werde Sie nicht länger mit meiner Anwesenheit in meinen eigenen Räumen belästigen," sagte

er ruppig.

„Geniessen Sie die Kühle meiner Räume, während ich in diesen Backofen hinausmuss um ihre nervigen kleinen Freunde vor dem Ertrinken zu bewahren," seine Stimme klang ätzend, trotzdem bekam Hermine etwas Mitleid mit ihm. Es musste ja wirklich unerträglich heiß sein.

Sie fühlte sich bemüßigt noch etwas zu sagen bevor er ging.

„Ziehen Sie doch einfach mal Ihren Umhang aus,"sagte sie hastig als sie sah dass seine Hand schon auf der Türklinke lag.

Er drehte sich abrupt zu ihr um und zischte ein:"Wie bitte?" das ein wenig so klang als habe sie ihm gerade einen unsittlichen Antrag gemacht.

Hermine spürte dass sie nun stammeln würde und versuchte sich erst einmal zu sammeln.

Snape schien es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen zu wollen, denn sein Blick war weiter fragend auf sie gerichtet.

„Naja, ich meine so könnten Sie zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen."

Er sah sie nun noch genervter an.

„Also," beeilte sie sich zu erklären,

„sehen Sie, es wäre doch sicher nicht ganz so unerträglich heiss, wenn Sie wenigstens auf den Umhang verzichten würden, wenn Sie schon nicht in kurzer Kleidung..."

Er stand jetzt kurz vor dem Explodieren.

„Außerdem," jetzt hob sie ihre Stimme an,

„was glauben Sie, wie blöd meine nervigen kleinen Freunde gucken würden wenn Sie auf einmal ohne Umhang aufkreuzen. Wäre Ihnen dieser Anblick nicht schon ein Kleideropfer wert?"

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, dann auf einmal zog sich ein Mundwinkel des Zaubertranklehrers in die Höhe.

„Gar kein so schlechter Gedanke," sagte er.

Hermine war viel zu überrascht um sich darüber zu freuen, dass ihr Lehrer offensichtlich vorhatte ihren Rat zu befolgen.

Sie glaubte auch ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können als er seinen Umhang mit einem Handgriff auszog und ihn ihr reichte.

Zwar trug er immer noch einen dunklen Anzug, der hochgeschlossen war, aber wer weiß, wenn Hermine noch 20, 30 Jahre bei ihm einquartiert wäre, würde sie es vielleicht sogar schaffen dass er eines Tages in Badehose am See herumlief.

Sie musste lachen bei dem Gedanken.

Snape sah sie fragend an.

Hermine bedeutete ihm schnell dass sie nicht wegen ihm lachte und er schien nicht weiter daran interessiert.

„Bis später," murmelte er und verließ den Kerker.

Während er die Treppen hinaufging überlegte er was gerade passiert war.

Da wohnte ein weibliches Wesen gerade mal seit Gestern in seinen Räumen und schon liess er sich herumkommandieren.

Andererseits hatte er schon lange mit dem Gedanken gespielt seinen Umhang bei diesen Temperaturen lieber wegzulassen, besonders wenn er sich im Freien aufhielt.

Aber bisher hatte er immer geglaubt er würde in diesem Fall Respekt einbüßen.

Miss Granger war also der Meinung er würde die Schüler damit verwirren.

Das klang gut. Er würde eben eine noch finsterere Miene aufsetzen als üblich, dann würde sicher niemand lange daran Zweifeln dass er auch ohne Umhang eine bedrohliche Erscheinung wäre.

Sollte die Granger dennoch Unrecht haben und er auch nur ein einziges blödes Grinsen sehen, würde er ihr dafür später das Leben zur Hölle machen.

Warum riskierte sie das überhaupt?

Warum hatte sie ihn überredet den Umhang auszuziehen?

Vielleicht wollte sie ihn doch diskreditieren.

Der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben.

Er zögerte.

Nein, es wäre ebenso lächerlich jetzt zurückzugehen und sich den Umhang wiederzuholen.

Er entschied es darauf ankommen zu lassen.

TBC


	7. Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau Kap7

**Kapitel 7**

**Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder**

Der See war, genau wie am Vortag, äußerst gut besucht.

Harry spielte mit einigen seiner Mitschüler Wasserball mit einem verhexten Ball.

Dieser hatte die Angewohnheit sich alle paar Minuten in eine Wasserbombe zu verwandeln und beim Schlagen einfach zu platzen. Dann ergoss sich eisiges Wasser auf denjenigen der gerade darunterstand.

Natürlich fanden das alle klasse und immer wenn es auf die Zeit zuging, dass er sich wieder verwandelte entstand ein ganzes Knäuel aus Schülern, die gleichzeitig versuchten ihn zu fassen zu kriegen.

Ron hatte kein Interesse an dem Spiel.

Sein Interesse galt gerade eher dem erotischen Küssen, da er mit Emilie auf einer Decke im Schatten saß, vorborgen zwischen zwei Büschen, genau wie er es geplant hatte.

Er fühlte sich sehr nervös, da er wusste dass Emilie schon mit Zungenküssen vertraut war. Er war es jedoch nicht und hatte Angst etwas falsch zu machen. Gleichzeitig übte es auf ihn eine solche Faszination aus, dass er instinktiv das Richtige tat.

Er berührte ihre Lippen, die sich sanft gegen seine pressten, dann öffnete sie leicht den Mund und gewährte ihm Einlass.

Tausend Schmetterlinge tanzten in seinem Bauch und irgendwie weiteten sie sich flugs auf seinen Unterleib aus.

Er spürte ihre Wärme und das Eindringen in ihren Mund ließ ihn ein wenig erahnen wie es sein würde mit ihr zu schlafen.

Nicht dass sein Körper dazu noch nicht bereit gewesen wäre, aber er wusste es war noch zu früh dafür. Er wollte sie ganz langsam erkunden.

Mit einem Mal spürte er einen dunklen Schatten über sich.

Er öffnete ein Auge und hoffte dass Harry nicht die Frechheit besaß zu stören.

Aber es war nicht Harry.

Es war schrecklich.

Es war Snape!

Was machte der denn schon wieder hier?

Der hatte doch gestern erst Aufsicht.

Heute war Filch dran und der schlief doch immer unter irgendeinem Baum ein und sah und hörte dann nichts mehr.

Ron schob Emilie schnell von sich, die ihn irritiert ansah und nicht verstand.

Dann blickte auch sie nach oben und sah die dunkle Gestalt dort stehen.

Snape sah aus wie ein Racheengel.

Aber irgendetwas war anders an ihm.

Ron schluckte und wollte zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, die ja nur eine dumme sein konnte, weil die Sachlage wohl mehr als eindeutig war.

Snape brachte ihn denn auch sofort zum Schweigen.

„Ich denke, Mr. Weasley, Sie sollten sich ein wenig abkühlen gehen. Ich bin gespannt was Ihre Eltern zu Ihren Freizeitaktivitäten sagen werden. Miss Taylor, und Sie, glauben Sie Ihre Eltern werden erfreut sein davon zu hören?"

Ron war inzwischen hochrot angelaufen. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Einerseits wollte er Emilie beschützen, andererseits war seine Erregung nicht zu übersehen und er schämte sich schrecklich.

Emilie dagegen war blaß geworden und zog es vor gar nichts zu erwidern sondern nur dem Blick des Lehrers stand zu halten.

'Wie mutig sie ist,' schoß es Ron durch den Kopf und er liebte sie dafür umsomehr.

„Solange ich hier die Aufsicht habe werden Sie beide sich mindestens fünfzig Meter entfernt voneinander aufhalten, ist das klar?"

„Aber Sir," versuchte es Ron.

Ein Blick genügte um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Nun sah Emilie Snape mit einem treuen Blick an.

„Lieber Professor," säuselte sie.

„Unsere Eltern müssen doch nichts davon erfahren, wir werden jetzt auch ganz artig sein, versprochen!"

Snape blieb unerbittlich.

„Miss Taylor, mit diesem Gesülze können Sie vielleicht pubertierende Teenager beeindrucken, aber mir können Sie so nicht kommen. Lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass Ihre Eltern von ihrem Fehlverhalten erfahren werden."

Damit deutete er auf die andere Seite des Sees und taxierte Ron.

Dieser erhob sich und packte seine Tasche.

Ein letzter sehnsüchtiger Blick auf Emilie, dann ging er in die angedeutete Richtung.

Snape wandte sich um und nahm seinen Kontrollgang wieder auf.

Harry hatte das Geschehen am Ufer mitverfolgt.

Er war so vertieft gewesen dass er noch nicht einmal gemerkt hatte wie der Wasserball sich zweimal direkt über seinem Kopf entleert hatte.

Nun watete er durch das Wasser zum Ufer und ging zu Ron der traurig auf seiner Decke saß.

„Was war los?" fragte er und ließ sich neben Ron nieder.

Ron erzählte ihm in kurzen Worten was sich zugetragen hatte. Harry hörte zu und grinste.

„Echt, ihr habt euch richtig geküsst? Ist ja cool. Ach, vergiss doch Snape den Looser. Der ist doch nur neidig. Ist Dir eigentlich aufgefallen dass er heute keinen Umhang anhat?"

Ron stutzte.

„Irgendetwas war anderes an ihm. Seine gute Laune war es jedenfalls nicht. Stimmt, du hast recht. Er hat keinen Umhang an. Ob das etwas zu bedeuten hat?" sinnierte Ron.

„Hat es bestimmt," sagte Harry,

„nämlich dass es ihm zu heiß ist."

„Kann nicht sein," sagte Ron nun wieder schlechtgelaunt.

„Das würde voraussetzen dass er menschliche Gefühle hat, und die hat er definitiv nicht. Das hat er ja eben wieder zur Genüge bewiesen. Gott, Harry, was wird meine Mutter nur sagen wenn sie es erfährt?"

Harry schaute betreten.

„Sie wird ausrasten," sagte er dann mitfühlend,

plötzlich schlich sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht,

„aber ich glaube dein Vater wird mächtig stolz auf dich sein."

Nun lächelte auch Ron.

„Ja, ich glaube du hast recht. Aber erst wird er ein riesen Theater machen, schon meiner Mutter zuliebe."

„Ach Ron, nun wart es erst mal ab. Hat es sich für diesen Kuss nicht gelohnt ein wenig Ärger zu bekommen?"

„Doch," gab Ron zu und sein Blick verschleierte sich.

Er sah zu Emilie hinüber und stellte erfreut fest dass sie ebenfalls zu ihm sah.

'Wir stehen erst am Anfang,' dachte er glücklich.

Erst als die Sonne untergegangen war kühlten die Temperaturen ein wenig ab.

Fast hätten die Schüler sich ein ordentliches Gewitter gewünscht damit der Hitze endlich ein ende gesetzt wäre.

Die Nachmittage am See waren eine nette Abwechslung, ansonsten schwitzten sie im Unterricht und in ihren Türmen, da die Luft dort stickig war wie nie.

Snape hatte den ganzen Nachmittag am See patrouilliert und bei der Gelegenheit zu seiner Überraschung ein Gespräch unter zwei Schülerinen mitbekommen.

Die beiden sonnten sich und Snape, der an Hermines Sonnenstich denken musste, wollte zu ihnen gehen um sie aufzufordern den Schatten aufzusuchen.

Er stand gerade hinter ihnen als sein Name fiel.

„Super, morgen haben wir bei Snape Unterricht."

Das andere Mädchen, eine Blondine stöhnte erstaunt auf.

„Was ist denn mit dir los. Seit wann freust du dich denn auf Zaubertränke?"

„Ich freu mich weil es dort so schön kühl ist. Was glaubst du denn? Denkst du ich freu mich auf unser Oberekel?"

Jetzt lachte die Blondine.

„In den Kerkern ist es doch nur so kalt weil er dort seine eisige Aura verströmt. Ich glaub der würde sogar die Hölle einfrieren lassen."

Sie legte sich zurück auf ihr Handtuch und schloß die Augen.

Aber sie hatte vorher eine große Gestalt erkannt die direkt hinter ihnen stand. Das Mädchen riss die Augen förmlich wieder auf.

Die Blondine erkannte ihren Lehrer und schlug nun unsanft gegen ihre Freundin, die gerade zu einem neuen bösartigen Kommentar über ihn ansetzten wollte.

Diese stieß nur ein leises „oh, scheiße" aus als sie erkannte wer da hinter ihnen stand und vermutlich jedes Wort mitbekommen hatte.

„Schön, Miss Adams, dass Sie meinen Unterricht anscheinend kaum abwarten können. Dann werden Sie die besondere Ehre haben morgen ein Referat zu halten über das Thema: 'Verwendung von Fingerhut in der historischen Zaubertrankbrauerei.'

Ich schlage vor Sie suchen sofort die Bibliothek auf um mit den Vorbereitungen zu beginnen. Und Sie, Miss Rutherford sollten sich mit dem Thema: 'Allgemeine Sicherheitsbestimmungen bei Zubereitungen von Giften' auseinandersetzen."

Er beobachtet mit Vergnügen wie die beiden Mädchen mit offenen Mündern dasaßen, offenbar viel zu geschockt für einen Protest.

„Ich freue mich auch schon auf den Unterricht morgen. Insbesondere weil _Sie beide _ihn bestreiten werden. Schönen Nachmittag noch."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich abrupt um und stapfte über die Wiese zurück zu den Bäumen.

Die beiden Mädchen machten sich mürrisch auf den Weg zurück zum Schloß.

Nun, ein paar Stunden später waren alle Schüler wieder in ihren Türmen versammelt. Snape hatte das Abendessen endlich hinter sich gebracht und für heute waren seine Verpflichtungen zu seiner Erleichterung vorrüber.

Er hatte gerade seinen Kerker betreten und die Schuhe abgestreift als es an der Tür klopfte.

'Nicht schon wieder' dachte er und ging ärgerlich hin um zu öffnen.

Madam Pomfrey stand dort und sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Sie? Äh, darf ich reinkommen?" fragte sie atemlos.

Snape grummelte.

Dann öffnete er weit die Tür und ließ sie herein.

„Ja, ich" sagte er dann und betonte beide Wörter deutlich.

„Ich wohne hier, falls es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

„Natürlich," gab Poppy schwach zurück.

„Äh, ich wollte zu Hermine."

„Ach, darauf wäre ich gar nicht gekommen," sagte er ironisch.

Poppy beschloß sich nicht weiter mit ihm zu beschäftigen und ging durch die Tür zu ihrer Patientin.

„Hallo Hermine, wie geht es dir? Immer noch Fieber?" fragte sie freundlich.

Hermine saß auf dem Bett und hatte die Gegenstände die Poppy ihr morgens gebracht hatte kreuz und quer über dem Bett verteilt. In der Hand hielt sie ein Buch, von dem Poppy sich einigermaßen sicher war dass sie es nicht in Hermines Tasche gepackt hatte.

„Danke Poppy, es geht schon. Ich sterbe hier zwar gerade an Langeweile, aber ich bin sicher dass Sie feststellen werden dass es mir gut genug geht damit ich wieder nach oben kann."

Madam Pomfrey lächelte als wollte sie sagen 'guter Versuch'. Sie stellte das Tablett mit dem Abendessen auf den Nachttisch und holte noch einen Beutel mit frischem Obst aus ihrer Tasche hervor.

„Du musst essen, hörst du? Ich weiß dass dir immer noch leicht übel ist, aber Essen und Trinken stärkt die Abwehrkräfte."

Sie holte ein Stethoskop aus ihrer Tasche und hörte Hermines Herzschlag und Atmung ab.

Dann wiederholten sie das Prozedere mit dem Fieberthermometer.

„Tja, am Fieber hat sich nicht viel geändert. Aber gegen Abend steigt es immer an. Wir werden sehen müssen wie es morgen früh ist. Hast du noch genug Salbe?"

Hermine deutete auf den Tiegel, der noch halbvoll war.

„Gut, dann wünsche ich eine erholsame Nacht."

Hermine stellte zu ihrem Entsetzen fest dass Poppy schon gehen wollte.

„Bitte, können Sie nicht noch etwas bleiben? Vielleicht können wir uns ein wenig unterhalten, oder ein Spiel spielen?" fragte sie flehend.

Die Krankenschwester guckte bedauernd.

„Hermine, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich muss zurück auf die Krankenstation. Zwei Schüler sind heute beim Wasserball mit den Köpfen zusammengestossen und haben eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Außerdem hat sich ein Mädchen den Fuß verstaucht. Aber warte mal, ich werde mein Bestes tun um dir zu helfen."

Noch bevor Hermine etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, hörte sie zu ihrem Entsetzen wie Poppy rief: "Professor Snape, kommen Sie bitte mal?"

Grauenhafte Visionen bildeten sich in Hermines Kopf.

Sie sah förmlich vor sich wie Madam Pomfrey den Professor bat Gesellschaftspiele mit Hermine zu spielen, oder gar sich netterweise mit ihr zu unterhalten.

„Ist schon gut Poppy. Ich komm schon klar," beeilte sie sich zu versichern.

Aber diese winkte nur ab und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Snape betrat misstrauisch den Raum.

Abwartend sah er die Krankenschwester an.

„Professor. Miss Granger stirbt hier vor Langeweile. Schließlich ist sie ja auch die meiste Zeit allein – nicht wahr? Ich habe mit Freude vernommen dass Sie sich gut um sie kümmern. Trotzdem habe ich – haben wir eine Bitte an Sie."

Snape hob die Augenbrauen fragend.

„Gewähren Sie Hermine doch bitte Krankenbesuche. Sie würde dann auch sicher viel schneller genesen."

Poppy sah ihn flehendlich an.

Hermine schaute eher überrascht weil sie mit dieser Bitte selber nicht gerechnet hatte.

Die Miene des Zaubertranklehrers verfinsterte sich zusehends.

„Nein, das geht nicht. Ich will darüber kein Wort mehr hören. Schließlich hat sich Miss Granger schon selber um Unterhaltung gekümmert, auch wenn sie sich dabei schon wieder an meinem Eigentum vergriffen hat."

Er deutete auf Goethes „Die Leiden des jungen Werther" der auf Hermines Schoß lag.

„Sie würde vielleicht damit aufhören wenn sie Besuch hätte," versuchte es Poppy erneut.

„Sehen Sie, dann könnte sie zum Beispiel Karten spielen, oder Schach, oder..."

„Ich werde mit ihr Schach spielen," stieß Snape genervt hervor, offensichlich noch bevor sein Gehirn registriert hatte was sein Mund da von sich geben würde.

Für einen Moment schien er selbst überrascht zu sein was er da gerade gesagt hatte.

Allerdings nicht so überrascht wie Hermine und Poppy, die ihn entgeistert ansahen.

„Ich werde mit ihr Schach spielen," wiederholte er noch einmal, „und das Thema Besuch ist damit ein für alle mal beendet. Ist das klar?"

„Nun, dann ist ja alles geklärt," sagte Madam Pomfrey, für die nun eigentlich gar nichts mehr klar war.

„Gute Nacht dann Hermine. Schlaf gut. Ich komme morgen früh um die gleiche Zeit wie heute."

Damit verschwand sie immer noch völlig konfus aus dem Kerker.

Hermine saß auf dem Bett und schaute ihren Lehrer geradezu ängstlich an.

„Ich muss erst ins Bad," nuschelte er und verschwand nun ebenfalls.

Hermine wünschte sich wieder einmal sich in Luft auflösen zu können.

Leider war sie dazu immer noch nicht in der Lage und so wartete sie einfach ab.

Sie hörte die Dusche und einige Zeit später ging Snape im Bademantel wortlos zum Kleiderschrank und suchte sich eine schwarze Hose und einen dünnen grauen Pulli heraus.

Dann verschwand er wieder im Bad um die Sachen anzuziehen.

Hermine hatte derweil ein wenig von ihrem Abendessen gegessen.

Poppy hatte ihr leider keinen Saft mitgebracht weil sie ja davon ausging dass Snape sich darum kümmerte.

Hermine seufzte leise.

Als Snape wieder das Schlafzimmer betreten hatte stellte er sich vor das Bett und sah sie gleichgültig an.

„Was jetzt?" fragte er gespielt untertänig.

Hermine schluckte.

„Äh, könnten Sie mir vielleicht ein Glas geben? Ich komme mir blöd vor mich immer unter den Wasserhahn zu hängen."

Snape kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, dann ging er nach nebenan und kam mit einem leeren Whiskyglas wieder.

Er gab es ihr jedoch nicht, sondern ging ins Bad um es zu füllen, erst dann stellte er es neben Hermine ab.

Sie sagte vorsichthalber nichts.

Er nahm die Kleidungsstücke vom Stuhl und legte sie in ein Fach seines Kleiderschrankes, dann zog er den Stuhl zum Bett hinüber und setzte sich darauf.

Hermine konnte immer noch nichts sagen.

Es war beunruhigend ihren Lehrer in seiner Freizeitkleidung zu sehen. Ob sie nun alle Varianten von ihm gesehen hatte?

Seine langen schwarzen Haare fielen ihm wie ein Vorhang vors Gesicht als er auf Hermine hinunterblickte, die im Bett lag.

Ihr fiel auf dass er sie nicht zurückstrich, fast so als würden sie ihm einen Schutz geben als er fragte:

„Warum haben Sie Madam Pomfrey gesagt ich würde mich gut um Sie kümmern?"

Hermine schluckte.

Sie hatte mit dieser Frage nicht gerechnet.

„Nun, tun Sie das nicht?"

„Sie wissen sehr wohl dass ich das nicht tue. Sie lassen doch sonst keine Gelegenheit aus mir zu zeigen was Sie von mir halten. Warum haben Sie ihr nicht erzählt was für ein egoistisches Schwein ich bin?"fragte er in Anlehnung an ihren Disput vor zwei Tagen.

Hermine dachte kurz nach.

Dann erwiderte sie leise:

„Ich glaube Sie verwechseln mich mit jemandem. Ich denke nicht schlecht über Sie. Das mit dem 'egoistischen Schwein' war doch nur weil Sie mich wütend gemacht haben. Ich finde Sie nur...naja...unberechenbar"endete sie unsicher wie er darauf reagieren würde.

Er lächelte gequält.

„Ich bin nicht unberechenbar. Jeder weiß was er von mir zu erwarten hat. Jeder geht mir aus dem Weg und das ist auch besser so. Wenn unsere Zwangsgemeinschaft hier beendet ist rate ich Ihnen auch dazu. Sie müssen lediglich Ihr Versprechen mich einzuschließen einhalten. Und bald sind Sie auch davon erlöst."

„Ach, ich habe den Schlüssel jetzt. Poppy hat ihn mir gebracht."

Er sah sie erbost an.

„Keine Sorge, sie weiß ja gar nicht dass sie ihn mir gebracht hat, er war ja in einer Tamponpack..."

erschrocken hielt sie inne und wurde knallrot.

Snape schloß kurz die Augen und sagte dann:

„Hauptsache Sie haben ihn. Verstecken Sie ihn aber jetzt lieber woanders. Nicht dass ich beim Schlafwandeln noch auf die Idee komme ihn zu holen."

Hermine nickte eifrig.

„Sie sind bestimmt müde..." sagte sie unsicher.

Snape schaute sie nun prüfend an.

„Ich habe versprochen eine Partie Schach mit Ihnen zu spielen. Ich bin daran gewöhnt meine Versprechen im Allgemeinen zu halten. Es sei denn Sie wollen nicht mehr."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern um ihm zu bedeuten dass sie die Entscheidung ihm überlassen wollte.

Da er nichts mehr darauf erwiderte nahm sie das Brett und begann die Figuren aufzustellen.

„Welche Farbe möchten Sie," fragte sie.

Als sie seinen Blick sah hätte sie sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt.

Was für eine blöde Frage!

Sie drehte das Brett damit die schwarzen Figuren auf seiner Seite waren.

Sie eröffnete indem sie ihren Springer von G1 nach F3 zog.

Er bewegte einen Bauer zwei Felder vorwärts.

Sie waren gerade mitten in der Eröffnungsphase als Hermine beschloß, dass sie wenigstens herausfinden wollte ob er ihr etwas über ihre Freunde mitteilen würde.

Sie hatte sie immerhin zwei Tage nicht gesehen und war sehr gespannt wie sich alles entwickelt hatte.

Es war zwar nicht nett gewesen dass sie sie dort einfach in der Sonne vergessen hatten, aber schließlich war sie ja auch selber Schuld gewesen. Sie hätte sich zumindest schon im Schloß mit Sonnenschutz eincremen müssen, wie es die anderen offensichlich getan hatten, da die ja anscheinend nicht wie gekochte Hummer aussahen oder mit den Auswirkungen eines Sonnenstichs kämpften.

„Ähm, Professor, haben Sie was von Harry und Ron gehört?"

Snape sah auf und sein Blick verfinsterte sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen.

„Potter ist mir zum Glück heute nicht sonderlich auf die Nerven gegangen. Was man von Weasley nicht gerade behaupten kann," erwiderte er sauer.

Hermine stutzte.

„Was hat er denn gemacht?" versuchte sie es erneut.

Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen während er seinen nächsten Zug plante.

„Das wenige Hirn das er besitzt läßt er sich jetzt auch noch von so einem Weibsbild matschig machen," sagte Snape ungerührt.

Hermine las zwischen den Zeilen.

„Ah, dann ist er jetzt wirklich fest mit Emilie zusammen," rief sie erfreut.

Snape sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln an.

„Zusammen? Ja, das waren sie tatsächlich. Sie haben sich unsittlich verhalten. Ich habe dafür gesorgt dass das ein Ende hat."

Hermine stutzte, dann schaute sie ihn entgeistert an.

„Was meinen Sie jetzt mit 'unsittlich'," fragte sie unsicher ob sie die Antwort überhaupt hören wollte.

„Sie haben sich geküsst," sagte Snape anklagend.

Hermine entfuhr ein:"Achso, und ich dachte schon..."

Snape sah sie bitterböse an.

„Der körperliche Kontakt zwischen minderjährigen Schülern hat zu unterbleiben. Bei einem Fehlverhalten müssen unverzüglich die Erziehungsberechtigten informiert werden."

Hermine blieb die Luft weg.

Da sie nun den nächsten Zug machen musste griff sie sich die erstbeste Figur und setzte sie planlos auf ein anderes Feld.

„Miss Granger, der Läufer geht diagonal. Ich dachte Sie kennen die Schachregeln."

Hermine war mit ihren Gedanken völlig woanders.

Sie nahm den Läufer und setze ihn auf ein anderes Feld in der Hoffnung dass dies nun richtig war.

Snape seufzte.

„Wollen Sie aufhören?"fragte er.

„Das können Sie doch nicht machen," sagte Hermine empört.

Snape brauchte eine Weile um den Zusammenhang zu erkennen.

„Sie irren sich, das muss ich sogar machen. Schließlich habe ich die Aufsichtspflicht."

„Ja schon, aber...erstens ist Ron doch schon 16, er wird in zwei Monaten 17. Und zweitens...sind die beiden bestimmt schon genug bestraft weil Sie sie erwischt haben. Überlegen Sie doch mal wie peinlich das ist."

Snape sah sie unbewegt an.

„Und drittens?"fragte er dann ungerührt.

Hermine kam ins schwimmen.

Ein Gedanke schlich sich in ihren Kopf.

„Ja und drittens..." sagte sie dann, „haben Sie denn nie während ihrer Schulzeit ein Mädchen geküsst?"

Snape war viel zu verblüfft über diese Frage als dass er hätte seine Miene verschließen können.

Hermine wurde schlagartig klar dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Ich wüsste nicht was Sie das angeht," versuchte Snape sie zurechtzuweisen.

Hermine musste nun wieder ein Stück zurückrudern.

„O.K. Nehmen wir bloß mal an das wäre so..." versuchte sie es vorsichtig.

„Stellen Sie sich vor ihre Eltern hätten davon erzählt bekommen, wäre das nicht schlimm gewesen?"

Snape verzog jetzt, offensichlich ganz in Gedanken, das Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse.

„Meine Eltern haben es gesagt bekommen. Mein Vater hat mich verprügelt. Meine Mutter hat aus lauter Angst vor seiner Wut drei Tage nicht mit mir geredet," sagte er wie in Trance.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Welches Leid hatte dieser Mann eigentlich sonst noch durch seine eigenen Eltern erfahren?

Sie konnte nichts sagen.

Sie hätte auch gar nicht gewusst was, außer das es ihr leid für ihn tat.

Aber das konnte sie ihm nicht sagen, er hätte einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen.

Als habe er gar nichts gesagt zeigte er ihr wo ihr Läufer vor ihrem Zug gestanden hatte, damit sie den Zug nun korrekt ausführen konnte.

'Wie schön wäre es wenn wir unser Leben auch so einfach korrigieren könnten. Einfach ein Stück zurückspulen und von neuem anfangen.'

Es dauerte gerade mal sechs Züge dann war Hermine Schachmatt.

Es machte ihr nichts aus. Das Spiel hatte sie nicht sonderlich interessiert.

Dass Snape ein wenig von sich erzählt hatte bedeutete ihr unendlich mehr.

Leider wollte er offensichlich dass es Ron ebenso schlecht wie ihm erging.

Das schmerzte Hermine irgendwie. Eigentlich weniger wegen Ron, der würde mit Sicherheit keine Prügel von seinen Eltern beziehen.

Es war eher wegen Snape, der offensichlich nicht in der Lage war zu vergeben – am wenigsten sich selbst.

Nach dem Schachspiel hatte er sich verabschiedet und Hermine wollte nur noch ein paar Seiten lesen und dann ebenfalls schlafen.

Sie hatte gerade einen Absatz gelesen da fiel ihr ein dass sie ja noch die Kerkertür abschließen musste.

Also kramte sie in ihrer Tasche bis sie die Tamponpackung gefunden hatte und holte den Schlüssel hervor.

Dann ging sie zur Tür die das Schlafzimmer mit dem Wohnzimmer verband und öffnete sie vorsichig.

Snape lag noch nicht auf der Couch. Er hatte inzwischen seinen Schlafanzug angezogen und stand vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Hermine konnte erkennen dass er ein Arzneifläschen aus seinem eigenen Bestand in der Hand hielt und die Flüssigkeit daraus auf einen Löffel tropfen ließ.

Er zählte dabei leise.

Als er bei dreißig angelangt war schluckte er den Inhalt des Löffels angewidert hinunter.

Hermine war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben und hatte den Atem angehalten.

'Verdammt, ich hätte klopfen sollen' dachte sie wütend auf sich selbst.

Snape schreckte dann auch merklich zusammen als er sie so überraschend dort stehen sah.

„'tschuldigung," stammelte sie jetzt.

„Ich habe vergessen dass ich noch abschließen muss."

Snape sagte nichts, er nickte nur knapp.

„Sind Sie krank?" fragte sie dann und hätte sich gleichzeitig dafür ohrfeigen können.

„Nein," knurrte Snape.

Hermine kam auf einmal ein Gedanke.

„Ach, war das schon das Gegenmittel wegen dem Schlafwandeln?"

„Nein," knurrte er wieder und Hermine spürte mit einer hundertprozentiger Sicherheit dass sie nun den Mund halten musste.

„Na, dann will ich mal..." sagte sie und schloß rasch die Tür ab.

„Gute Nacht," sagte sie dann noch leise und verschwand in ihr Zimmer.

Dort angekommen versteckte sie den Schlüssel unter ihren Sachen im Kleiderschrank.

Als sie wieder im Bett lag fielen ihr fast wie von selbst die Augen zu.

Sie hatte nicht einmal das Licht gelöscht.

TBC


	8. Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau Kap8

**Kapitel 8**

**Schlafende Hunde soll man nicht wecken**

Hermine träumte von Wesen die sie verfolgten. Sie hatten keine Gesichter, sahen irgendwie aus wie Menschen und dennoch wie Wölfe. Sie liefen auf allen vieren. Als sie sie gerade umzingelt hatten stellte sich eines dieser Wesen auf zwei Beine und rief: „Du hast ihn geküsst, dafür wirst du sterben!"

Dann erwachte sie plötzlich und konnte sich im ersten Moment gar nicht orientieren. Sie erkannte dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war, aber als sie die Augen öffnete erschrak sie fast zu Tode.

Dort stand das Wesen dass sich aufgerichtet hatte direkt neben ihrem Bett.

Sie brauchte noch ein paar Sekunden um klar zu werden.

Nein, das war kein Wesen aus ihrem Traum.

Die Kerze war so weit hinuntergebrannt dass die Flamme nur noch ein diffuses flackerndes Licht aussendete.

Hermine sah sich die Gestalt genauer an.

Es war Snape!

Was machte er hier mitten in der Nacht.

Als Hermine seinen starren Blick bemerkte wurde es ihr schlagartig klar. 'Na klasse' dachte sie 'ich bin hier mit einem schlafwandelnden Mann eingeschlossen. Irgendwie gruselig.'

Gerade überlegte sie was sie nun tun sollte als sie mit einem mal entsetzt feststellte dass er sich bewegte.

Mit langsamen, irgendwie ferngesteuerten Bewegungen hob er die Bettdecke an, schlug sie zurück und legte sich zu Hermine ins Bett.

Sie war wie erstarrt. 'Oh Gott. Was jetzt? Ich muss ihn wecken,' dachte sie verzweifelt. Doch gleichzeitig spürte sie dass sie unfähig war sich zu rühren.

Für einen moment überlegte sie ob sie sich auf seiner Couch einquartieren sollte. Dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke.

Was wäre wenn er dann später im Schlaf beschliessen würde wieder dorthin zu wechseln. Dann würde er sich noch gar auf sie drauflegen!

Nein, da war das Bett schon besser.

Sie lag ja auf ihrer Seite und er auf seiner. Sie betete dass dies so blieb. Im gleichen Moment verlosch die Kerze endgültig und Hermine fiel wieder in Schlaf.

Am nächsten morgen wurde sie so plötzlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen, dass ihr im ersten Moment richtig schlecht wurde.

Snape hatte geschrien.

Es klang irgendwie nach: "Was ist hier los? Was machen Sie hier?"

Sie grübelte noch über diese merkwürdige Frage nach, als sie vorsichtig die Augen öffnete. Ja, es musste bereits Morgen sein, denn Licht drang durch die Tür vom Wohnzimmer herein.

Mit einem mal fiel ihr wieder ein was sich in der letzten Nacht zugetragen hatte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in Snapes Richtung und bemühte sich gelassen zu bleiben. Jetzt wo es hell war fiel ihr auf wie nah sie doch nebeneinander gelegen hatten.

Snape war offensichlich auch gerade erst erwacht, denn er sah ziemlich verstört aus.

Hermine bedauerte es auf einmal nicht vor ihm aufgewacht zu sein. Sie war sich sicher dass er noch vor ein paar Minuten diesen friedlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht gehabt hatte. Schade, sie hätte ihn gerne noch einmal so gesehen. So dicht neben ihr und so verletzlich...

'Hermine!" fauchte sie sich in Gedanken an.

„Miss Granger, haben Sie eine Erklärung hierfür?" fragte Snape.

Sie sortierte ihre Gedanken. Da er unmöglich wissen konnte was sich gerade in ihrem Kopf abgespielt hatte brauchte sie nun wirklich kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.

„Sie zogen es offensichlich vor in ihrem eigenen Bett zu schlafen," sagte sie so gleichgültig dass es schon wieder aufgesetzt klang.

„Vielleicht war die Couch ja doch nicht so bequem," schloß sie lahm.

Snape sah sie entgeistert an. Er schien in seinem Geist nach einer Erinnerung zu wühlen.

„Ich bin geschlafwandelt?" fragte er dann unsinnigerweise.

Hermine sah es ihm nach. Sie nickte kurz. Er griff nach der Bettdecke und zog sie etwas höher.

Hermine verstand nun gar nichts mehr.Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet dass er wie ein Blitz aus dem Bett schießen würde, brüllend vielleicht, sie beschimpfend und danach, nun ja, bestimmt kein Wort mehr darüber verlieren würde.

Aber er tat nichts davon.

Er war geschockt, er war verwirrt und irgendwie schien es dem unerschütterlichen Mann sogar peinlich zu sein. Aber er rührte sich trotzdem nicht. Er blieb neben ihr liegen.

Hermine war so verwundert darüber dass sie gar nicht auf die Idee kam, dass sie statt seiner ebensogut das Bett verlassen könnte. Ihr war die Situation zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen gar nicht so peinlich. Naja, sie hatte ja auch mitbekommen dass er sich zu ihr ins Bett gelegt hatte und war somit einigermaßen auf den Morgen vorbereitet gewesen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm.

Vorsichtig sah sie zu ihm.

Er sah noch blasser aus als sonst. Hektisch sah er zu ihr und wich ihrem Blick dann aus.

„Wenn das jemand erfährt..." murmelte er.

Hermine hätte fast gelacht. Sie verkniff es sich ganz schnell. Sie wollte lieber nicht riskieren ihn in dieser Situation wütend zu machen.

„Es wird doch nie jemand erfahren," sagte sie und hoffte das es irgendwie beruhigend klang.

„Außer..." fuhr sie dann zögernd fort.

„Außer was?" fragte Snape tonlos.

„Außer Sie sagen es jemandem. Ich sage es nun wirklich niemandem!" schloss sie bestimmt.

Snape räusperte sich, eine Antwort blieb er schuldig. Hermine hatte auf einmal Spaß an der Geschichte. Wann erlebte sie ihren Lehrer schon einmal schamhaft sprachlos? Sie beschloß das ganze noch ein wenig auszukosten auch wenn sie später bestimmt dafür bezahlen musste.

„Ähm, möchten Sie zuerst ins Bad? Schließlich müssen Sie noch in die große Halle vor dem Unterricht. Oder frühstücken wir heute im Bett?"

Er sah sie an als wolle er sagen: 'Ich finde das ganz und gar nicht lustig' aber er sagte immer noch nichts.

Dann hörte sie wie er leise erwiderte: „Wenn das je jemand erfährt bin ich meinen Job los. Was glauben Sie wie das aussieht...ich mit einer Schülerin im...Bett," schloss er betreten.

„Hören Sie," sagte Hermine nun bestimmt. „Es ist doch nichts passiert...ich meine Sie haben mich ja noch nicht mal geküsst..." sie versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen das Ganze von der lustigen Seite zu nehmen.

Offensichlich der falsche Weg, denn er sah sie erschrocken an.

„Ähm, einer von uns sollte jetzt vielleicht aufstehen bevor Poppy noch zur Tür reinplatzt und wir wirklich ein Problem bekommen," sagte Hermine.

Snape sah weg und murmelte:"Machen Sie den Anfang."

Hermine verließ das Bett und ging barfuß ins Bad. Sie grübelte immer noch warum Snape in dem Bett wie angewurzelt schien. Wenn Poppy tatsächlich früher käme würde sie es sicher merkwürdig finden wenn er in dem Bett lag welches eigentlich ihrer Patientin vorbehalten war.

Sie hoffte dass die Krankenschwester wirklich so spät wie Gestern aufkreuzen würde. Eigentlich war sie sich dessen sicher. Poppy würde Snape aus dem Weg gehen wo sie nur konnte.

'Snape...' dachte Hermine verträumt. Irgendwie war er süß wenn er verlegen war. Es war ihm nicht wirklich anzumerken. Er wurde nur sehr still und hatte so einen Ausdruck in den Augen.

Auf einmal kam ihr ein ganz und gar boshafter Gedanke für den sie sich einerseits schämte, andererseits rief er ein kribbeldes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch hervor.

Sie hatte ihn in der Hand!

Mit seinem versehentlichen Ausflug in ihr Bett hatte er sich erpressbar gemacht. Wenn Hermine ihn anschwärzen würde, müsste er unter dem Veritas-Serum zugeben dass er mit ihr eine Nacht im Bett verbracht hätte. Das würde reichen ihn von der Schule fliegen zu lassen...wenn nicht noch Schlimmeres.

Hermine wusste dass sie ihm das nie antun würde. Aber es war irgendwie erregend diese Macht über ihn zu spüren.

Als sie im Bad fertig war ging sie in der Erwartung zurück ihn immer noch im Bett liegend vorzufinden.

Das Bett war jedoch leer. Statt dessen stand er komplett angezogen an der Eingangstür und fuhr sich hektisch mit den Händen durch die Haare.

„Wollen Sie nicht noch ins Bad?" fragte Hermine zögernd. Snape murmelte etwas aus dem sie nur das Wort 'Katzenwäsche' heraushörte.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen..." sagte er dann und griff nach der Türklinke.

„Professor..." sagte Hermine.

Er hielt inne und sah zu ihr. Sie bekam Panik. Was hatte sie ihm sagen wollen? Warum hatte sie ihn zurückgehalten.

Sie nahm all ihren Mut zuammen: „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Es ist alles in Ordnung!" sie erwartete einen abfälligen Kommentar auf ihren Gefühlsausbruch.

Statt dessen lächelte er dankbar...und verschwand durch die Tür.

Harrys Schultag war bisher recht ereignislos gewesen. Er hatte in Verwandlung mehrere Gegenstände in Tiere verwandelt und wieder zurück. Sie hatten die Aufgabe gehabt die Tiere so schnell wieder zurückzuverwandeln dass sie nicht die Gelegenheit fanden sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

Ein paar seiner Mitschüler hatten nicht ganz so viel Geschick wie er beweisen können und so waren drei Mäuse und zwei kleine Affen vor dem Rückverwandlungszauber geflüchtet.

Die Affen hatten die Klassenzimmertür geöffnet und so waren die Tiere auf den Flur geflüchtet und inzwischen Gott weiß wo.

Professor McGonagall sagte, sie sei zu alt um diesen Ausreissern hinterherzulaufen, innerhalb einer halben Stunde würde sie sich ohnehin zurückverwandeln, dann müsse man eben die Augen nach den verschwundenen Gegenständen aufhalten.

Die Schüler hätten es im Normalfall sicher amüsant gefunden hinter den Tieren herzulaufen und sie wieder einzufangen. Aber zur Zeit schienen sie regelrecht auf ihren Stühlen festzukleben und niemand hatte Lust sich mehr zu bewegen als unbedingt notwendig.

Als die Stunde zu ende war erhoben sich alle schwerfällig und schlichen zu den Kerkern hinunter, da als nächstes Zaubertrankunterricht anstand.

Ron schien wie erstarrt während die anderen Schüler aufgrund der kühleren Temperaturen im Schlossgewölbe zusehends lebhafter wurden.

„Hey Ron, was ist los mit dir? Du hast heute noch gar nichts gesagt. Streß mit Emilie?"fragte Harry einfühlsam.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Ne...alles in Ordnung...ich hab nur so ein ungutes Gefühl."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Du meinst wegen Snape...bisher scheint er deine Eltern noch nicht informiert zu haben. Schließlich hätte dir deine Mom sonst sicher direkt einen Heuler geschickt...oder?"

„Ja. Wahrscheinlich. Oder zumindest einen Brief. Aber ich hab keine Post bekommen."

„Vielleicht wird Snape senil. Er hat es sicher längst vergessen," versuchte Harry seinen Freund zu trösten, obwohl er in keinster Weise an das glaubte was er hier von sich gab.

Ron lächelte auch nur spöttisch seinen Freund an. Jeder setzte sich nun an seinen Platz und in der Klasse war es augenblicklich still als der Zaubertrankmeister den Raum betrat.

Ron hatte insgeheim erwartet das Opfer des Tages zu werden. Aber zu seinem großen Erstaunen ließ Snape ihn in Ruhe.

Die Stunde verflog im Nu und Ron wollte schnell den Klassenraum verlassen als Snapes Stimme ihn zurückhielt:

„Mr. Weasley, kommen Sie bitte zu mir."

Ron sah kurz zu Harry. 'Da kann man nichts machen' sagte sein Blick. Harry sah ihn mitfühlend an. Dann verschwand er da er sowieso nichts für ihn hätte tun können.

Ron hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schlich durch seinen Pony schielend in Richtung Lehrerpult.

„Sir?" fragte er als er davor stand.

Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Was mochte Snape sich zur Strafe ausgedacht haben? Hatte er seine Eltern schlicht und einfach noch gar nicht erreicht?

Snape atmete geräuschvoll durch. „Setzen Sie sich," knurrte er dann.

Ron sah sich hilflos um. Er nahm den erst besten Stuhl und liess sich daraufsinken.

„Mr. Weasley, Sie wissen dass Sie gegen die Schulordnung verstossen haben?"

Ron war unsicher. Gab es in der Schulordnung tatsächlich einen Punkt der das Küssen untersagte? „Ähm...ja...schon..."sagte er deshalb unsicher.

„Nun, vielleicht werden Sie in Zukunft in der Lage sein Ihre Hormone im Zaum zu halten. Wenn nicht..." der Lehrer sah ihn nun drohend an.

„...falls nicht werde ich meine Drohung Ihre Eltern zu informieren augenblicklich in die Tat umsetzen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Ron konnte gar nicht klar denken. Was hatte Snape da gesagt? Also waren seine Eltern noch nicht informiert...und würden es auch nicht, wenn er sich ab jetzt benahm.

Snape sah ihn abwartend an.

Ron nickte. „D..d..Danke Sir," stotterte er erleichtert. Snape musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Als er sich erhob schien sein Schüler unter ihm zu schrumpfen.

Der Lehrer ging um das Pult zu ihm herum. Als er direkt vor ihm stand sagte er leise: „Man kann alles tun, Mr. Weasley, man darf sich nur nicht dabei erwischen lassen."

Ron sah seinen Lehrer jetzt entgeistert an. Dieser blickte ernst auf ihn herab und Ron zweifelte plötzlich dass er überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte. „Aber wenn man erwischt wird," fuhr Snape auf einmal fort, „ dann muss man dafür geradestehen...und das werden Sie...das nächste Mal!"

Ron konnte immer noch nichts sagen, deshalb beschränkte er sich auf ein erneutes Nicken.

„Ach, und teilen Sie das auch bitte Miss Taylor mit. Äh, Sie haben doch noch Kontakt zu ihr, oder?"

Nun war Ron erst recht perplex. Wie sollte er jetzt darauf reagieren? War das etwa eine Fangfrage?

Er entschied sich trotz seiner Bedenken für die Wahrheit. „Ja, Sir,"krächzte er.

„Gut, gut," murmelte Snape.

„Also, Sie können gehen...gehen Sie!"sagte er dann barsch. Ron sprang so hastig vom Stuhl auf dass er diesen fast umgeschmissen hätte. Er verließ eilig den Klassenraum. Snape setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem vor kurzem noch sein Schüler gesessen hatte. Er hatte die nächste Stunde keinen Unterricht und wollte in die Gewächshäuser um neue Zutaten zu holen, aber das hatte Zeit.

Er saß einfach nur da und dachte über das nach was er gerade getan hatte.

Ausgerechnet diesen Weasley hatte er laufen lassen. Er hätte ihn ruhig noch zappeln lassen können. Aber es hätte ihm keinen Spaß gemacht. Nein, schlimmer noch, er hätte sich deswegen schlecht gefühlt.

'Was ist nur los mit mir?' fragte er sich insgeheim. 'Das ist nur die Granger schuld' dachte er dann wütend. 'Sie schleicht sich in meine Gedanken und beeinflusst mein Handeln. Das darf ich nicht zulassen.'

Doch mit einem mal hatte er das merkwürdige Gefühl in sich entschlüsselt. 'Ich bin glücklich' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. 'Es macht mich froh jemandem geholfen zu haben.'

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern wann er dieses Gefühl das letzte mal hatte. Es musste Ewig her sein, denn er wusste es nicht mehr.

'Du bist ein Idiot' schalt er sich.

'Du machst dich lächerlich. Niemand wird dich respektieren wenn du nachsichtig bist. Wenn du nicht hart durchgreifst wird man die Schwächen in dir erkennnen. Du musst dich zusammenreissen. Was macht es schon wenn ein paar junge Leute darunter leiden müssen'.

Ja, was machte das schon? Die Antwort war es machte _viel_. Es zerstörte das Leben eines Jugendlichen. Es brachte ihn nicht um...nein, das nicht, und es machte ihn härter...so wie es ihn härter gemacht hatte. Eine endlose Schleife nahm ihren Anfang wenn er dies zuliesse.

Nein, manchmal musste der Kreis durchbrochen werden. Güte zu zeigen konnte auch Größe beweisen, er sah dies an Dumbledore.

Und selbst wenn er später unter seiner Schwäche von vorhin leiden würde – er war es schließlich gewohnt.

Resigniert schloss er die Augen. Diese ungewohnten Gefühle und das Grübeln verursachten ihm Kopfschmerzen. Er raffte sich auf und ging zu den Gewächshäusern . Ein wenig frische Luft – und sei sie noch so heiß- würde ihm gut tun.

„_Das_ hat er gesagt," fragte Harry ungläubig und eine Spur zu laut.

Die Köpfe der Schüler vor ihnen drehten sich in ihre Richtung. Ron sah seinen Freund vorwurfsvoll an. „Könnte das unter uns bleiben?"zischte er dann.

„Ja, sicher," sagte Harry nun viel leiser. „Obwohl man das eigentlich am schwarzen Brett veröffentlichen müsste."

„Stimmt," grinste Ron nun. „Aber jetzt, da ich mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen bin, möchte ich lieber nichts riskieren, verstehst du?"

Harry nickte. „Mann, hast du ein Glück," sagte er dann, „Du hast eine tolle Freundin und offensichlich Snape an einem seiner besten Tage erwischt. Was als nächstes, gewinnst du im Muggellotto?"

Ron grinste verschämt, „ne, spiel ich ja gar nicht..." sagte er dann kichernd.

„Ach Harry, Emilie und ich wollen heute nach Hogsmeade gehen und ein Eis essen. Kommst du mit, schließlich ist heute Freitag, du willst doch sicher auch nach Hogsmeade, oder?"

Harry schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Ja, schon..." sagte er dann zögernd. „Aber ich gehe sicher nicht mit euch beiden Eis essen. Wo ihr doch schon mal die Gelegenheit habt euch zu küssen ohne von den Lehrern erwischt zu werden, werde ich euch doch nicht davon abhalten. Mal sehen, ich habe vor auch etwas gegen mein Junggesellendasein zu unternehmen. Da stören mich zwei Turteltauben wie ihr doch eh bloß."

Ron lachte jetzt. „O.K. Schon verstanden. Viel Glück dann."

Hermine hatte den Vormittag wieder einmal mit Lesen verbracht. Langsam verschwammen ihr jedoch die Buchstaben vor den Augen und sie legte das Buch zur Seite.

Die Augen geschlossen lag sie reglos da als sie Poppys Stimme vernahm. „Hallo Hermine. Es tut mir leid. Ist etwas später geworden. Du musst ja halb verhungert sein."

Mit diesen Worten stellte sie das Tablett mit dem Frühstück vor Hermine ab.

„Da ist auch schon was für heute Mittag dabei. Alles kalte Sachen. Bei der Hitze kochen die Elfen kein warmes Essen...das rührt eh keiner an."

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Sachen und griff nach dem Müsli.

Poppy holte ihr Stethoskop hervor und begann mit der üblichen Untersuchung.

„Wie läuft es denn so mit euch?" fragte sie wie nebenbei.

„Hm?" machte Hermine.

„Na mit dir und Professor Snape."

„Äh, ganz gut..." stammelte Hermine.

Poppy grinste schief. „Na, ehrlich gesagt, ich würde nicht mit dir tauschen wollen. Aber..." sie blickte auf das Thermometer das sie gerade unter Hermines Arm wieder hervorgezogen hatte. „...ich denke du kannst schon morgen wieder in den Griffindorturm zurückkehren," verkündete sie dann strahlend.

Hermine war wie benommen. 'Endlich weg hier', dachte sie. 'Genau was du dir die ganze Zeit gewünscht hast. Diesem gräßlichen Kerker mit seinem gräßlichem Bewohner entfliehen.'

Sie hätte sich doch freuen müssen. Ein echtes Lächeln der Erleichterung wollte ihr nicht über die Lippen kommen, also setzte sie ein falsches auf und sagte: „Das ist toll. Wirklich toll..."

Poppy sah einen Moment kritisch aus, dann lächelte sie zustimmend. „Ja, ich dachte mir dass du dich darüber freuen würdest. Bestimmt wird auch der Professor sehr erleichtert sein...ich meine dass du wieder so gut genesen bist natürlich," fügte sie dann mit einem schiefen Lächeln hinzu.

„Das wird er wohl..." sagte Hermine unbestimmt.

Nachdem Poppy wieder verschwunden war verfiel Hermine in Grübeln. Ab morgen würde sich der Kontakt zwischen ihr und Snape also wieder normalisieren.

Das war gut.

Das war sehr gut.

Das war, naja, irgendwie schade...

'Hallo, Erde an Hermine...' rief sie sich dann selbst. Spätestens wenn sie ihm später mitteilte dass er sie los war würde sie ihn das erste mal wirklich erfreut erfreut sehen, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Sie würde ihn natürlich nach wie vor noch einschliessen müssen, aber wie hatte er so treffend bemerkt:"Sie brauchen mich nicht jedesmal persönlich zu begrüssen!"

Nein, das würde er nicht wünschen und so sah sie ihn nur noch im Unterricht. 'Naja, es ist einfach zu viel passiert,' dachte sie dann. 'Ich werde ihn wohl nie mehr mit den Augen von früher sehen. Ich habe den Mensch hinter der Fassade erkannt. Einen Menschen der fühlt. Der verletzbar ist. Der fürsorglich ist und manchmal sogar amüsant."

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken dass die Zeit verflogen war. Das es bereits Mittag sein musste erkannte sie daran, dass Snape auf einmal in der Tür stand.

„Hallo Miss Granger. Ist Ihnen nicht gut?"

„Äh, doch...wieso?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Na weil ich den Eindruck habe dass Sie immer noch vor ihrem Frühstück sitzen," sagte er und deutet auf das Tablett.

Sie sah darauf als sei es ihr völlig unvertraut. „Ach so. Nein, nein, das ist gleichzeitig das Mittagessen. Nur Brot und Obst und so..." sagte sie lahm.

„Hm," machte er und verschwand im Bad. Hermine stellte das Tablett zur Seite und setzte sich mit angezogenen Beinen auf das Bett.

Als er das Bad verließ entschied sie dass es ein guter Augenblick wäre ihm die gute Nachricht mitzuteilen.

„Poppy hat gesagt dass ich morgen wieder in meinen Turm zurück kann."

Snape der dabei war seine Haare trockenzurubbeln hielt einen Moment inne und sah sie an. „Das...ist, äh, schön für Sie," sagte er forschend, als habe er eine Frage gestellt.

Sie stutzte.

„In erster Linie ist es doch wohl eher schön für _Sie,_" sagte sie dann.

„Ja, natürlich," stimmte er ihr zu. „Endlich bin ich wieder mit mir allein..." sagte er dann und Hermine hatte fast den Eindruck als hätte er es scherzhaft gemeint.

„Genau," stimmte Hermine zu. „Sie müssen dann nicht mehr bis spät in die Nacht Spiele spielen, oder sich unterhalten."

Snape grinste nun. „Ja, und Sie müssen keine Angst mehr haben dass ich mich zu Ihnen ins Bett schleiche.." sagte er bedeutsam.

Hermine stockte der Atem. „Ich hatte keine Angst..." sagte sie dann bestimmt.

Er sah sie durchdringend an. „Außerdem," sagte er dann wieder in seinem üblichen Tonfall, „ muss ich dann nicht länger diese Farben ertragen," er deutete mit dem Finger auf Hermine.

Sie sah an sich hinunter.

Rosa Nachthemd.

Pinker Bademantel.

Nicht gerade sein Fall!

Sie lächelte liebenswürdig. „Sie wollten mir Ihren Bademantel ja nicht leihen, ansonsten wäre Ihnen dieser Anblick erspart geblieben. Selber Schuld!" schloss sie dann keck.

Er schien einen Moment zu grübeln, dann ließ er das Handtuch sinken:"Ja, ich bin anscheinend vieles selber Schuld," sagte er dann leise und verließ den Raum.

Hermine hatte einige Zeit verstreichen lassen. Dann fasste sie sich ein Herz. Sie stand auf, zog den Bademantel fester um sich und ging zur Tür. Als sie sich an den Vorfall von Gestern erinnerte klopfte sie sachte an die Verbindungstür um ihren Lehrer nicht abermals zu überfallen.

Als sie seine Bestätigung hörte trat sie ins Wohnzimmer. Er war gerade dabei Tee einzuschenken. Sie bemerkte dass er zwei Tassen hervorgeholt hatte.

'Er wäre also auch gleich zu mir gekommen' dachte sie und war darüber erfreut.

„Tee?" fragte er auch sogleich in seiner gewohnt knappen Art wenn er etwas offerierte.

„Gerne," gab sie ebenso kurz zurück.

„Darf ich ein bißchen bei Ihnen bleiben?" fragte sie dann und spürte wie sie rot anlief.

Er musterte sie kurz und sagte dann:"Wenn Sie möchten..."

Hermine setzte sich in den Sessel der neben der Couch stand. Snape schmiss die Bettdecke über die Lehne und setzte sich dann auf die Couch.

„Was haben Sie heute vor?" fragte Hermine, eigentlich nur um eine Unterhaltung in Gang zu kriegen.

Snape sah sie erstaunt an. Dann antwortete er unsicher:"Ich weiß nicht. Nichts bestimmtes. Vielleicht werde ich spazierengehen."

„Aha," sagte Hermine und kam sich blöd vor.

„Kommen Sie doch mit!" sagte er unvermittelt.

Hermine glaubte nicht richtig gehört zu haben. „Naja, Sie scheinen doch wieder genesen zu sein. Ein Spaziergang im Wald, wo es schattig ist sollte nicht allzu viel Schaden anrichten, "sagte Snape um einen gleichgültigen Tonfall bemüht.

Hermine wollte nicht lange grübeln.

„Gerne," erwiderte sie deshalb.

„Nun, dann sollten wir uns vielleicht umziehen," sagte Snape und erhob sich bevor Hermine Gelegenheit hatte ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

Sie stellte ihre halbvolle Teetasse zurück auf das Tablett und ging hinter ihm her ins Schlafzimmer. Er wühlte kurz im Schrank und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer um sich umzuziehen. Hermine suchte aus ihren Sachen etwas das passend für einen Spaziergang in unebenem Gelände wäre.

Sie fand ein rotes T-Shirt das ganz passabel schien und eine dreiviertellange beige Hose. Socken, ebenfalls in beige, hatte Poppy dazugepackt. Das war soweit ganz gut. Dann noch Turnschuhe dazu und sie war fertig.

Als sie die Sachen an hatte war die Tasche so gut wie leer. Nur noch Wechselunterwäsche, ein weiteres Nachthemd und ein paar Socken in weiss waren darin. Poppy hatte aus ihrem Schrank anscheinend einfach die neutralste Freizeitkleidung genommen die sie finden konnte.

Das versöhnte Hermine wieder etwas mit der sonstigen Auswahl der Krankenschwester. Sie setzte sich aufs Bett um zu warten bis Snape fertig wäre. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie ihn drängen.

Doch da hörte sie ihn auch schon rufen: "Fertig Miss Granger? Kann's losgehen?"

Sie schoss durch die Tür: "Ja, bin schon lange fertig," übertrieb sie. Er sollte doch nicht glauben dass sie zu den Frauen gehörte die immer eine Ewigkeit brauchten um sich anzuziehen.

Sie wusste nicht genau was sie erwartet hatte. Wahrscheinlich eine neue Variation des Freizeit-Snape...aber sie wurde enttäuscht.

Er stand da wie eh und je.

Das schwarze Hemd mit langen Ärmeln, den Kragen beengend hoch geschlossen. Darüber zu allem Überfluss der schwarze Umhang.

Sie schaute ihn kritisch an. Er hatte gesagt im Wald sei es schattig. Aber wenn sich an der Hitze draußen in den letzten Tagen nichts geändert hatte, würde er trotzdem in seiner Aufmachung schier davonfließen.

„Wollen Sie so gehen?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Snape kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. „Natürlich, was dachten Sie denn?" fragte er bissig.

„Schon gut," gab sie resigniert zurück.

Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg. Hermine hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl zum ersten mal seit ein paar Tagen wieder durch das Schloss zu spazieren. Noch dazu mit Snape.

Auf einmal kam ihr der Gedanke dass sie ja jemand sehen könnte. Jemand der sich wunderte warum sie mit ihrem Zaubertranklehrer durch die Gegend lief.

Aber das Schloss schien wie ausgestorben zu sein.

Die meisten Schüler waren wohl heute in Hogsmeade.' Der Rest wird sich am See tummeln', dachte Hermine.

Eine Runde im See schwimmen wäre sicher schön, aber natürlich nach ihrer Krankheit streng verboten. Sie musste erst mal wieder richtig auf den Damm kommen.

Dass sie noch keinesweg fit war merkte sie daran, dass sie es kaum schaffte mit ihrem Lehrer Schritt zu halten.

Er schien es jedoch eilig zu haben aus der Blickweite des Schlosses zu kommen und so musste sie wohl oder übel immer mal wieder ein Stück laufen um ihn einzuholen.

Kaum hatten die ersten Büsche und Bäume die Sicht zum Schloss versperrt wurde er merklich langsamer und wie sie fand, sehr viel entspannter.

Sie gingen ein Stück ohne zu sprechen. Es war tatsächlich viel kühler hier. Eine Wohltat, denn Hermine hatte, als sie das Schloss verlassen hatten, fast einen neuen Hitzeschlag bekommen.

Die Luft flirrte vor Hitze. Hier im Wald war es erträglicher. Kleine Insekten schwebten in den Sonnenstrahlen die sich Wege durch das dichte Blätterdach bahnten. Die Luft roch leicht modrig und Vögel sangen irgendwo oben in den Bäumen. Gelbe Schlüsselblumen säumten den Weg, auf dem sie gingen.

„Der Wald sieht jetzt gar nicht gefährlich aus," sagte Hermine.

Snape wandte sich kurz zu ihr um. „Täuschen Sie sich nicht. Er ist nach wie vor gefährlich. Aber ich werde die Augen offen halten."

Hermine musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Das hatten Sie bei unserem letzten Ausflug in den Wald auch – hat nicht viel genützt. Sie wären trotzdem fast in eine Schlucht gestürzt."

Er verzog einen Mundwinkel und seine Augen schienen zu lachen. Dann blieb er unvermittelt stehen und begann seinen Umhang auszuziehen. Hermine konnte erkennen dass er einen Rucksack darunter verborgen hatte der nun zum Vorschein kam.

Als er den Umhang im Rucksack verstaut hatte begann er sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Hermine schluckte. Sie wusste dass sie ihn nicht so anstarren durfte. Warum sagte das nur keiner ihren Augen?

Sie konnte einfach ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Er war nun endlich mit aufknöpfen fertig und zog das Hemd aus.

Hermines Augen wurden größer. Er trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt darunter. Während er die restlichen Kleidungssachen ebenfalls im Rucksack verstaute starrte sie auf seine muskulösen Arme. Sie sahen nicht aus wie bei einem Bodybuilder, aber auf attraktive Art trainiert.

Das Todessermal stach auffällig auf der hellen Haut hervor. Er bemerkte ihr Starren. „Nun schauen Sie nicht so. Sie wissen doch dass ich dieses Mal habe. Macht es Sie nervös?"

Hermine schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, macht mich nicht nervös..." versicherte sie hektisch.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

'Oh Gott, lassen Sie es einfach auf sich beruhen' betete Hermine.

„Was ist es dann?" fragte er auch sogleich.

Hermine sagte nichts.

„Sie brauchen nicht wegen dem Wald nervös zu sein. Ich kenne mich hier aus. Schließlich gehe ich hier fast jedes Wochenende spazieren."

„Ich bin nicht wegen dem Wald nervös..." sagte Hermine und wollte das Thema beendet wissen.

„Also _sind_ Sie nervös," beharrte Snape weiterhin. „Jetzt sagen Sie mir schon den Grund, ich will nicht dass Sie mir hier gleich umkippen..."

Hermine fühlte wie sie wütend wurde. Er kümmerte sich doch sonst einen Scheiß um alles. Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt so hartnäckig sein.

Verdammt..."_Sie _machen mich nervös...o.k? Können wir jetzt weitergehen oder was?"

Snape entgleisten sämtliche Gesichtszüge. „_Ich? _Wieso mache _ich _Sie nervös?" fragte er empört.

Hermine fuhr sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. Männer konnten so blöd sein... „Oh Mann," stöhnte sie auf. „Sie wissen doch wohl dass Sie einen gewissen Eindruck auf Frauen machen...naja, außerdem ist es ungewohnt für mich dass ein Mann sich vor mir auszieht..."

Snape stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. Er schien sprachlos. Dann hatte er sich gesammelt und sagte: „Was heißt hier ausziehen? Meine Güte ist ja nicht gerade so als wäre ich nackt. Naja, jedenfalls doch jetzt nicht. Und was soll das heißen 'einen gewissen Eindruck auf Frauen?"

„Na wenn Sie das nicht selber wissen kann ich Ihnen auch nicht helfen," sagte Hermine gespielt verärgert.

„Und mal ehrlich, wenn Sie im T-Shirt vor mir stehen ist das mehr als ungewöhnlich, das müssen Sie doch wenigstens zugeben."

Er schien nachdenklich. „Ja, da haben Sie recht. Ich dachte Sie hätten sich dran gewöhnt, nachdem Sie mich schon völlig unbekleidet und einmal nur in Unterwäsche gesehen haben."

„Das ist jetzt irgendwie anders..." sagte Hermine unbestimmt.

„Wieso?" fragte er neugierig.

„Na weil das vorher doch eher unfreiwillig war. Unbewusst...verstehen Sie?"

Er atmete tief durch. „O.K." sagte er dann und griff nach dem Rucksack.

„Was haben Sie vor?" fragte Hermine wohlbegreifend was er tat.

„Na, ich zieh die Sachen wieder an..." sagte er als würde er mit einem begriffsstutzigen Kind sprechen.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, dann stöhnte sie genervt. „Oh Gott, jetzt machen Sie sich doch nicht lächerlich. Es reicht doch wohl dass ich mich hier schon zum Superdeppen gemacht habe. Können wir das Kleiderthema jetzt fallen lassen?"

Er sah sie abschätzend an. Schließlich murmelte er: "O.K."

Sie gingen weiter und eine zeitlang ging es steil bergan. Hermine spürte wie ihre Kräfte nach einer Weile nachliessen. Sie blieb einen Moment stehen und rang nach Atem. Snape drehte sich zu ihr um und suchte dann nach einem geeigneten Sitzplatz für sie beide. Als Hermine sich auf dem umgestürzten Baumstamm niederließ tanzten Sterne vor ihren Augen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Snape.

„Bin gleich wieder voll da," murmelte Hermine.

Er betrachtete sie besorgt. „Ich hätte Sie nicht mitnehmen sollen," murmelte er. Hermine, die ihre Augen für einen Moment geschlossen hatte, blickte ihn nun schuldbewusst an.

„Tut mir leid dass ich Ihnen den Tag verderbe," sagte sie zerknirscht.

„So meinte ich das nicht. Ich habe nur nicht überlegt dass es Ihnen mehr schaden als nutzen könnte an die frische Luft zu kommen. Wir werden hier einfach eine ausgedehnte Rast machen. In Ordnung?"

Hermine nickte nur. Sie fand es sehr ungewohnt ihn derart fürsorglich zu erleben. 'Na er wird wohl Angst haben dass er Ärger kriegt wenn mir hier was passiert' dachte sie.

Kaum dass er saß begann er wieder in seinem Rucksack zu kramen. Er legte seine abgelegte Kleidung auf den Baumstamm und wühlte tiefer unten in der Tasche während er fragte: "Möchten Sie was trinken oder essen?"

Hermine war nun wirklich überrascht. Er hatte tatsächlich an so etwas gedacht.

„Am besten Sie nehmen sich selbst etwas," sagte er als er eine zweite, kleinere Tasche aus dem Rucksack genommen hatte und warf ihn ihr zu.

Sie fing ihn auf und nahm eine kleine Flasche Wasser und ein Käsesandwich heraus. Snape war unterdessen damit beschäftigt einen Fotoapparat aus der kleineren Tasche zu holen und entfernte den Blendenschutz vom Objektiv.

Dann blickte er prüfend in die Umgebung welche Aufnahmen vielversprechend sein würden.

Hermine beobachtete ihn schweigend.

Er war völlig vertieft.

Einige male hatte sie den Auslöser klicken hören und sie vermutete dass ein einzelner Baum auf einer Anhöhe seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte. Als er genug Aufnahmen gemacht zu haben schien sah er in ihre Richtung und bemerkte ihren fragenden Blick.

„Ich arbeite zur Zeit an einer Serie. Dieser Baum ist das Hauptmotiv. Ich habe ihn in den verschiedenen Jahreszeiten, aber auch zu verschiedenen Tageszeiten, also mit unterschiedlichen Lichteinwirkungen fotografiert. Mal sehen... es ist eigentlich eher ein Experiment," sagte er dann vage.

„Wird sicher schön..." sagte Hermine, da sie nicht sicher war was er hören wollte.

„Fotografieren Sie nur Landschaften?" fragte sie dann weil sie wieder an die Fotos in seinem Wohnzimmer denken musste.

„Ja, eigentlich schon...aber es gibt eine Person, bei der würde ich eine Ausnahme machen..." sagte er ernst.

Hermine stutzte. Sie hatte keinen Schimmer wer dies sein könnte. Aber ihr Ehrgeiz war geweckt. Vielleicht entlockte sie ihrem Lehrer ja noch mehr Privates.

„Darf ich raten?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nur zu!" ermunterte er sie.

„Also...tja, vielleicht Professor Dumbledore?"

Er wirkte enttäuscht. „Wie kommen Sie denn auf den?" fragte er.

Jetzt kam Hermine die Idee selber blöd vor. „Naja, dann vielleicht...Lord Voldemort," sagte Hermine mit einem gewissen Unterton.

„Waaas? Wieso sollte ich _das_ tun?" fragte er völlig schockiert.

„Na, dann könnte Ihr Bild für Fahndungsfotos verwendet werden," sagte Hermine um ihm zu zeigen dass sie bloß einen Scherz gemacht hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und schien nicht wirklich amüsiert zu sein. „Na, jetzt aber mal im Ernst...Sie wissen wirklich nicht wen ich meine?"

Sie überlegte, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Blitzschnell hob er die Kamera und schoß ein Foto von Hermine, deren Haare beim Kopfschütteln locker um ihren Kopf schwangen. „Jetzt wissen Sie es," sagte er trocken und packte die Kamera weg als sei nichts geschehen.

Hermine, viel zu perplex um etwas zu sagen, versuchte das Geschehene einzuordnen. 'Er hat dich doch nur reingelegt. Er wollte nicht wirklich ein Foto von dir machen, er wollte nur dein dummes Gesicht sehen,' sagte sie sich.

Nachdem er die Kamera wieder verstaut hatte nahm auch er etwas Proviant aus dem Rucksack und setzte sich neben Hermine um zu essen.

Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

Irgendwie wusste sie nicht was auf einmal mit ihm los war.

'Na, du hast doch eigentlich nie zu denen gehört die ernsthaft geglaubt haben dass er sich in seiner Freizeit in einen Sarg zurückzieht. Worüber bist du eigentlich so überrascht? Vielleicht darüber dass er Hobbys hat? Oder dass er Scherze macht? Womöglich sogar noch darüber dass er ißt und schläft und duscht? Ja, genau über all diese Dinge' dachte sie dann und musste plötzlich lachen.

Er sah sie von der Seite an. Was ist so komisch, fragte sein Blick. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Darf ich Sie was fragen?" sagte sie dann.

Er schickte ihr einen gespielt gequälten Blick: „Warum fragen Sie mich das nie im Unterricht? Da bombadieren Sie mich ja geradezu mit Fragen ohne vorher eine Erlaubnis einzuholen."

Hermine sah nun ebenfalls gequält aus. „Sie machen es einem nicht gerade leicht..." sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun fragen Sie schon..."

„Ähm, also wegen dem Schlafwandeln...ich meine hatten Sie das schon immer?"

Seine Miene wurde undurchdringlich. Hermine erkannte dass ihm das Thema wohl äußerst unangenehm war. Darum war sie um so erstaunter als er ihr antwortete: „Nicht so stark wie in letzter Zeit. Ich bin schon als Kind ab und an geschlafwandelt. Aber das gehörte eher zu den Ausnahmen. Als ich älter wurde schlafwandelte ich zum Glück immer seltener, bis es schließlich ganz aufhörte."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. „Und warum ist es jetzt so schlimm geworden?"

Er zögerte. Dann gab er resigniert auf und sagte: „Es liegt an einem Trank den ich einnehme."

In Hermines Augen spiegelte sich nun Unverständnis. „Wieso nehmen Sie ihn dann?"

Sein Blick wurde abweisend. „Weil ich muss," erwiderte er knapp.

'Dann war das also das Mittel bei dessen Einnahme ich ihn überrascht habe,' dachte sie.

Hermine überlegte ob sie weiter in ihn dringen sollte. Er sah ihren Kampf und gab seinen Widerstand auf.

„Der dunkle Lord verabreicht seinen Anhängern seit einiger Zeit bei jedem Treffen eine Droge. Es reicht ihm nicht mehr unsere Loyalität zu haben. Zu oft gab es Abtrünnige in letzter Zeit.Er möchte dass seine Anhänger auch physisch von ihm abhängig sind. Nur so hat er die vollständige Kontrolle."

Hermine nickte schockiert.

„Sie nehmen also ein Gegenmittel da Sie ihm diese Kontrolle über sich nicht geben möchten" sagte sie.

„Ja, denn wenn er absolute Kontrolle über mich hätte würde das unsere ganze Mission zunichte machen."

Hermine wurde wütend. „Jetzt fangen Sie nicht schon wieder mit Ihrem dann-wäre-ich-nicht-mehr-von-nutzen-Gerede an. Ich hasse das! Hat Ihnen eigentlich jemals einer vom Orden gedankt für das was Sie tun?"

Er sah sie unsicher an. Offensichtlich hatte er keine Ahnung warum sie auf einmal wütend war.

„Professor Dumbledore gibt mir wesentlich mehr als seinen Dank. Er gibt mir mehr als ich verdiene..." schloss er traurig.

Hermine hatte wieder dieses merkwürdige Gefühl dass sie dieses Gespräch vielleicht nur träumte. Ihr Lehrer war traurig. Ein trauriger Snape, wer hatte das schon erlebt?

„Aber Sie gehen jeden Monat dort hin und riskieren Ihr Leben," wandte sie ein.

„Ja und jedes mal tue ich Dinge mit denen ich solche Schuld auf mich lade, dass mein Leben für immer verwirkt ist. Wenn Sie von diesen Dingen wüssten würden Sie es nicht ertragen hier neben mir zu sitzen."

Sie sah ihn milde an. Sein Blick wurde düster. „Ich weiß Sie suchen etwas Gutes in mir. Glauben Sie mir. Es gibt _nichts_!"

Hermine war erschrocken über die Endgültigkeit die aus seinen Worten sprach. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Sie senkte sofort den Kopf.

Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter, dann sagte sie leise: „Noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte ich Ihnen das sofort geglaubt...aber jetzt bin ich mir sicher dass Sie unrecht haben. Ich hoffe eines Tages werden das alle erkennen und ich hoffe dass es dann nicht zu spät ist."

Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und hob den Kopf um ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Aber er drehte nun augenblicklich seinen Kopf weg.

Doch es war zu spät.

Hermine hatte die Tränen in seinen Augen bereits glitzern sehen.

TBC


	9. Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau Kap9

**Kapitel 9**

**Es ist nicht gut, alles zu sehen, alles zu hören...**

Snape hatte kurz nach ihrem ernsten Gespräch vorgeschlagen dass sie zurück zum Schloss gehen sollten.

Er war sehr wortkarg gewesen. Hermine hatte ebenfalls kaum gesprochen. Hin und wieder hatte sie ihn nachdenklich beobachtet.

Sie wusste was die Todesser taten. Das Bild, wie Snape jemanden folterte oder tötete war erschreckend real.

Sie verstand warum er sein Leben mit niemandem teilen wollte. Aber sie verstand ebenso dass niemand sich darum bemühen wollte sein Leben mit ihm zu teilen. Diese Art von Schuld war kaum zu vergeben. Auch wenn er nicht aus freiem Willen handelte, so war er dennoch ein Folterer und Mörder.

Es war so verrückt.

Nun, da sie ihn von einer anderen Seite kannte, war das Wissen um seine Rolle beim dunklen Lord um so belastender für Hermine.

Snape schien dies zu spüren. Er hatte wohl endlich was er wollte, sie war verunsichert. Vielleicht würde sie wieder lernen ihn zu hassen. War es nicht das was er von ihr verlangte?

Er war stehengeblieben und sah sie lange und durchdringend an. „Sie scheinen wieder vollständig genesen zu sein. Warum gehen Sie nicht schon heute abend zurück in Ihren Turm? Madam Pomfrey hat bestimmt nichts dagegen. Sie können sie ja heute abend fragen",sagte er.

Hermine zögerte nicht lange. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein," sagte sie entschieden. „Eine Nacht werden Sie mich schon noch ertragen."

Er nickte kurz und schwieg. Sie war erstaunt wie schnell er nachgegeben hatte.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie dann besser Ihre Tür verriegeln," sagte er und hob eine Augenbraue an.

Hermine lachte kurz. „Vielleicht sollten Sie sich direkt neben mich ins Bett legen. Ich meine die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass Sie sich dann morgens auf der Couch wiederfinden ist relativ groß."

Er schnaufte ein paar mal durch die Nase, was einem Lachen ziemlich gleichkam.

„Sobald Professor Dumbledore wieder da ist werden wir hoffentlich eine dauerhafte Lösung finden. Wenn der dunkle Lord von meinen nächtlichen Spaziergängen erfährt wird es nicht lange dauern bis er herausfindet dass es Nebenwirkungen des Gegenmittels sind. Er ist ohnehin schon misstrauisch was die Wirkung seiner Droge auf mich angeht."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich.

Als sie wiederum unbemerkt ins Schloss zurückgekehrt waren hatte Hermine nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet dass sie eigentlich in ihren Turm hätte zurückkehren können.

Wie selbstverständlich war sie ihm in seine Räume gefolgt. Als sie ins Schlafzimmer ging um sich für Poppys Abenduntersuchung wieder das Nachthemd anzuziehen lag ein Zettel auf ihrem Bett.

Mit bangem Herzen nahm Hermine ihn und begann zu lesen: Liebe Hermine,

da ich dieses Wochenende zu meinen Eltern fahre wollte ich deine Untersuchung etwas vorverlegen. Wie ich sehe scheint es dir ja wirklich wieder gut zu gehen, da ich dich hier eigenartigerweise nicht antreffe. Du darfst heute schon wieder in deinen Turm zurückkehren.

Ein schönes Wochenende,

melde dich am Montag bei mir im Krankenflügel für eine Abschlussuntersuchung.

Liebe Grüße,

Poppy.

Auf dem Nachttisch befand sich bereits Hermines Abendessen.

Auf einmal stand Snape im Türrahmen. „Ich werde dann mal in die große Halle gehen," sagte er.

Hermine faltete schnell den Zettel zusammen. „Ja, klar. Ähm, Madam Pomfrey war schon da. Sie hat mir das Abendessen gebracht und schreibt ich könne morgen wieder in meinen Turm." 'Jetzt bloß nicht rot werden,' dachte Hermine.

Snape nickte ernst. „Hat sie sich nicht gewundert wo Sie sind?" fragte er dann.

Hermine druckste herum. „Ja...schon...aber uns wird schon eine gute Erklärung einfallen...oder wie wäre es mal mit der Wahrheit?"

„Hm, ja, warum nicht?" sagte Snape, klang dabei aber seltsam unsicher.

„Es wird Ihrem Ruf schon nicht allzusehr schaden," sagte Hermine. „Außerdem hat sie vielleicht auch eine Schweigepflicht von der wir Gebrauch machen können."

Snape sah skeptisch aus. „Als Krankenschwester? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber je weniger Aufhebens wir darum machen, desto schneller wird sie es vergessen. Ich geh dann mal..."er hob zum Gruß kurz die Hand und verschwand.

Hermine hatte ein etwas schlechtes Gewissen weil sie ihn angelogen hatte. Außerdem würde sie am Montag auch Poppy anlügen müssen. Egal, dass wäre es ihr wert noch eine Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen. Sie schluckte.

Wie hörte sich das denn an? 'Hermine, die Pferde gehen etwas mit dir durch,' dachte sie amüsiert.

Sie zog die Sachen aus und das Nachthemd an und ging ins Bad. Ein kritischer Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihr dass der Sonnenbrand nun kaum noch zu erkennen war. Das Abschuppen der Haut war dank Poppys Salbe auch erträglich.

'Nächste Woche werde ich siebzehn,' dachte sie. 'Fast schon erwachsen, endlich.'

Ihr Blick wanderte im Bad umher.

Sie öffnete einen Schrank neben dem Spiegel und spähte hinein. Ein Nassrasierer lag darin, eine Zahnbürste und verschiedene Töpfe mit cremigem Inhalt. Da sie ohne Beschriftung waren hoffte sie dass Snape immer in der Lage war zu unterscheiden in welchem der Rasierschaum und in welchem die Zahnpaste war.

Sie schmunzelte kurz bei der Vorstellung einer Verwechslung. Dann nahm sie vorsichtig den Rasierer aus dem Schrank und sah sich die Klingen an. Schwarze Bartstoppel hafteten daran. Automatisch fuhr sie mit dem Zeigefinger darüber. Ein kurzer Schmerz bewies ihr ihre Dummheit. Blut drang aus der Fingerkuppe und benetzte die Klinge.

„Mist," murmelte sie und drehte das Wasser auf um den Rasierer abzuspülen.

Dann legte sie ihn vorsichtig zurück. Ihren Finger hielt sie unter den kalten Wasserstrahl bis der Schmerz nachließ. Während dem Händeabtrocknen fiel ihr Blick auf seinen Bademantel der nun wieder an der Tür hing. Sie zögerte, dann warf sie alle Skrupel beiseite und nahm ihn vom Haken. Als sie hineinschlüpfte wusste sie dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Snape war ja erst vor ein paar Minuten gegangen. Sie würde den Mantel bevor er zurückkam wieder an den Haken hängen. Er würde nichts merken. Hermine vergrub ihre Nase abermals in dem dunklen Stoff und atmete tief ein. Es war betörend. Sie kuschelte ihre Wange in das Material und ihre Gedanken gingen auf eine sinnliche Reise. Dass der Mantel viel zu lang war störte sie nicht im Geringsten. Im Gegenteil, so konnte sie ihren ganzen Körper damit regelrecht umschlingen.

Völlig benommen von Snapes Geruch ging sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Sie ließ sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Ein Tagtraum nach dem anderen schlich sich in ihren Kopf und sie vergaß alles um sich herum...

„Bin wieder da...Hermine? Was machen Sie da?" war das nächste was sie hörte.

Diese Stimme hatte auch in ihren Tagträumen gesprochen. Zärtlich, erotisch sogar!

Aber jetzt klang sie irgendwie nüchtern. Hermine riss die Augen auf. Verdammt, sie war eingeschlafen. Und nun war genau das passiert was sie unbedingt hatte vermeiden wollen. Er sah sie auf dem Bett liegen – in _seinem _Bademantel!

Sie setzte sich schnell auf und wollte etwas sagen, aber ihre Stimme versagte. Snape stand da und sah auf sie hinab. „Wie ich sehe haben Sie ein Verhältnis mit meinem Bademantel," sagte er mit seltsam brüchiger Stimme.

„Ich...ich..." begann sie und brach dann wieder ab.

„Er steht Ihnen gut," sagte er und setzte sich neben sie.

Hermines Herz drohte stehenzubleiben. Sie sah ihn nur an, unfähig etwas zu erwidern. Er hob langsam die Hand und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Hermine hatte den Atem angehalten. Seine Augen blickten in die ihren und zum ersten mal fiel ihr auf wie warm das Dunkle darin sein konnte. Snapes Hand wanderte von ihren Haaren zu ihrer Wange und er legte den Daumen an ihre Lippen und fuhr die Konturen damit nach.

Unfähig sich auch nur zu rühren genoss sie seine Zärtlichkeit während irgendwo in ihr drin ein Sturm zu toben begann.

Durch das Hämmern ihres Herzens hörte sie seine Stimme, die nun leise aber sehr eindringlich sprach:

„Sie sind noch sehr jung Hermine. Was immer Sie in mir sehen, Sie werden bald erkennen dass es nur eine Illusion war. Sie werden einem jungen Mann begegnen, dem Sie viel zu geben haben. Ich hoffe dass Sie nicht enttäuscht werden. Von mir wären Sie es...ich habe Ihnen nichts zu bieten. Außer Schmerz und Leid. Seien Sie klug und halten Sie sich in Zukunft von mir fern."

Kaum hatte er zu ende gesprochen nahm er seine Hand weg, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Hermines Gedanken fuhren regelrecht Karusell. Sie war ihm so nah und doch unendlich weit von ihm entfernt. Sie vergrub den Kopf in ihren Armen und begann zu weinen.

Die Nacht verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle.Hermine war nach einiger Zeit eingeschlafen. Als sie am morgen erwachte wanderte ihr Blick auf die andere Seite ihres Bettes. Er lag nicht neben ihr.

Als sie ihre Sachen gepackt und sich umgezogen hatte klopfte sie an die Wohnzimmertür. Auf eine gemurmelte Erwiderung von ihm betrat sie den Raum und sah ihn an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen.

Die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen waren ihr Beweis genug warum er diese Nacht nicht geschlafwandelt war.

Sie fühlte sich sehr beschämt. Wäre sie doch bloß schon gestern wieder in ihr eigentliches zu hause zurückgekehrt. Es hätte einen peinlichen Zwischenfall verhindert und ihn nicht um seinen Schlaf gebracht.

Hermine schnitt es ins Herz ihn so erschöpft zu sehen. „Ich gehe jetzt zurück in meinen Turm. Vielen Dank für alles." Sie wartete auf irgendeine Erwiderung von ihm, aber er schwieg. „Ähm, ich schließe Sie dann heute abend ein," fügte sie lahm hinzu.

Er sagte immer noch nichts. Dann öffnete er eine Schublade und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor. Hermine schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Wie hatte ihr das passieren können? Als sie ihre Sachen gepackt hatte war ihr nicht einmal aufgefallen dass ihr Zauberstab nicht dabei war.

Er hatte ihn an sich genommen. Eigentlich erwartete sie eine Zurechtweisung von ihm wegen ihrer Unachtsamkeit, aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Ich wollte ihn so verwandeln dass er einen Piepston von sich gibt wenn ich möchte dass Sie mir die Tür aufschließen, aber dann habe ich gedacht dass es nicht gut ist da Sie ja in einem Schlafsaal schlafen in dem noch einige ihrer Mitschülerinnen sind."

„Ist doch egal...mir wird schon eine Ausrede einfallen. Könnte ja ein Muggelwecker sein," sagte Hermine.

Snape nickte kurz.„Mir ist was besseres eingefallen. Aber ich brauche dazu Ihr Einverständnis..."

„Das ist ja mal was ganz neues," sagte Hermine und es klang überraschend bissig.

Er taxierte sie kurz.

„Nun lassen Sie schon hören," sagte sie dann nachgiebiger.

„Also es handelt sich um eine Projektion...auf Ihrer Netzhaut."

Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an. „Das klingt irgendwie sehr...naja, gefährlich," sagte sie zögernd.

„O.K. Vergessen Sie es einfach," sagte er und hielt ihr den Zauberstab hin.

Sie nahm ihn nicht. „Erklären Sie es mir," forderte sie. Er zog den Stab zurück und legte ihn vor sich auf den Tisch. „Sie müssen das nicht. Schließlich werde ich ohnehin keine Hilfe benötigen. Wir lassen es einfach so. Sie schliessen mich ein und morgens schliessen Sie wieder auf. Fertig!"

Hermine wurde ärgerlich. „Ist gut. Trotzdem möchte ich dass Sie es mir erklären!"

Er schnaubte. Dann siegte der Lehrer in ihm. „Also gut. Das funktioniert folgendermassen: Ihr Zauberstab hat von mir ein Signal eingezaubert bekommen das von mir gesteuert werden kann. Allein durch die Kraft meiner Gedanken kann ich ihn aktivieren. In diesem Fall sendet er ein Signal auf Ihre Netzhaut. Es ist so hell dass Sie es in jedem Fall bemerken werden ohne dass jemand anderes irgendetwas bemerkt. Selbst im Schlaf würden Sie es sehen können. Aber es funktioniert nur wenn der Zauberstab es einmal in Ihre Netzhaut eingebrannt hat. Dies ist nicht schmerzhaft. Und ausserdem kann es wieder rückgängig gemacht werden. Darauf habe ich natürlich geachtet. Aber wie gesagt Sie müssen das nicht tun...es ist auch nicht notwendig."

Hermine nickte langsam. Alles war vorbereitet. Die Entscheidung lag allein bei ihr. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung nahm sie ihren Zauberstab vom Tisch und hielt ihn sich selbst vor das Gesicht. Ein Blitz traf ihre Augen und sie sah einen roten gewaltigen Drachen vor ihren Augen auflammen. Dann verschwand er wieder und alles war als ob nie etwas gewesen sei. Sie sah ihren Lehrer zögernd an. Seine Miene war undurchdringlich.

„Danke," sagte er dann plötzlich und erhob sich.

„Sie sollten jetzt gehen." Hermine nickte verwirrt und packte ihren Zauberstab in die Tasche. Dann ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie. Sie wandte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

Er war ihr nicht zur Tür gefolgt. Aber sein Blick ruhte auf ihr.

„Wenn es nach mir geht werden Sie dieses Zeichen niemals wieder sehen. Machen Sie sich also keine unnötigen Sorgen. Schliessen Sie meine Tür abends ab und morgens wieder auf. Nur noch gut eine Woche Hermine, dann sind Sie mich los..."

Hermine nickte betreten.

Dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und eilte den Gang entlang und die Treppen nach oben in ihr wirkliches Leben zurück.

TBC


	10. Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau Kap10

**Kapitel 10**

**Wer im Glashaus sitzt sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen**

Harry und Ron lagen noch in ihren Betten als die Sonne bereits zu ihnen in den Schlafsaal hineinschien.

Da heute Samstag war hatten sie vor, den Tag langsam angehen zu lassen.

„Wie war es denn gestern in Hogsmeade?" fragte Ron seinen Freund.

Harry gähnte ausgiebig bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Ganz gut. Aber mein Vorhaben habe ich noch nicht in die Tat umsetzen können, falls du das meinst..."

Ron winkte ab. „Nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint...ich war nur...neugierig."

Harry hatte Ron erzählt, er wolle etwas gegen sein Singledasein unternehmen. Seit Ron mit Emilie zusammen war, gab es kaum noch ein Thema, bei dem Ron nicht auf seine Beziehung mit ihr zu sprechen kam. Wahrscheinlich hatte Harry einfach nicht von Ron bedauert werden wollen, weil er zur Zeit keine Freundin hatte. Harry fügte sich in sein Schicksal und fragte: „Und, wie war es bei euch?"

Ron seuftze schwärmerisch und ließ sich tiefer in das Kissen sinken. „Emilie ist so toll. Sie sieht nicht nur klasse aus, sie ist auch intelligent und hat einen tollen Humor. Findest du nicht?"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Weiß nicht..." gab er dann unbestimmt zurück. „Eigentlich kenne ich sie ja gar nicht."

Ron setzte sich auf und sah Harry erstaunt an. Dann legte er einen Finger ans Kinn und sagte: „Ja, du hast recht. Wir sollten doch endlich mal was zusammen unternehmen. Vielleicht kann Hermine auch mitmachen, sobald sie wieder gesund ist. Was hälst du von einer Party?"

„Eine Party?" fragte Harry nun verdutzt.

„Ja, genau," ereiferte sich Ron. „Ich hab eine super Idee. Nächste Woche hat Hermine doch Geburtstag. Ich glaub am Dienstag. Wir könnten doch mit Emilie zusammen eine Überraschungsparty organisieren. Dann lernst du sie besser kennen und Hermine wird sich sicher riesig freuen."

Harry grinste nun: „Ja, und nebenbei gesagt, hast du dann jede Menge Gründe deine Emilie zu sehen..."

Ron wurde ein bißchen rot. „Ja, das natürlich auch," gab er dann drucksend zu.

Harry grübelte. „Hmm. Ich denke eine Party wäre wirklich nett. Und du hast recht, Hermine hätte ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit von uns auch mal wieder nötig, nachdem sie jetzt ein paar Tage völlig isoliert war, die Arme. Glaubst du wir sehen sie heute?"

„Na das will ich doch hoffen," gab Ron enthusiastisch zurück. „Aber vergiss nicht," warnte er dann seinen Freund, „kein Wort über die Party zu ihr."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Na, da pass du aber lieber mal auf, dass dir deswegen nicht etwas rausrutscht."

„Ich schweige wie ein Grab, aber ich muss doch gleich alles mit Emilie besprechen. Komm, lass uns frühstücken gehen."

Damit schwangen sich die beiden aus ihren Betten und zogen sich an. Hermine saß derweil schon in der großen Halle vor ihrem Frühstück und war heilfroh, um diese Zeit noch alleine dort zu sein. Sie war erstaunt gewesen, dass es selbst so früh morgens schon drückend warm dort war. Wie mochte es sein, wenn sich zudem noch alle Schüler dort aufhielten?

Nun, heute und morgen würde das wohl kaum der Fall sein, weil viele übers Wochenende unterwegs waren oder zumindest zu ganz verschiedenen Zeiten zum Essen gingen. Eine kleine Gruppe Hufflepuff-Mädchen betrat den Raum, beachteten sie jedoch gar nicht, und ließ sich an ihrem Tisch nieder.

Hermine hörte wie sie kicherten und kam sich plötzlich doch ein wenig blöd vor, hier so alleine an ihrem Tisch zu sitzen. Wie aufs Stichwort kamen plötzlich Harry und Ron auf sie zu. Beide grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Mensch, Hermine. Da bist du ja. Wie geht es dir? Alle Flecken wieder weg?" fragte Harry begeistert.

Ron tätschelte ihr die Schulter. „Schön dass du wieder da bist. Ich hab dir ja so viel zu erzählen..."

Harry verdrehte kurz die Augen. „Lass mich raten...Emilie?" sagte er dann genervt. Hermine wusste gar nicht was sie zu diesem stürmischen Empfang sagen sollte. Also beließ sie es bei einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Jetzt sag doch mal Hermine, wie ist das so wenn man Windpocken hat. Juckt das?"

Hermine ging in Gedanken die Gesundheitsbücher durch, die sie gelesen hatte. Sie hatte bisher noch nie wirklich Windpocken gehabt und kannte auch niemanden der sie gehabt hatte. Trotzdem glaubte sie sich zu erinnern.

„Ja, hat schrecklich gejuckt. Und Fieber hatte ich. Aber jetzt ist alles wieder o.k." Sie hoffte inständig, dass sich die beiden nicht näher mit dieser Krankheit beschäftigt hatten, sonst hätten sie es vermutlich merkwürdig gefunden, dass ihre Freundin nach so kurzer Zeit bereits wieder genesen und vor allem überhaupt nicht mehr ansteckend war.

Aber Harry und Ron freuten sich viel zu sehr, um etwas in Frage zu stellen.

„Ähm, was ist denn mit Emilie..." fragte Hermine unschuldig.

„Die beiden sind ein Paar," sagte Harry mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton. Ron hatte diesen natürlich nicht bemerkt und begann Hermine, während des Frühstücks, in epischer Breite von ihren Treffen zu erzählen. Er ließ auch die unangenehme Begegnung mit Snape nicht aus. Hermine hörte interessiert zu und gab sich sehr überrascht, von dem Rüffel von Snape zu hören.

„Oje. Deine Mutter hat bestimmt einen Anfall bekommen," sagte sie zu Ron und war verwirrt als er auf einmal grinste.

„Nein, das ist ja das merkwürdige," sagte er nun leise.

„Er hat meinen Eltern nichts mitgeteilt. Wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe, hat er mir sogar Tipps gegeben. Er sagte so etwas wie 'ich solle es tun, aber mich bloß nicht erwischen lassen.' Stell dir das mal vor, Hermine!"

Sie glaubte ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Er hatte Ron nicht verraten. Er hatte sich erweichen lassen. Hermine war auf einmal unglaublich glücklich. Ron, der natürlich dachte sie freue sich so für ihn, umarmte sie stürmisch und sagte: „Ich bin der größte Glückspilz der Welt. Lasst uns heute zusammen etwas unternehmen. Emilie und ich treffen uns um 10.00 Uhr unten am See. Kommt doch beide auch hin."

Harry und Hermine sahen sich kurz an und nickten dann unbestimmt. Die Hufflepuffmädchen verließen, immer noch kichernd, die Halle. Im gleichen Moment kamen Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle in den Speisesaal. Sie hatten gerade noch Rons kleine Ansprache mitbekommen.

Malfoy lachte abfällig und sagte dann extrem laut zu seinen Freunden. „Der kleine Weasley hat 'ne Freundin. Und ausgerechnet die Taylor. Mit der hat doch schon jeder...Na, da weiß der Rotschopf jetzt vielleicht endlich, was er mit seiner Morgenlatte anfangen kann, statt selbst daran herumzuspielen..."

Ron hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Sein Gesicht war knallrot angelaufen und ehe sich Harry und Hermine versahen, sprang er wie ein Besessener auf Malfoy zu und riss ihn zu Boden. Harry sprang auf und war unentschlossen ob er seinem Freund dadurch half, dass er Malfoy auch verprügelte oder besser daran tat, ihn von ihm herunter zu holen und ihn damit abhielt ihn umzubringen.

Während Crabbe und Goyle mit offenen Mündern einfach nur dastanden und auf die Szene starrten, flogen Rons Fäuste immer wieder und wieder auf Malfoys Gesicht.

Erstickte Laute um Hilfe drangen aus Malfoys Mund. Harry versuchte nun Ron festzuhalten. „Er ist es nicht wert..." schrie er seinen Freund verzweifelt an. Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und überlegte welchen Zauber sie auf Ron legen konnte, ohne ihn für längere Zeit außer Gefecht zu setzen. Sie hatte gerade den Stab auf Ron gerichtet, als ein eiserner Griff ihr den Zauberstab entwandt.

Es war Snape, der nun mit langen Schritten auf die beiden Kämpfenden zuging und mit einem Griff Ron von seinem Opfer herunterzog.

Er ließ ihn neben Malfoy auf den Boden fallen. Ron sah ihn haßerfüllt an. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Malfoy, den er übel zugerichtet hatte. Blut lief aus der Nase des Slytherin und auf der Stirn war eine üble Platzwunde. Außerdem schien sein rechtes Auge langsam blau zu werden. Ron sah auf seine Hände. An ihnen war ebenfalls Blut. Aber sie schienen unverletzt. Also war das Malfoys Blut.

Schnell wischte Ron die Hände an seinem Umhang ab. Snape ging nun in die Hocke und sah sich seinen Schüler aus der Nähe an. Dann drehte er sich zu Ron um, und seine Augen waren nur schmale Schlitze als er sagte: „Sie gehen jetzt sofort zu meinem Büro und warten dort auf mich. Ich muss mich erst um Ihr Opfer kümmern, bevor ich mir eine angemessene Strafe für Ihr Fehlverhalten überlege. Es sollte mich nicht wundern, Weasley, wenn Sie dafür von der Schule fliegen..."

Ron sah immer noch wütend aus. Nun mischte sich Trotz in seine Miene. Er drehte sich um und drängte sich zwischen Harry und Hermine durch, um die Halle zu verlassen. Snape hatte sich wieder Malfoy zugewandt und stutzte nun.

„Sie sind tatsächlich noch in der Lage zu grinsen?" fragte er den Jungen ungläubig.

Malfoys Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. „Er fliegt dafür von der Schule? Na, da hab ich mich doch gern verprügeln lassen," sagte Malfoy hämisch. Snape erhob sich und starrte auf seinen blonden Schüler hinunter.

„Nun," knirschte er dann, „ wie ich sehe geht es Ihnen nicht so schlecht wie ich dachte. Sie sind also sicher in der Lage selbst in den Krankenflügel zu gehen. Madam Pomfrey ist nicht da...ihre Vertretung wird sich um sie kümmern. Danach kommen Sie ebenfalls sofort in mein Büro. Ich werde dieser Sache auf den Grund gehen Mr. Malfoy. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass Sie eine Mitschuld an den Vorfällen trifft, werden Sie ebenfalls dafür gerade stehen!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Lehrer auf dem Absatz um und stutzte einen Moment weil Harry und Hermine immer noch im Weg herumstanden.

Sein Blick streifte Hermine eine Sekunde zu lange, um Zufall zu sein. Er ging auf sie zu und blieb ganz dicht vor ihr stehen. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Dann hielt er ihr ihren Zauberstab vors Gesicht und knurrte:

„Seien Sie in Zukunft vorsichtig...ein Zauber, in Panik ausgesprochen, kann schnell in einer Katastrophe enden."

Schließlich drängte er sich, genau wie Ron vorhin, mitten durch Harry und Hermine hindurch und rauschte hinaus.

Malfoy erhob sich langsam und sah Crabbe und Goyle böse an. Die beiden standen da wie belämmert und auf ein Zischen von Malfoy ergriffen sie die Flucht. Der Slytherin stand etwas benommen vor Harry und Hermine und Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase.

Trotzdem begann er zu lächeln. „Sagt, bye bye zu eurem Freund. Er war die längste Zeit in Hogwarts," sagte er dann und verließ langsam die Halle um zum Krankenflügel zu gehen.

Hermine ließ sich erschöpft auf der Bank nieder.

„So ein Mist," murmelte Harry.

„Warum musste er auch gleich auf ihn losgehen," sagte Hermine verzweifelt.

Harry sah sie plötzlich erstaunt an. „Na hör mal Hermine. Stell dir mal vor, jemand sage so Dinge über dich...ich meine, die Geschichte mit der Morgenlatte war nun wirklich das Allerletzte!"

Hermine war mehr als unbehaglich zumute. Dies gehörte eigentlich nicht unbedingt zu den Themen, die sie normalerweise mit ihren beiden männlichen Freunden erörterte. Natürlich wusste sie über die anatomischen Zusammenhänge bescheid. Aber das war doch eher die blanke Theorie.

Auf einmal schoß es wie ein Blitz durch ihre Gedanken. Ein Bild entstand vor ihren Augen. Ein Bild von Snape, wie er neben ihr liegt und sich aus einem, ihr unbekannten Grund weigert das Bett zu verlassen, in das er nun wirklich nicht hineingehört.

'Oh mein Gott,' dachte Hermine. 'Er wollte etwas verbergen...nämlich genau _das - _eine Erektion!'

Sie war völlig sicher dass es so gewesen sein musste. Nur dies ergab einen Sinn für sein völlig irrationales Verhalten. Es erklärte auch wieso er sich auf einmal so schnell angezogen hatte, nachdem sie den Raum verlassen hatte.

'Snape hatte eine Erektion. Wenn auch nicht _wegen_ mir, so doch zumindest _neben_ mir,' dachte sie völlig verwirrt.

Harry, der glaubte ihr sei dieses Thema einfach totpeinlich, klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und sagte:

„Ist schon in Ordnung Hermine. Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt mal nach den Stundengläsern schauen gehen, dann haben wir ungefähr eine Ahnung wie wütend Snape ist. Ich hoffe er lässt Ron nicht von der Schule schmeißen. Was glaubst du, sollten wir versuchen mit dem Professor zu reden? Schließlich wollte er den Fall ja aufgeklärt wissen – und wir sind doch Zeugen, oder was meinst du?"

Hermine war immer noch viel zu irritiert um Harry gedanklich folgen zu können.

„Ich meine was?" fragte sie lahm.

„Na, ob wir zu Snape gehen sollen?" wiederholte Harry seinen Vorschlag.

Hermine verarbeitete die Information und gab mechanisch Antwort. „Ich – zu – Snape? Neeeiiiinnn! Ich gehe nicht zu Snape – Jetzt nicht. Kann ich nicht! Auf keinen Fall!"

Harry stutzte und sah Hermine besorgt an. „Ist ja schon gut. Ich wusste nicht, dass du so Angst vor ihm hast. Schließlich bist du es gewesen, die neulich wegen dem Brief sogar freiwillig zu ihm gegangen ist."

„Vielleicht können wir ja später hingehen. Jetzt muss ich erst mal...auf's Klo," schloss sie unsicher.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „So genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen, Hermine. Was ist nur los mit dir? Ich glaube du bist immer noch nicht ganz gesund. Kann das sein?"

Hermine nickte erleichtert. „Genau Harry, es geht mir gerade nicht so gut. Also, wir können uns ja in zehn Minuten vor Snapes Büro treffen, dann sehen wir ob wir etwas tun können, o.k?"

„Gut, in zehn Minuten dann. Mal sehen ob Snape uns überhaupt anhört."

Hermine eilte nun zur Toilette und war froh, dass niemand mit ihr im Raum war. Trotzdem schloss sie sich in eine der Kabinen ein und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. Dann rutschte sie langsam daran hinunter, bis sie fast auf dem Boden saß. Die Hände presste sie gegen ihren Kopf um die Gedanken, die dort herumwirbelten festzuhalten. Zehn Minuten waren einfach zu wenig. Wie sollte sie ihrem Lehrer mit diesem Wissen unter die Augen treten. Er würde es ihr ansehen. Andererseits hatte sie ja nichts verbrochen. Wenn sich hier einer schämen musste, dann er.

Da es sich um eine unwillkürliche körperliche Reaktion handelte, konnte sie ihm natürlich keine Vorwürfe machen. Trotzdem war alles so merkwürdig und verwirrend. Er hatte sie berührt – und sie hatte nichts auf der Welt mehr gewollt als dass er genau dies tat. Aber er hatte ihr klipp und klar gesagt, dass sie sich von ihm fern halten solle.

Wie hätte sie das gekonnt?

Nun würde sie in wenigen Minuten vor ihm stehen, mit all ihren wirren Empfindungen. 'O.k. Hermine. Es geht hier nicht um dich, sondern um Ron. Er braucht dringend Hilfe. Snape muss erfahren wie sehr Malfoy Emilie beleidigt hat.'

Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr und entschied, dass es keinen Unterschied machte ob sie noch eine oder zwei Minuten hier länger sitzen blieb oder sofort in ihr Verderben lief.

Also raffte sie sich auf und ging mit bleiernen Schritten hinunter in das Kellergewölbe.

Kaum zu fassen dass sie noch gestern abend freiwillig mit Snape hier heruntergegangen war. Ja, sie hatte ihn sogar angelogen um noch eine Nacht bei ihm bleiben zu können. Wenn er das je herausfand würde sie sterben vor Scham.

Sie sah bereits Harry auf dem halbdunklen Gang stehen. Er wartete offensichtlich ungeduldig auf sie.

„Malfoy ist noch nicht aufgetaucht. Das ist unsere Chance. Wir erzählen Snape was vorgefallen ist damit er Malfoy gezielt befragen kann. So gut kann selbst dieser Schleimbeutel nicht lügen. Er muss einfach zugeben dass er die Attacke provoziert hat."

Hermine nickte ergeben.

Verdammt, sie war gerade wieder einigermassen gesund und schon steckte sie wieder in so einer blöden Geschichte drin.

Harry atmete tief durch und klopfte dann an die Tür zu Snapes Büro. Als er ein barsches „Herein" vernommen hatte, öffnete er die Tür und packte Hermine am Ellenbogen, damit sie ihm ins Büro folgte.

Ron saß auf einem Stuhl vor Snapes Schreibtisch. Er ließ den Kopf hängen als hätte er gerade die Nachricht von seiner Hinrichtung erhalten. Offensichtlich hatte Snape ihm schon ordentlich eingeheizt, denn er wagte noch nicht einmal ein Lächeln als er seine Freunde erkannte.

Als Snapes Blick auf die beiden Schüler fiel polterte er auch sogleich los: „Was zum Teufel machen Sie beide hier? Ich habe nicht um Ihre Meinung gebeten."

„Äh, Sir," setzte Harry an. Als er merkte wie dünn seine Stimme klang, räusperte er sich und begann erneut. „Wir waren Zeugen wie es zu der Prügelei gekommen ist. Ich denke Sie sollten uns anhören um sich ein vollständiges Bild machen zu können." Harry hatte all sein Selbstbewusstsein in diese Worte gelegt.

Snape verzog keine Miene. „So, denken Sie das?" sagte er uninteressiert. „Wir sind hier nicht vor Gericht, Mr. Potter. Wenn ich Zeugenaussagen möchte, hätte ich Sie informiert. Außerdem, glauben Sie nicht, dass in diesem Fall auch Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle etwas auszusagen hätten?"

Harry war nun unsicher.

„Harry, lass doch..." meldete sich nun auf einmal der völlig eingeschüchterte Ron zu Wort.

„Aber, er muss doch erfahren was Malfoy zu dir gesagt hat. Das ist nicht fair, dir die Schuld zu geben! Ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore darüber sprechen, wenn er zurück ist," versuchte Harry nun seinen Trumpf auszuspielen.

Snape stöhnte entnervt auf. „Also gut Mr. Potter. Da Sie so darauf beharren, werde ich mir Ihre Version anhören." Harry bekam vor lauter Aufregung rote Flecken im Gesicht und wollte gerade mit seiner Rede ansetzen als Snape ihn unterbrach. „Mr. Potter. Sie sind mir zu unbeherrscht. Ich habe keine Lust mir Ihre Schimpftiraden über meinen Schüler anzuhören, der noch dazu der Leidtragende ist, wie ich Sie wohl erinnern darf."

„Aber, aber...Sie haben gesagt ich dürfte erzählen was vorgefallen ist..." ereiferte sich nun Harry wieder.

Snape stöhnte abermals auf und bedeutete Harry er solle endlich still sein. „Miss Granger wird mir die Vorfälle schildern. Sie scheint ja heute überraschend still zu sein. Vielleicht kann sie einigermaßen ruhig zur Klärung der Sachlage beitragen."

Hermines Kinnlade fiel herunter. Verdammt, was war das bloß für ein schrecklicher Tag. Eigentlich hatte sie Harry nur den Rücken stärken wollen. Natürlich wollte auch sie um nichts in der Welt, dass Ron der Schule verwiesen wurde. Aber diese Entscheidung würde wohl kaum hier, in diesem Büro fallen.

Warum kam sie sich auf einmal wie die Kronzeugin vor? Harry sah sie auffordernd an. Sie wusste, dass sie die längste Zeit Freunde gewesen wären, wenn sie jetzt kniff. Hermine atmete tief durch und blickte dann ihren Lehrer, der sie fest im Blick hatte, möglichst gelassen an.

„Tja, also...als wir so beim Frühstück saßen, kamen Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle herein und machten blöde Kommentare über Emilie und Ron. Da ist dieser ausgerastet, was doch echt verständlich ist, oder finden Sie nicht? Naja, jedenfalls war Malfoy selbst schuld, er hätte das ja nicht sagen müssen..."

Hermine kam sich super blöd vor. Snape stutzte, dann runzelte er die Stirn und sagte ironisch: „Das war ja sehr detailiert, Miss Granger. Vielleicht hätten Sie die Güte mir mitzuteilen _was genau_ Mr. Malfoy Beleidigendes zu Mr. Weasley gesagt hat."

Hermines gespielte Ruhe war nun plötzlich völlig dahin. Sie bekam Panik.

Was sollte sie nun tun? Ihrem Freund in den Rücken zu fallen war sicher keine Option. Andererseits musste sie nun die Dinge wiederholen, die Malfoy gesagt hatte. Würde sie es nicht tun, würde sich sicher der hitzköpfige Harry nicht davon abhalten lassen und dann hätte auch der ein Problem mit Snape, weil er sich nicht an dessen Anweisungen hielt.

Es half also nichts. Sie musste es tun. „Er, er hat gesagt...tja, er sagte...also, dass Emilie schon mit jedem was gehabt hätte und..." sie stockte.

„Und was..?" fragte Snape nun unerbittlich. Hermine schloss kurz die Augen und ratterte dann so schnell wie möglich hinunter:"dass Ron jetzt vielleicht wüsste was er mit seiner Morgenlatte anfangen könnte."

Hermine sah wie ihr Lehrer die Augen erstaunt aufriss. Dann schluckte er und für einen Moment fehlten ihm die Worte, während sein Blick auf Hermine lag. 'Er weiß, dass ich es weiß. Er weiß, dass ich es weiß,' wiederholte sich ständig in ihren Gedanken.

Nun war es Snape, der sich räusperte. Er blickte zu Ron, der bestätigend nickte.

„Ich werde diese Ausführungen in meiner Entscheidung berücksichtigen. Sie sollten jetzt gehen." Seine Worte hatten endgültig geklungen und so machten sich beide daran, den Raum zu verlassen. Harry warf noch einen aufmunternden Blick auf Ron. Hermine dagegen versuchte möglichst niemanden im Raum anzusehen. Sie wollte einfach nur auf der Stelle sterben.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, Hermine," sagte Harry gerade zu ihr, als sie sich auf eine der Treppen sinken ließ.

Hermine gab ein gequältes Lachen von sich. „Glaubst du das es etwas nützen wird?" fragte sie dann zweifelnd.

Harry ließ sich neben sie sinken. „Ich weiß nicht, aber wir mussten es versuchen. Snape ist so ungerecht. Vielleicht hat er gar keine Lust in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass sein Lieblingsschüler selber Schuld hat, an dem was geschehen ist."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie kannte Snape nun auch von einer anderen Seite, trotzdem war sie unsicher wie er mit der Situation umgehen würde. Er war eben doch unberechenbar!

Als sie Schritte hinter sich hörten, drehten sie sich beide um. Malfoy kam auf Krücken die Treppe hinunter. Es sah sehr umständlich aus, wie er da versuchte sich auf den Gehhilfen abzustützen. Genervt klemmte er sie sich schließlich unter den Arm und ging die Treppe ganz normal hinunter.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich vielsagend an. „Los, aus dem Weg, ihr Pack," sagte Malfoy gehässig. „Ich werde euren dämlichen Freund jetzt fertig machen. Seht euch bloß an, was er gemacht hat."

Damit deutete er auf seinen Kopfverband und das blaue Auge. Hermine und Harry sagten vorsichtshalber nichts, sondern gingen an ihm vorbei nach oben. „Komm, Hermine," sagte Harry als sie oben in der Halle standen. „Lass uns an den See gehen und Emilie Bescheid sagen, dass Ron später kommen wird."

Hermine nickte stumm und zusammen verließen sie das Schloß.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Professor Snape hatte die beiden Streithähne so weit wie möglich auseinandergesetzt.

Er betrachtete sie abschätzend.

Wenn er nun den Raum verließe, wer würde dann wohl auf wen als erstes losgehen?

Hm, er könnte dies natürlich testen und hätte dann vermutlich den Initiator dieses Streits ausfindig gemacht, aber diese Methode war zu ungewiss.

Weasley und Malfoy schickten einander giftige Blicke.

„Mr. Malfoy, erzählen Sie mir, was genau sich im Speisesaal zugetragen hat, nachdem Sie ihn mit ihren Freunden betreten hatten."

Draco grinste hämisch Ron an und begann mit leidender Stimme zu erzählen:

„Also wir gingen in den Saal und wollten uns an unseren Tisch setzen, als plötzlich Weasley anfängt mich zu beschimpfen. Er glaubt wohl, er könne sich alles erlauben, weil er jetzt ja so ein toller Hecht ist und dieses Flittchen abgeschleppt hat."

„Mr. Malfoy, ich möchte hier keine unflätigen Ausdrücke über andere Schüler hören, ist das klar?"

Draco senkte den Kopf und seine Hand nestelte gespielt an seinem Verband, offensichtlich um seinen Lehrer wieder auf seine Verletzung aufmerksam zu machen.

„Ja, und als ich ihm sagte, er solle mich gefälligst in Ruhe lassen, ging er einfach so auf mich los. Sie können ja Crabbe und Goyle fragen, die werden das bestätigen."

Snape sagte: „Ja, davon bin ich überzeugt."

Malfoy grinste siegessicher zu Ron hinüber.

„Allerdings..." fuhr Snape dann fort, „bin ich mir nicht so sicher, dass Sie die Wahrheit sagen. Eigentlich hätte ich gut Lust diesen Streit im Duellierclub auszutragen. Dann könnten Sie beide sich ein paarmal gegenseitig zu Boden schicken und die Sache hinterher beilegen. Aber so einfach ist der Fall nicht. Da Sie, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy bereits tätlich angegriffen haben. Zudem haben Sie ihn ernsthaft verletzt, daher ist diese Sache nicht einfach so beizulegen. Ich werde einen Bericht darüber verfassen müssen. Also habe ich folgendes entschieden..."

Ron und Draco sahen nun gleichermaßen gespannt aus.

„Sie werden vor Zeugen Ihre Gedanken, die sie vor der Prügelei hatten in das Denkarium legen. Die Anwesenden werden diese Gedanken selbst erleben und dann wird der Schuldige wohl feststehen. Die Strafe wird dann erst festgelegt werden. Als Zeugen werden Ihre Freunde anwesend sein, die auch schon im Speisesaal dabei waren, und ich natürlich. Außerdem kommt Professor McGonagall hinzu, da diese Sache ja auch ihr Haus betrifft. Ich denke das sollte reichen. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Malfoy riss den Mund auf und wollte losbrüllen. Dann überlegte er es sich offenbar anders und sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Ich möchte das nicht, Sir. Es hat mich echt verletzt, was Weasley da zu mir gesagt hat. Ich möchte nicht, dass jeder erfährt wie sehr mich das mitgenommen hat."

Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Ihn überkam eine dunkle Vorahnung. Hoffentlich würde dieser verfluchte Malfoy sein Haus nicht in Schande stürzen.

„Ich habe entschieden, Mr. Malfoy. Sollte es so sein wie Sie sagen, wird niemand je wieder darüber sprechen. Während die Hauselfen die Zeugen holen, werden Sie beide hier sitzen bleiben und sich nicht von der Stelle rühren."

Es dauerte nicht lange und alle Zeugen waren zugegen.

Harry und Hermine waren gar nicht mal so überrascht gewesen, als sie in den Kerker gerufen wurden – ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer Hauslehrerin, die offensichtlich gar nicht wusste wie ihr geschah.

Professor McGonagall sah dann auch sehr unpassend aus. Sie trug ein schickes Kostüm, das noch keiner ihrer Schüler je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Über ihrer Schulter hing eine Handtasche die farblich exakt zu dem Kostüm passte.

Snape sah sie belustigt an. „Habe ich Sie bei etwas Wichtigem gestört?" fragte er dann gespielt rücksichtvoll.

Die Gryffindorlehrerin verzog den Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass es Sie besonders interessiert, aber ja – Sie haben in der Tat gestört. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg nach London."

„Das tut mir leid," beteuerte der Zaubertranklehrer ironisch. „Wir können das hier auch ohne Sie durchführen, wenn Sie mir, als unparteiischem Zeugen vertrauen wollen."

McGonagall lächelte falsch. „Nein, nein. Ich kann mein Treffen in London durchaus verschieben. Schließlich bin ich Hauslehrerin und werde mir nicht entgehen lassen, wie Sie hier die Beweisführung vornehmen."

Snape nickte zustimmend. „Also, dann kann es losgehen. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, kommen Sie bitte zu mir an den Tisch."

Beide taten, wie ihnen geheißen. Snape nahm seinen Zauberstab und fuhr damit erst an die Stirn des einen Schülers und legte dessen Gedanken in das Denkarium, schließlich führte er das gleiche Verfahren bei dem andern Schüler durch.

„Ladies first..." murmelte er dann. „Wir werden uns zuerst die Gedanken Ihres Schülers ansehen, Minerva."

Alle sahen gebannt in das Denkarium. Nach einer gewissen Desorientierung sahen sie plötzlich das Geschehene mit den Augen von Ron Weasley.

Zudem hörten sie jedoch seine Gedanken.

Sie sahen wie Malfoy mit seinen Freunden den Raum betrat während Ron einfach glücklich war, dass er so tolle Freunde hatte. Als er von Emilie sprach wurden seine Gedanken ein wenig wirr. Völlig normal bei Verliebten, wie sowohl Professor McGonagall, als auch Professor Snape wussten.

Doch als Malfoy und die anderen den Raum betraten veränderten sich Rons Gedanken heftig.

Er dachte: „Der Tag fing so gut an, und jetzt muss ausgerechnet dieses Arschloch hier auftauchen. Von dem lass ich mich nie wieder fertig machen. Eher schlag ich ihm die Fresse ein..."

Professor McGonagall sah ihren Kollegen ein wenig betreten an und blickte dann tadelnd auf Ron. Dieser war verlegen, zuckte aber trotzdem nur mit den Schultern. Schließlich hatte er genau das gedacht. Daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Dann, wenig später hörte man Ron wilde Schimpfwörter brüllen und sein einziger Gedanke galt daran, seinen Gegner zu Brei zu schlagen.

'Nicht gut für die Beweisführung,' dachte Hermine niedergeschlagen.

McGonagall räusperte sich, als sie wieder aus dem Denkarium aufgetaucht waren.

„Nun, dass er Mr. Malfoy verprügelt hat, war uns ja nun schon bekannt. Aber die Frage, wer den Streit angefangen hat, ist durch seine Gedanken nicht geklärt worden."

„Ja, Sie haben recht. Sehen wir uns nun Mr. Malfoys Gedanken an," erwiderte Snape kühl. Abermals tauchten alle hinab, um die Gedanken eines anderen Menschen zu erforschen. Sie sahen nun mit den Augen von Malfoy, wie er den Raum betrat. Neben ihm gingen seine Freunde.

Als sein Blick auf die Schüler am Gryffindortisch fiel, dachte er: „Diese verdammten Kotzbrocken. Die Granger scheint auch wieder gesund zu sein. Schade, dass sie nicht verreckt ist. Oh, Scheiße, Weasley ist natürlich auch dabei. Der Blödmann hat schon eine Freundin und dann noch ausgerechnet Emilie, auf die ich es eigentlich abgesehen hatte. Wenn Crabbe und Goyle das wüssten, würden sie sich über mich totlachen. Ich muss sie davon überzeugen, dass Emilie eine Schlampe ist..."

„Ich glaube das reicht," sagte Snape und unterbrach die Verbindung zu dem Denkarium.

Alle sahen Malfoy erbost an. Dieser wandt sich unter dem Blick der Zeugen. „Das stimmt so gar nicht..." versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

Snape schnitt ihm mit einer herrischen Bewegung das Wort ab. „Mr. Malfoy, schweigen Sie. Das waren_ Ihre _Gedanken, die wir dort sahen. Leugnen ist in diesem Fall völlig zwecklos. Bringen Sie nicht noch mehr Schande über unser Haus, als sie es ohnehin schon getan haben."

Draco war bestürzt die Rückenstärkung seines Lehrers verloren zu haben. „Aber Sir, er hat_ mich _geschlagen, nicht ich _ihn._ Das ist doch ebenfalls belegt."

Der Lehrer wurde nun unerbittlich. „Für Ihr Verhalten haben Sie in der Tat eine Tracht Prügel verdient. Seien Sie froh, dass Mr. Weasley das schon übernommen hat, ansonsten hätte ich..."

„Severus! Sie vergessen sich!" schaltete sich Professor McGonagall schnell ein.

„Ich schlage vor, wir beruhigen uns erst einmal alle und überlassen die Bestrafung Professor Dumbledore. Sobald er wieder da ist, möchte er sicher über die Vorfälle hier unterrichtet werden. Es ist an ihm, eine angemessene Entscheidung zu treffen. Außerdem muss ich zugeben, dass es nicht richtig von Mr. Weasley war, körperliche Gewalt anzuwenden - egal was Mr. Malfoy auch immer zu ihm gesagt hat. Oder sehen Sie das anders, Severus?"

Snape atmete tief durch. Der Schock, von seinem Lieblingsschüler derart vorgeführt worden zu sein stand ihm immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Natürlich haben Sie vollkommen recht, Minerva. Diese Versammlung ist beendet. Ich denke es ist selbstverständlich, dass alles was hier gesehen und gesprochen wurde vorerst unter uns bleibt."

Sein Blick galt den Gryffindors, aber auch Crabbe und Goyle, die für ihre Geschwätzigkeit bekannt waren.

Alle murmelten Zustimmung.

„Gut, das wäre soweit geklärt. Ich werde mich dann mal auf den Weg nach London machen. Auf Wiedersehen Severus."

Professor McGonagall verschwand durch die Tür. Snape war äußerst gereizt als er zischte: "Was wollen Sie alle noch hier? Verschwinden Sie endlich!"

Die Schüler flohen aus seinem Büro. Alle, bis auf Hermine. Ihr Lehrer tat ihr unendlich Leid. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln dass sie noch dort stand und fragte genervt: „Was gibt es denn noch? Möchten Sie hören, dass Sie recht hatten?"

Hermine lächelte. „Nein," sagte sie dann. „Das war mir im vorhinein klar. Ron muss schon einen guten Grund haben um so auszurasten. Aber das ist nicht Ihre Schuld...ich meine, das mit Malfoy."

Snape lächelte freudlos. „Ich habe ihm vielleicht nicht die Worte eingeflüstert, aber für seine Ansichten bin ich sicher mitverantwortlich. Schließlich bin ich sein Hauslehrer."

Er rieb sich die Stirn. „Ach verdammt. Es hat schon einen Grund, warum ein Mensch wie ich keine eigenen Kinder hat. Wie konnte ich mich nur jemals bereit erklären Hauslehrer zu werden."

Hermine stutzte. „Ein Mensch wie Sie?" fragte sie vorsichtig nach. Sie musste daran denken wie sie vor ein paar Tagen zu ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie sich wunderte, dass ein Mensch wie er überhaupt lachen konnte. Er war über diese Bemerkung äußerst erbost gewesen. Nun wiederholte er sie – wenn auch in anderem Zusammenhang.

Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Gehen Sie!" sagte er dann.

„Nein!" erwiderte sie bestimmt.

Er sah sie völlig schockiert an. „Sie wagen es..?" sagte er erbost. Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie können mich ja rauswerfen, aber freiwillig gehe ich nicht!"

Ihre Stimme hatte nie entschlossener geklungen. Er sah sie irritiert an. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde er nachgeben, aber plötzlich schoss er an ihr vorbei und sagte: „Gut, wenn Sie bleiben wollen, dann bleiben Sie. Dann werde ich eben gehen."

Mit diesen Worten war er schon fast an der Tür. Hermine wirbelte herum und ohne nachzudenken lief sie ebenfalls zur Tür, wandt sich an ihrem Lehrer vorbei und versperrte ihm den Weg. Ohne sie anzufassen konnte er nun nicht mehr an die Türklinke gelangen. „Sie müssen mit mir reden," sagte Hermine flehend.

„Lassen Sie mich gehen...SOFORT!" brüllte er nun.

Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht stand er vor ihr. Seine Augen funkelten sie an. Plötzlich griff er mit einer Hand nach ihrem Haar und krallte sich hinein. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung was passieren würde. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm, aber sie spürte auf eine erregende Art, dass er ebenfalls Angst vor ihr hatte. Er konnte mit ihrer Reaktion nicht umgehen.

Doch plötzlich geschah alles ganz schnell. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab. Die Hand immer noch in ihrem Haar, zog er ihren Kopf nach hinten und damit ihr Gesicht zu sich hinauf. Dann presste er seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Hermine handelte instinktiv.

Sie wollte ihn spüren.

Sie wollte ihn schmecken.

Seine Zunge drang in ihren Mund und sie presste ihren ganzen Körper gegen seinen.

Vor Wohligkeit schaudernd stellte sie fest, dass er eindeutig erregt war. Doch als sich dies gerade in ihrem Geist manifestierte, schob er sie von sich und nutzte ihre Verwirrung um die Tür zu öffnen. „Sie halten sich ab sofort von mir fern, Miss Granger. Das ist mein ernst!"

Damit schoss er hinaus in den Flur und ließ sie allein in seinem Büro zurück.

tbc


	11. Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau Kap11

**Kapitel 11**

**Es muss Herzen geben, welche die Tiefe unseres Wesens kennen und auf uns schwören, selbst wenn die ganze Welt uns verlässt**

Hermine war völlig verwirrt als sie zum See ging, wo sie ihre Freunde vermutete.

Als sie sich zu ihnen auf die Decke setzte, bemerkte sie, wie diese für einen Moment verstummten, ganz so, als hätten sie über sie geredet und wären von ihr gestört worden.

'Na toll,' dachte Hermine. 'Jetzt ist es schon so weit, dass die anderen über mich reden. Was ist bloß los mit mir? Professor Snape hat mich geküsst. Das kann gar nicht wahr sein. Bestimmt wache ich gleich auf und stelle fest, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Ich habe ihn natürlich ziemlich provoziert und sein Kuss kam ja auch irgendwie aus dem Affekt. Aber dennoch – es war ein Kuss!'

„Was hast du denn noch bei Snape gewollt?" fragte Harry in ihre Gedanken hinein.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, so weit weg war sie gewesen. „Ich, äh...ich wollte das Unterrichtsmaterial der letzten Tage. Da ich ja krank war habe ich eine Menge aufzuarbeiten."

Keiner schien an der Aufrichtigkeit dieser Worte zu zweifeln. Hermine seufzte in Gedanken auf. Sie würde eben für die anderen immer eine Streberin bleiben.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten sie am See. Hermine bemerkte, dass jedesmal wenn sie sich ein wenig von der Gruppe entfernte, die anderen anfingen aufgeregt zu tuscheln.

Ob sie doch etwas ahnten? Hermine fühlte sich wie eine Außenseiterin. Als die anderen von der Geschichte zwischen Ron und Malfoy sprachen, schwieg Hermine.

Harry ließ ein paar unschöne Bemerkungen über Snape los, der seiner Meinung nach ruhig ein wenig zu Kreuze kriechen könnte und machte Witze darüber, dass jetzt eigentlich Malfoy von der Schule fliegen müsste.

„Am besten wäre es, wenn Snape gleich mitrausgeschmissen wird. Dann wären wir zwei Ekel auf einmal los."

Hermine hatte bisher den Mund gehalten, aber nun brach es einfach aus ihr heraus: „Was willst du eigentlich Harry? Professor Snape hat doch dafür gesorgt, dass der Fall aufgeklärt wird. Er hat Malfoy sogar Prügel angedroht."

Harry stand für einen Moment der Mund offen. Dann kniff er die Augen zusammen und sah Hermine abschätzend an.

„Er hätte sich bei Ron entschuldigen können," sagte er dann langsam.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, immerhin hat Ron Malfoy geschlagen."

„Hermine," sagte Harry nun eindringlich, „ich weiß nicht was mit dir los ist, aber fällt dir eigentlich gar nicht auf, dass du Snape in letzter Zeit ständig verteidigst?"

Hermine stockte der Atem. „Ich verteidige ihn ja gar nicht. Ich sag doch bloß wie es ist. Professor Dumbledore wird entscheiden was weiter geschieht – und ihr habt wohl vergessen, dass wir eigentlich gar nicht mehr über die Sache sprechen sollen."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und murmelte: „Ich geh zurück zum Schloß, mir ist zu heiß."

Als sie außer Sichtweite war sagte Ron: „Na toll. Wir wollen sie doch mit der Feier überraschen, statt dessen verärgerst du sie mit blöden Bemerkungen," er sah verärgert zu Harry.

Dieser verdrehte die Augen. „Weisst du Ron, irgendwie gehst du mir mit deiner rosaroten Brille langsam auf die Nerven. Siehst du nicht das hier irgendetwas merkwürdiges vor sich geht? Hermine ist so seltsam. Aber vielleicht wird sich das ja bald ändern..." sagte er dann geheimnisvoll.

Ron stutzte, aber Harry tat bereits so, als habe er nichts gesagt und so ließ es auch Ron dabei bewenden. Emilie, die dem Gespräch schweigend gelauscht hatte, nahm Rons Hand und sagte, „Komm wir gehen ins Wasser. Für die Party können wir auch morgen noch alles besprechen."

Wenig später beobachtete Harry wie die beiden laut lachend im Wasser herumtobten. In Harrys Kopf entwickelte sich ein Plan. Hermine würde am Dienstag in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht überrascht sein.

Gegen Abend zogen gewaltige Wolken auf. Als die Dämmerung einsetzte brach das erste Gewitter los. Blitze zuckten über den bleiernen Himmel und warfen gespenstische Schatten. Die Donnerschläge waren so heftig, dass man das Gefühl hatte, selbst das riesige Schloß könne in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert werden.

Hermine hatte den Rest des Tages in der Bibliothek verbracht. Hätte sie jemand beobachtet, so wäre ihm sicher aufgefallen, dass sie immer über derselben Seite saß. Sie hatte über so vieles nachzudenken. Als sie die Bibliothek Stunden später verlassen hatte, hatte sie einen Entschluß gefasst. Er war nicht sehr spektakulär. Eher eine Notwendigkeit.

Sie würde sich bemühen zu ihrem alten Leben zurückzukehren. Die Dinge, die in den letzten paar Tagen geschehen waren, wollte sie vergessen. Sie wollte _ihn_ vergessen.

'Leichter gesagt als getan,' dachte sie bitter. 'Schließlich sehe ich ihn ständig. Beim Essen, auf den Fluren, und natürlich im Unterricht.'

Hermine seufzte. 'Ja, aber er braucht mich nicht zu interessieren.'

Nun, als die Blitze alles in ein unheimliches Licht tauchten, schlich sie hinunter zu den Kerkern. Sie betete ein Mantra vor sich hin: 'Er ist mein Lehrer – und mehr nicht!' Als sie an seiner Tür angekommen war, kramte sie in ihrer Tasche nach dem Schlüssel. Gerade als sie ihn herausgefischt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür schwungvoll, zeitgleich mit einem gewaltigen Donnerschlag des Gewitters.

Hermine kreischte auf und ließ vor Schreck den Schlüssel fallen. Vor ihr stand Snape. Er war dunkel gekleidet und in seinem Gesicht konnte sie lesen, dass er ebenso erschrocken war wie sie. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz habe vergessen wie es schlagen müsse.

„Verzeihung," stammelte sie , „ich wollte gerade...äh, müssen Sie noch weg?"

Hermine bückte sich nach dem Schlüssel. Eigentlich eine gute Idee, wenn er nicht gerade in diesem Moment dieselbe gehabt hätte. Sie stießen mit dem Kopf zusammen. Hermine gab wiederum einen erschrocken Laut von sich. Dieses Gefühl war eindeutig nicht so angenehm wie der Kuss mit ihm. Aber es war schon wieder eine Art von Körperkontakt.

Sie sah ihn gespannt an. Er hatte sich durch den kleinen Zwischenfall nicht beirren lassen und hielt nun den Schlüssel in den Händen. „Ich hatte gehofft Sie abzufangen," sagte er dann ruhig. „Es hat sich überraschend ergeben, dass ich heute abend in der Tat noch weg muss. Sie brauchen sich also erst morgen abend wieder um diese Angelegenheit zu kümmern..." mit diesen Worten reichte er ihr den Schlüssel.

Hermine nahm ihn automatisch entgegen. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. 'Oh mein Gott. Voldemort muss ihn gerufen haben.'

„Aber es ist noch zu früh..." sagte sie dann völlig unpassend. Snape schien sie dennoch verstanden zu haben.

Er grinste freudlos. „Ich denke, dem Lord gefällt das Ambiente heute besonders gut."

Hermine musste schlucken. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn zurück in seinen Kerker gestoßen und schnell die Tür verriegelt, um ihn von dem abzuhalten was er vor hatte. Snape schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben.

Er sah sie abschätzend an. „Ich muss jetzt gehen," sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Dann ging er an ihr vorbei. Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie war völlig verzweifelt. Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Aber nichts hätte ihn daran hindern können. Nichts hätte ihn daran hindern _dürfen_.

„Professor," rief sie ihm nach. Er blieb stehen, aber es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich umsah. Sie blickte ihn an und wusste, dass er die Tränen in ihren Augen sehen konnte. „Aber...es regnet," sagte sie dann lahm. Er sah nicht einmal erstaunt aus, obwohl sie solch einen Schwachsinn von sich gab. Normalerweise hätte er für solch einen blöden Kommentar massenhaft Punkte abgezogen. Jetzt jedoch nickte er nur, drehte sich um und eilte dann endgültig davon.

Hermine stand vor dem Kerker, den Schlüssel in der Hand. Sie überlegte was sie nun tun sollte. Ein Teil von ihr wollte hineingehen und auf ihn warten. Aber hatte sich nicht gerade die rational denkende Hermine wieder ihr Recht erkämpft? Ja, genau. Sie würde sich nicht weiter um ihn kümmern. Das ging sie doch alles nichts an.

Also schlich sie wieder hinauf in ihren Turm und legte sich leise in ihr Bett. Der Schlafsaal war fast leer. Nur Ginny und Alexa lagen in ihren Betten und schienen, trotz des tosenden Unwetters tatsächlich schon zu schlafen.

Hermine seufzte. Sie drehte sich von einer Seite zur anderen. 'Nur nicht nachdenken. Über gar nichts nachdenken,' dachte sie immer wieder. Gegen Mitternacht fiel sie in unruhigen Schlaf. Wirre Traumbilder schossen durch ihren Kopf. Doch ein Bild brannte sich in ihr Bewußtsein – mit solcher Macht, dass sie im ersten Moment wusste – dies gehörte nicht zum Traum.

Sie fuhr hoch und saß nun aufrecht im Bett. 'Ein Blitz?' fragte sie sich selbst. 'Nein, das war kein Blitz. Das war der Drache!'

Es gab keinerlei Zweifel. Sie hatte Snapes Drachen gesehen. Er brauchte also Hilfe. In Windeseile hatte sie sich angezogen und war in ihre Schuhe geschlüpft. Sie versuchte so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen, als sie aus dem Turm schlich. Die 'Fette Dame' schnarchte vor sich hin, und Hermine hatte keine Probleme unbemerkt an ihr vorbei zu kommen.

Leise schlich sie die Stufen hinunter. Als sie vor der Kerkertür angekommen war, fand sie sie verschlossen. Sie überlegte, was zu tun sei, als sie schlurfende Schritte hörte. 'Oh, verdammt, das muss Filch sein,' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie wollte gerade nach einem Versteck Ausschau halten, als sie ein gequältes Stöhnen vernahm.

Ein Gedanke manifestierte sich und sie musste Gewissheit haben. Sie fasste sich ein Herz und schlich zurück zur Treppe, um zu sehen wer dort kam. Im Halbdunkel konnte sie ihren Zaubertranklehrer erkennen. Er lehnte an der Wand und hielt sich mit einer Hand den Bauch. Der andere Arm war seltsam abgewinkelt. Mit langsamen Bewegungen ließ er einen Fuß auf die nächste Stufe fallen.

Dann verlagerte er sein Gewicht und der nächste Fuß war an der Reihe. Hermine stand da wie hypnotisiert. Dann löste sich ihre Starre und sie eilte zu ihm. Trotz der offensichtlichen Schmerzen brachte er einen tadelnden Gesichtsausdruck zu stande.

„Was machen Sie denn schon wieder hier?" versuchte er seinen gewohnt abweisenden Tonfall zu finden.

Hermine war verwirrt. „Sie haben mich doch gerufen," versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen. Snape schwieg – er sah sie nur überrascht an.

„Kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen," sagte Hermine und bot sich als Stütze an. Im selben Moment kam ihr der Verdacht, dass sie unmöglich in der Lage sein würde ihn zu halten. Der Professor lehnte dann auch ab und schaffte es mit viel Mühe in sein Quartier. Dort angekommen legte er sich auf die Couch, auf der zu Hermines großem Erstaunen immer noch sein Bettzeug lag.

„Was ist mit Ihnen geschehen," fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er winkte ab. „Gehen Sie wieder in Ihren Turm. Ich brauche Sie nicht," sagte er verärgert.

Hermine schnaubte wütend. „Warum haben Sie mich gerufen, wenn Sie mich gar nicht brauchen?"

Er schwieg, und Hermine hatte nicht den Eindruck dass er etwas erwidern würde. Umso erstaunter war sie, als sie seine leise Stimme vernahm. „Das war wohl unterbewusst. Ich wollte Sie nicht rufen, aber als...nun, ja, es tat ziemlich weh...und da habe ich mich wohl vergessen," sagte er entschuldigend.

Hermine war sprachlos. Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren entzündete sie die Kerzen im Raum und ging dann zielstrebig zu ihrem Lehrer. Sie sah ihm nicht in die Augen, aus Angst er könne Sie mit seinem Blick von sich stoßen. Mit wenigen gezielten Handgriffen hatte sie seinen Umhang zur Seite geschoben und das Hemd darunter geöffnet.

Seine Hand hatte nach ihrer gegriffen und sie hatte bemerkt dass sie blutverschmiert war. Doch sie hatte sie mühelos abschütteln können und sah nun, dass sein Bauch ebenfalls blutverschmiert war. Ein langer Schnitt zog sich quer über den Nabel. Blut quoll immer noch aus der Wunde.

Sie wusste, dass er bestimmt Mittel in seinem Kerker hatte, die für eine schnelle Heilung geeignet waren. Da sie jedoch keine Ahnung davon hatte, wollte sie nichts falsch machen und entschied sich einen Druckverband anzulegen.

Sie musste mit Tüchern vorlieb nehmen, da der Zaubertrankmeister natürlich nicht über einen Verbandskasten verfügte.

„Was ist mit Ihrem Arm," fragte sie, während sie ein Handtuch in kleine Streifen riss.

„Gebrochen," erwiderte er knapp.

Hermine stockte: „Sie müssen auf die Krankenstation," sagte sie dann entschieden.

„Nein!" blaffte er sie an.

„Aber, ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen. Das muss sich jemand ansehen, der sich auskennt."

Sie bekam langsam Panik. Das war einfach zu viel für sie. Er versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Dann sagte er so normal wie möglich: „Ich habe das gleiche Serum um Knochen wieder zusammenwachsen zu lassen, wie Madam Pomfrey. Meines ist sogar schneller wirksam."

Hermine nickte bedächtig mit dem Kopf. „Aha, und welche Nebenwirkungen hat es?"

Snape lachte kurz auf, dann sagte er: „Sie kennen mich inzwischen viel zu gut, wissen Sie das?"

Hermine versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie stolz sie diese Worte machten. „Also?" fragte sie statt dessen fordernd. Er verdrehte kurz die Augen. „Also gut, es verursacht Übelkeit."

„Na toll, dann viel Spaß," murmelte Hermine. „Wo ist das Zeug?" fragte sie dann.

„In der grünen Flasche, unter dem Barschrank. Und wenn Sie schon mal dabei sind, in dem Barschrank ist eine Flasche Whiskey, bringen Sie die auch gleich mit."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, sind Sie etwa der Meinung, wenn Ihnen eh schon schlecht wird, können Sie sich auch gleich betrinken?"

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an!" blaffte er.

„Nein, Sie haben Recht. Seien wir doch mal ehrlich Herr Professor, mich geht hier gar nichts etwas an! Nicht dass diese Scheiß-Todesser Sie fast umgebracht hätten, nicht dass Sie hilflos wie Kafkas Käfer in der Gegend rumliegen und natürlich auch nicht, dass Ihre Klamotten klatschnass sind und das vollenden werden, was die Todesser begonnen haben!"

Sie hatte ihn angeschrien und Tränen der Wut standen in ihren Augen. Er sah sie verbissen an. Plötzlich lachte er, sofort darauf trat aber wieder Schmerz in seine Augen und er hielt sich den Bauch. „O.K. Sie haben schon recht mich anzuschreien. Also bitte...nur die grüne Flasche. Und, Miss Granger...es wäre sehr schön, wenn Sie mir beim Umziehen helfen könnten."

Hermine schluckte. Es erwies sich als eine der schwierigsten Aufgaben, die Hermine bisher zu bewältigen hatte. Sie bemühte sich, ihn möglichst nicht anzusehen, oder zumindest möglichst emotional unbeteiligt zu bleiben. Schließlich war dies kein sonderlich romantischer Moment. Dies wurde ihr allzu bewusst, als er gequält aufstöhnte während sie ihm aus dem Hemd half.

Sie sahen beide auf seinen Arm, der obere Knochen war eindeutig gebrochen. „Bevor ich das Serum nehmen kann, muss der Knochen gerichtet werden," sagte Snape sachlich. Hermine fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Also doch in den Krankenflügel," sagte sie bedächtig.

Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Ich werde es alleine machen...am besten Sie sehen weg," sagte er dann.

Nun war es Hermine, die den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich helfe Ihnen – ich werde es zumindest versuchen, o.k?"

Er nickte, dann hielt er ihr so gut es ging den Arm hin. Sie griff vorsichtig danach. Dann ließ sie ihn unverrichteter Dinge langsam wieder neben Snape sinken. „Moment..." murmelte sie.

Sie stand auf, ging zum Barschrank und holte die Whiskeyflasche. Noch bevor sie wieder bei ihm angekommen war, hatte sie die Flasche geöffnet und zwei kräftige Schlucke genommen. Dann hielt sie ihm die Flasche hin. Er sah sie erstaunt an, griff danach und trank ebenfalls einige Schlucke, bevor er sie wegstellte und erneut auf den Arm deutete.

Hermine murmelte ein schnelles Gebet, dann packte sie kräfig an beide Bruchstellenenden und schob die Knochen zusammen. Ihr Lehrer gab keinen Laut von sich. Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an, dann bemerkte sie, wie sich sein Gewicht verlagerte und er kippte einfach um. Sie konnte im letzten Moment verhindern, dass er hart auf den Boden aufschlug. Hermine kontrollierte seine Atmung und bettete seinen Kopf auf ein Kissen.

Sie war selbst einer Ohnmacht nahe. Das war einfach alles zu viel. Ihre Hände fingen an zu zittern und ein Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Plötzlich konnte sie mit Schluchzen gar nicht mehr aufhören. Die Tränen liefen ihr ungebremst die Wangen hinunter. Sie griff abermals nach der Flasche und trank gierig den Whiskey, der wenigstens etwas Wärme und Trost versprach.

Als sie sich fühlte als sei sie in Watte gewickelt, stellte sie die Flasche wieder in den Barschrank und ging zurück zu ihrem 'Patienten'. Seine Ohnmacht schien Schlaf gewichen zu sein, denn er schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Kurzerhand griff sie nach der Bettdecke. Sie wusste, dass sie ohnehin keine Chance hatte ihn auf die Couch zu heben, also ließ sie sich neben ihn auf den Boden sinken, kuschelte sich dicht an ihn und deckte sie beide zu.

Der Whiskey hatte sie seltsam gleichgültig gemacht. Es schien ihr ganz natürlich sich neben ihn zu legen. Es fühlte sich schließlich gut an, also was sollte schon falsch daran sein. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief sie ebenfalls ein. Als Hermine am nächsten morgen erwachte war das erste was sie wahrnahm ein dumpfer Schmerz in ihrem Kopf.

Ihre Lider schienen tonnenschwer und sie konnte sie nur mit Mühe öffnen. Jeder Knochen in ihrem Körper schmerzte. Sie stützte sich auf ihre Hände und erhob sich mühsam. Der Boden, obwohl durch einen dicken Teppich gepolstert, schien kein allzu gesunder Schlafplatz zu sein. Ein angenehmer Duft stieg ihr in die Nase.

Hermine sah sich um und entdeckte dass Snape bereits aufgestanden war. Er hielt ihr eine Tasse hin. „Ich hab Ihnen einen starken Kaffee besorgt. Trinken Sie ihn aus."

Hermine griff nach der Tasse und ließ sich auf die Couch sinken. Sie nippte an dem heißen Gebräu. „Schmeckt komisch," stellte sie dann fest. Er sah sie kritisch an. „Ich hab etwas gegen Kopfschmerzen reingetan. Dachte Sie könnten das brauchen."

Hermine ging es viel zu schlecht um peinlich berührt zu sein. Aber sie wusste dass dies eine blöde Situation war. Schließlich hätte sie _ihm_ helfen sollen und nicht umgekehrt. Sie nippte nocheinmal und murmelte: „Danke."

„Was macht Ihr Arm?" fragte sie als sie sich ein wenig besser fühlte.

„Ich habe mir das gleiche Schmerzmittel verabreicht," sagte er mit gequältem Lächeln.

Hermine nickte. „Das hätten Sie sofort tun sollen," sagte sie tadelnd. Er nickte stumm.

„Warum taten Sie es dann nicht?" fragte sie nun fordernd.

Er sah zerknirscht aus. „Es hat eine tödliche Wirkung zusammen mit dem Mittel gegen die Droge. Ich musste erst ein paar Stunden warten, um es einnehmen zu können."

„Was ist mit dem Mittel das den Knochen heilen lässt? Haben Sie es schon genommen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum nicht?" fragte sie.

„Später," antwortete er kurzangebunden.

Hermine grübelte. „Wie ist das passiert?" fragte sie, aber sie ahnte dass ihm die Frage gegen den Strich ging.

Er wich ihrem Blick aus. „Noch mehr Kaffee?" fragte er.

„Nein. Eine Antwort wäre mir lieber," sagte sie freundlich.

Er sah resigniert zu ihr. „Ich hätte ahnen müssen, dass ein unwillkürlicher Gedanke von mir den Drachen ebenso heraufbeschwören würde wie ein absichtlicher Gedanke. Es tut mir leid, Sie schon wieder um Ihren Schlaf gebracht zu haben." Bei diesen Worten blickte er zum Boden, wo noch die Decke lag, mit der sie sie beide letzte Nacht zugedeckt hatte.

Ihr Blick fiel ebenfalls darauf und sie zuckte gespielt mit den Schultern. „Wieso? Ich hab toll geschlafen," sagte sie dann ironisch. „Aber Sie weichen meiner Frage aus."

Er sah sie zornig an. „Ich bin Ihnen keine Antwort schuldig," fuhr er sie dann an.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich wundere mich nur ein wenig darüber, was man Ihnen Schreckliches antun muss, dass Sie ausgerechnet an mich denken," sagte sie und konnte die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme nicht zurückhalten.

Er stöhnte auf und blickte sie genervt an.

„Also gut. Ich werde es Ihnen erzählen. Der Lord wollte einen neuen Beweis meiner Treue. Ich sagte Ihnen ja, dass er an meiner Loyalität zweifelt. Er hat wohl den Verdacht, dass ich ein Gegenmittel zu seinen Drogen gefunden habe. Also wollte er testen ob ich weiterhin auf seine Drogen reagiere."

Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an, dann forderte sie ihn auf weiterzusprechen.

„Er hat mich also gestern damit vollgepumpt wie noch nie. Als er glaubte sie wirken, hat er von mir verlangt mich umzubringen."

„Waaas?" entfuhr es Hermine.

Er zuckte die Schultern und fuhr in neutralem Tonfall fort: „Er gab mir ein Messer und ich habe mir damit den Bauch aufgeschnitten. Als ich es mir an das Herz setzte, gebot er mir Einhalt. Er war aber nicht restlos überzeugt, also ließ er mir den Arm brechen."

Hermines Augen waren vor Schreck weit geöffnet. Sie stammelte ihre nächste Frage: „W..w..was wollte er denn damit testen?"

„Er wollte testen ob die Droge wirkt. Unter ihrem Einfluss darf ich weder zögern mich selbst zu töten, noch Schmerz empfinden."

„Hätten Sie sich wirklich getötet?" fragte Hermine beklommen. Er sah sie einfach nur an und antwortete nicht. Hermine war immer noch völlig schockiert. „Aber die Schmerzen? Sie standen doch unter Einfluss des Gegenmittels. Sie müssen doch entsetzliche Schmerzen gehabt haben."

Er schnaubte durch die Nase. „Ja," sagte er schließlich. „In dem Moment als sie mir den Arm gebrochen haben, muss es wohl passiert sein. Ich war für einen Moment nicht mehr Herr über meine Sinne und es könnte sein, dass ich unterbewusst nach Ihnen gerufen habe. Es tut mir leid."

Hermines Mund öffnete sich, aber ohne das ein Wort herausgekommen war, schloss sie ihn wieder. Was sollte sie darauf erwidern?

„Wir werden die Sache mit dem Drachen sofort rückgängig machen," sagte Snape nun. Hermine hatte sich endlich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Nein, werden wir nicht," sagte sie bestimmt.

„Doch," sagte er.

„Nein!" erwiderte sie.

„Hören Sie zu, Hermine. Ich habe keine Kraft mich heute mit Ihnen zu streiten."

„Dann lassen Sie es doch einfach," sagte sie darauf.

Er schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss jetzt das Serum nehmen, sonst schafft es der Knochen nicht, bis morgen zu heilen," sagte er und sah sie auffordernd an.

Hermine begriff nicht. „Äh, dann nehmen Sie es doch..." sagte sie unsicher.

Er verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Würden Sie dann bitte jetzt gehen..." forderte er. Hermine fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Ach ja. Die Übelkeit. Ich verstehe. Sie lassen sich von anderen den Arm brechen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, aber bei mir ertragen Sie nicht mal den Gedanken, dass ich sehen könnte, dass Ihnen übel wird."

Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, war ihr klar, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Seine Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen und er zischte sie an: „Raus jetzt!"

Hermine sah ein, dass es für sie beide besser war, jetzt schnell zu verschwinden. Sie verließ den Kerker und lief die Treppe zum Gryffindorturm hinauf. Beim Portrait angekommen sagte sie das Passwort und die Fette Dame sah sie erstaunt an. „Sie müssen aber bereits sehr früh heute zum Joggen gewesen sein. Ich habe sie gar nicht gehen sehen, mein Kind."

Hermine nickte nervös. Außer Atem war sie jedenfalls genug um dieser Theorie gerecht zu werden. Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und Hermine eilte in den Schlafraum um sich umzuziehen. Ginny und Alexa waren anscheinend vor kurzem wach geworden und unterhielten sich bereits am frühen morgen über einen Jungen aus Ravenclaw.

„Der ist so süß," sagte Ginny gerade.

Dann erblickte sie die abgehetzte Hermine. „Hey, Herm, sag mal, für wen joggst du eigentlich schon am frühen morgen in der Gegend rum?"

Alexa lachte albern. „Bestimmt für einen der auch sportlich ist. Hast du Angst du kannst sonst nicht mit seinem Tempo mithalten?"

„Wen meinst du denn, Ginny?" fragte Alexa verschwörerisch.

Ginny tat geheimnisvoll. „Ach, ich hab da so einen Verdacht..."

Hermine sah sie völlig perplex an. „Was hast du für einen Verdacht. Von was redest du überhaupt?"

Ginny kicherte. „Ach Hermine, nun tu doch nicht so. Ich weiß schließlich bescheid. Und ich kann dir sagen, dass deine Mühen sich lohnen. Du wirst schon sehen."

Hermine verstand nun gar nichts mehr. War Ginny von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Eins stand jedenfalls fest. Sie sprach wohl kaum von Snape. Bevor sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte kreischte Alexa schon: „Ginny, Ginny, verrat es mir auch..."

Hermine war völlig genervt von dem Theater am frühen morgen. Schließlich sagte sie trocken: „Wenn sie es dir verraten hat, Alexa, dann kannst du mir ja verraten, in wen ich verliebt bin, o.k. Ich meine ja nur, dass ich es vielleicht auch wissen sollte, oder?"

Ginny grinste nur. Sie nahm Hermine keinen Moment ihre Unschuldsrolle ab. Hermine zog sich nun schnell um und schlug vor, zum Frühstück zu gehen. Als sie in der großen Halle angekommen waren, nahm sie ihrer Freundin die Sticheleien schon nicht mehr übel und sie machte mit den beiden Scherze, wie immer. Ab und zu wanderte ihr Blick zum Lehrertisch, der an diesem Wochenende ebenfalls so gut wie leer war, da auch die wenigsten Lehrer sich im Schloss aufhielten.

Snapes Platz blieb ebenfalls leer.

Dies war nicht weiter verwunderlich, da er auch wenn es ihm gut gehen würde, niemals freiwillig am Wochenende dort erscheinen würde.

Trotzdem fragte sich Hermine, wie es ihm wohl gerade ging.

Aber sie war nun mal nicht sein Babysitter.

Morgen, da war sie sich sicher, würde er mit gewohnter Härte seinen Unterricht durchziehen. Niemand würde etwas ahnen, von dem was er durchgemacht hatte. Nur sie würde es wissen und sie würde ebenso wissen, warum er alle andern so schlecht behandelte.

Irgendwie musste sich der stumme Schmerz entladen. Seine Schüler würden ihm dafür gerade recht kommen.

tbc


	12. Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau Kap12

**Kapitel 12**

**Scharfe Schwerter schneiden sehr, scharfe Zungen noch viel mehr**

Gegen Abend füllte sich das Schloss wieder. Alle kehrten von ihren Wochenendausflügen zurück und bereits beim Abendessen waren die Schülertische in der großen Halle fast vollständig besetzt.

Lediglich der Lehrertisch wies noch etliche Lücken auf. Wirklich vollständig wäre er aber ohnehin erst wieder, wenn auch Professor Dumbledore zurückgekehrt wäre.

Der Abend verlief ereignislos. Hermine ging kurz vor dem Schlafengehen hinunter zu den Kerkern und überlegte kurz ob sie anklopfen und sich nach Snapes Befinden erkundigen sollte.

Sie verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder. Hastig zog sie den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und verschloss die Tür. Dann eilte sie in ihren Turm und verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr daran. Sie schlief einen erholsamen Schlaf und stellte am nächsten morgen fest, dass sogar die Träume gnädig mit ihr gewesen waren. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie tatsächlich joggen gehen sollte.

Der Schlafsaal war nun wieder vollzählig belegt, die anderen schliefen jedoch noch und Hermine genoss es, einfach im Bett zu liegen und die Morgensonne zu betrachten. Dies versprach wieder ein sonniger Tag zu werden. Die Temperaturen hatten jedoch, nach dem großen Gewitter, merklich abgekühlt.

Hermine ging in Gedanken ihren Stundenplan durch. Als erstes stand Kräuterkunde auf dem Programm. Dann eine Doppelstunde Muggelkunde und danach Verwandlungen. Und zu guter Letzt noch eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Das ließ sich wohl nicht vermeiden. Schließlich hatte sie gewußt, dass sie ihm nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Sie hatte aber immerhin den ganzen Vormittag, um sich darauf vorzubereiten.

Als die anderen ebenfalls erwachten, war Hermine bereits auf dem Weg zum Kerker. 'Es geht doch,' dachte sie, nachdem sie flugs die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte und sich dann wieder auf dem Weg nach oben befand.

Als sie in der Halle ankam fasste sie jemand an die Schulter. „Hermine. Wie geht es Dir?" Hermine drehte sich hastig um und blickte erschrocken die Person an, die sie angesprochen hatte. Es war Madam Pomfrey, die bereits ihre Schwesternuniform trug und Hermine seltsam ansah.

„Äh, gut," stammelte Hermine. Poppy schien nicht überzeugt. „Du bist ganz blass, meine Liebe." Hermine versuchte ein Lächeln. „Sie haben mich nur ein wenig erschreckt. Mir geht es wirklich gut."

Die Krankenschwester nickte nachdenklich. „Aber wir wollen doch kein Risiko eingehen, nicht wahr? Du solltest dich doch sowieso heute bei mir melden, oder hast du das vergessen?"

Hermine hätte keine Sekunde mehr daran gedacht, trotzdem sagte sie: „Nein, nein. Ich wollte mich gleich auf den Weg zu Ihnen machen."

Poppy sah sie immer noch abschätzend an. „So, dann kannst du ja jetzt ebensogut sofort mit mir kommen." Hermine nickte, und folgte ihr in den Krankenflügel. Sie musste sich auf eines der Betten setzten und fühlte sich dabei irgendwie elend. Die Krankenschwester begann mit ihren routinemässigen Untersuchungen. Während sie Hermine in die Augen leuchtete sagte sie bedächtig.

„Am Freitag hast du wohl einen kleinen Ausflug gemacht, nicht wahr?"

Hermine wusste, dass es sinnlos war zu leugnen. Also sagte sie: „Ja, ich habe Professor Snape so lange genervt bis er es mir erlaubt hat. Und es ging mir ja auch schon wieder gut," versicherte sie dann hastig.

Poppy nickte, dann sagte sie. „Du bist wirklich wieder genesen. Trotzdem mache ich mir Sorgen um dich."

Hermine spürte einen Kloß in ihrer Kehle. Sie wollte es eigentlich nicht hören, trotzdem fragte sie: „Warum denn?"

Poppy zögerte nun. „Nun ja, Hermine. Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber Professor Snape ist nun mal ein sehr undurchschaubarer Mensch. Vielleicht empfinde nur ich das so, aber ich habe stets den Eindruck er hat etwas zu verbergen. Ich traue ihm nicht und ich fürchte, dass er ein junges Mädchen wie dich leicht beeinflussen kann."

Hermine war sprachlos. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals und sie war froh, dass die Krankenschwester ihr bereits den Puls gemessen hatte, sonst wäre sie bestimmt sofort stationär aufgenommen worden. „Ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen," sagte Hermine unsicher. Die Krankenschwester packte umständlich ihre Untersuchungsinstrumente weg.

„Ach eigentlich gar nichts. Es machte mich nur stutzig, dass du eben aus den Kellerverliesen kamst."

Hermine betete, dass sie nicht rot werden würde. Ausgerechnet heute sprach sie jemand darauf an. Heute hatte sie dort nichts getan, als die Tür aufzuschließen. Aber auch das durfte sie nicht erzählen.Ihr war sehr mulmig bei dem Gedanken was geschehen würde, wenn Poppy herausfand dass sie sowohl die Nacht von Freitag auf Samstag noch gegen ihre Anweisung bei ihm verbracht hatte, sowie die Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag, in der sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch eine Menge Whiskey konsumiert hatte.

Was würde gar geschehen wenn jemand wüsste, dass Snape sie geküsst hatte?

Es durfte eben nie jemand erfahren. Hermine überlegte nicht lange als sie mit einem harmlosen Lachen erklärte: „Ach so, ich hatte noch etwas dort vergessen und zwar mein Kräuterkundeheft. Wissen Sie, ich habe die Hausaufgaben gemacht als ich beim Professor war und leider mein Heft liegen lassen."

Poppy lachte erleichtert auf. „Na, ich dachte mir schon so etwas. Ich weiß auch nicht was mich vorhin geritten hat, Hermine. Eigentlich kann ich mir schon denken, dass ein intelligentes Mädchen wie du wohl kaum Gemeinsamkeiten mit diesem unangenehmen Menschen hat – naja, bis auf eine..."

Sie grinste nun schelmisch. Hermine gefror ihr Lächeln und sie spürte wie sich ihre Gesichtsmuskeln verkrampften. „Was für eine Gemeinsamkeit?" fragte sie dann verwirrt.

„Oh, es ist mir nur zufällig aufgefallen. Weil ich noch am Freitag, bevor ich ging die Krankenakten neu sortiert habe..." Hermine konnte es kaum noch aushalten, warum sprach diese Frau immer in Rätseln? „Tja, dabei habe ich festgestellt dass du, und der äußerst reizende Professor Snape, am gleichen Tag Geburtstag habt."

Hermine starrte die Krankenschwester an. Er hatte am gleichen Tag wie sie Geburtstag? Aber natürlich war dies möglich. Warum auch nicht, schließlich musste er ja auch irgendwann Geburtstag haben. Es war ihr nur noch nie aufgefallen, da er seinen natürlich nicht zu feiern pflegte.

Poppy betrachtete die Schülerin belustigt: „Naja, es liegen allerdings schon etliche Jahre dazwischen. Trotzdem finde ich es interessant, dass ihr beide Sternzeichen Zwillinge seid. Unterschiedlicher kann man ja eigentlich kaum sein, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte nun und rang sich ein Lachen ab, das eher einem Keuchen glich. „Ja, stimmt," sagte sie dann und blickte auf ihre Uhr. „Bin ich fertig, Poppy? Dann schaffe ich es noch pünktlich zum Unterricht." Die Krankenschwester nickte und Hermine verabschiedete sich eilig. Sie eilte den Flur entlang und kam noch gerade rechtzeitig zum Beginn der Stunde. Die Unterrichtsstunden vergingen für Hermine wie im Fluge. Bei Verwandlungen wirkte Professor McGonagall vergnügt, wie noch nie. Hermine und ihre beiden Freunde grinsten sich an, als sie bemerkten, dass die Lehrerin sie heute nur Blumen zaubern liess.

Es dauerte nicht lang und das Klassenzimmer glich einem Blumenmeer. Das wirklich Eigenartige dabei war allerdings, dass sie die Schüler zum Ende des Unterrichts nicht anwies den Zauber rückgängig zu machen, sondern einfach in der Blütenpracht sitzen blieb.

Als die drei Freunde auf dem Weg in die Kerker waren sagte Harry lachend: „Mir scheint, Ron ist nicht der einzige, der frisch verliebt ist..." Die anderen beiden grinsten nur. Je näher sie dem Kerker kamen, desto weniger war Hermine zum Lachen zumute. Sie merkte wie sie langsam nervös wurde. Als sie an ihren Plätzen saßen wunderten sie sich, dass Snape noch nicht im Klassenraum war. Die Schüler wurden langsam unruhig und sofort begannen die Sticheleien zwischen den Gryffindors und den Slytherins.

Hermine und Harry behielten Ron im Auge, damit er sich nicht zu einer neuen Dummheit hinreissen ließ. Als die Lage langsam brenzlig wurde, kam der Lehrer schließlich doch noch in den Unterrichtsraum. Hermine fiel sofort auf, dass seine Schritte bedächtiger waren als üblich. Er ging bis zum Pult und ließ sich dann sofort auf seinen Stuhl sinken.

„Bücher raus!" befahl er herrisch. Als jeder sein Buch vor sich liegen hatte und wieder absolute Stille herrschte, sagte er: „Sie arbeiten Kapitel 10 durch. Ich möchte eine schriftliche Arbeit zu den Fragen, die am Ende aufgeführt sind. Fangen Sie an!"

Hermine blätterte, genau wie alle anderen in ihrem Buch, bis sie bei der entsprechenden Stelle war. Sie überflog die Seiten und sah sich dann die Fragen an. Das dürfte kein Problem für sie darstellen. Sie griff nach ein paar Blättern und ihrem Federhalter und begann die erste Frage zu beantworten. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich unbehaglich. Sie sah auf und bemerkte Snapes bohrenden Blick.

Fragend sah sie ihn an. „Miss Granger. Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll den Text zu lesen, bevor Sie die Fragen beantworten," sagte er süffisant. Sie bemühte sich um Ruhe. „Ich kenne den Text bereits, Sir," erwiderte sie fest.

Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Gibt es noch einen Text in dem Buch, den Sie noch nicht gelesen haben?" fragte er dann genervt. Sie schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. Die meisten Schüler lachten leise vor sich hin. Auf einen Blick von Snape verstummten sie. Er stand vorsichtig auf und nahm etwas aus seiner Tasche. Kurz darauf hielt er ein dickes Buch in den Händen und trat ein wenig auf Hermines Pult zu.

Aus einer Entfernung von zwei Metern warf er das Buch auf ihren Tisch. Es knallte vor ihr auf die Holzplatte und schlitterte dann in ihre Richtung. Hermine musste die Wucht mit beiden Händen abstoppen. Sie sah erschrocken ihren Lehrer an. Er stand da, mit regloser Miene.

„Damit wir auch _Ihren_ Horizont erweitern, habe ich etwas ausgesucht, mit dem Sie sich offensichtlich noch nicht besonders gut auskennen. Lesen Sie Kapitel 4 und fassen Sie es dann schriftlich zusammen," sagte er kurz angebunden.

Dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu seinem Pult. Es entging Hermine nicht, dass er es heute unterließ, sich herrisch in Pose zu werfen. 'Muss wohl an der Bauchwunde liegen,' dachte Hermine und bemerkte eine Spur von Schadenfreude. Wieso musste er sie auch schon wieder vor der ganzen Klasse blamieren. Verdammt, vielleicht war sie ja eine Streberin, aber musste er immer darauf herumreiten?

Sie betrachtete das Buch. Es war ein sehr seltenes Exemplar über umstrittene Zaubertränke. Die meisten Tränke, die dort verzeichnet waren, wurden heute mit ungefährlicheren Zutaten gebraut. Allerdings, so wusste Hermine, waren viele Tränke dadurch auch nur von schwächerer Wirkung als das Original.

Vorsichtig schlug sie das angegebene Kapitel auf und stutzte als sie die Überschrift las. „Wundheilungstränke mit sehr schneller Wirkungskraft," stand dort. Sie schaute erstaunt zu Snape. Dieser hatte sich jedoch in die Arbeiten einer anderen Klasse vertieft und bemerkte ihren Blick nicht. Sie schaute wieder in das Buch.

Na toll, wollte er sie jetzt etwa zu seiner privaten Krankenschwester ausbilden? Hatte sie nun die Ehre ihn Monat für Monat zusammenflicken zu dürfen, nachdem Voldemort mit ihm fertig war? Hermine fühlte eine Beklemmung, die ihr den Atem nahm. Sie las die verschiedenen Rezepturen durch und hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass man mit manchen davon tatsächlich mehr Schaden, als Nutzen anrichten könnte.

Die Liste der Verletzungen, die man damit heilen konnte las sich wie ein Horror-Roman. Hermine schüttelte unweigerlich den Kopf. Nachdem sie mit Lesen fertig war, griff sie abermals zu Papier und Stift. Doch bevor sie mit ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe begann, schrieb sie: „Es gibt Wunden die heilen nie. Egal wie man sie behandelt. Egal wie lange sie schon verheilt zu sein scheinen - sie brechen immer wieder auf. Für diese Wunden gibt es keine Heilung, es gibt nur Linderung. Für diese Linderung ist jedoch kein Rezept von Nöten. Nur Freundschaft bedarf es dazu – und Vertrauen.

Darunter handelte sie den Text mit eigenen Worten ab. Sie führte die Zutaten für den Heilungstrank eines Schnittes auf und wusste zugleich, dass es besser wäre ihn langsamer zu heilen. Der Schmerz, den der Heiltrank auslösen musste, wäre sicher schier unerträglich. Es wäre, als würde man mit Säure einen Schnitt verschließen wollen. Aber wenn sie eins in dieser kurzen Zeit gelernt hatte, dann, dass der Schmerz eine untergeordnete Rolle spielte...es ging hier nur ums Überleben.

Sie schauderte. Vielleicht war es genau das, worum es hier eigentlich ging. Sie sollte verstehen, dass es hier nur ums Überleben ging – um nichts sonst! Sie sah abermals zu ihm und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie er den Kopf wieder über seine Unterlagen senkte. Um sie herum hatten nun ebenfalls alle zu ihren Füllern gegriffen und schrieben fleißig.

Hermine wurde unruhig. Sie starrte auf ihr Blatt und dann wieder auf ihren Lehrer. Hermine schrieb, ehe sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte: „Es gehört mehr zum Leben, als nur das Überleben. Warum können Sie das nicht sehen? Sie wollen mich das Heilen lehren? Dann lernen Sie erst einmal andere nicht mehr zu verletzen!"

Sie knallte den Füller auf das Pult und schlug das Buch zu. Ron sah sie entgeistert von der Seite an. Auch Snape hatte nicht überhören können, dass seine Schülerin offensichtlich mit ihrem Aufsatz fertig war und kam zu ihr um das Blatt einzusammeln. Die anderen schrieben noch fleißig weiter. Da die Stunde noch nicht rum war, setzte er sich wieder mit Hermines Arbeit an sein Pult und begann zu lesen.

Hermine beobachtete ihn. Eine steile Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Sie glättete sich ein wenig, als er ihre Zusammenfassung las. Dann jedoch wurde sie um so tiefer und er sah zornesfunkelnd zu Hermine. Er hob das Blatt hoch und riss es mitten durch. Alle in der Klasse blickten erschrocken auf. Der Lehrer hatte jedoch nur Hermine im Visir, als er das Blatt abermals zerriss. Er zerriss es solange, bis nur noch kleine Fetzen davon übrig waren. Hermine sah ihn ausdrucklos an.

„Sie haben genau," er sah auf die Uhr, „zwanzig Minuten. Fangen Sie von vorne an!" presste er hervor. Hermine griff nach einem neuen Blatt und begann zu schreiben: „Wenn Sie Gryffindor Punkte abziehen wollen – nur zu! Die Wahrheit scheint ein Schmerz zu sein, den Sie nicht zu ertragen fähig sind!"

Sie stand auf und brachte ihm das Blatt nach vorne. Hermine war noch nicht ganz auf ihren Platz zurückgekehrt, als er sie von hinten an der Schulter herumriss. „Sie werden jetzt diesen Aufsatz schreiben, sonst werden Sie es bereuen," zischte er sie an. Hermine versuchte ihre Angst zu verbergen und schüttelte seine Hand ab. Ihre Klassenkameraden sahen allesamt geschockt zu ihr. Harry schien lautlos auf sie einzureden. Hermine versuchte alles zu ignorieren. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz und würdigte Snape, der neben ihr stand, keines Blickes als sie erneut nach einem Blatt griff und zu schreiben begann:

„Ich würde Sie so gerne verstehen. Was geht jetzt in Ihnen vor? Möchten Sie mich lieber schlagen oder küssen?"

Kaum hatte sie das geschrieben, griff seine Hand das Blatt und er zerknüllte es in seiner Faust. Sie sah das die Ader auf seiner Stirn heftig pulsierte.

„Granger, 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Sie werden nachsitzen, bis ich Ihnen erlaube zu gehen! Die anderen geben ihre Arbeiten jetzt ab. Legen Sie sie auf mein Pult."

Er sah Hermine hasserfüllt an. Sie schluckte schwer als die anderen den Kerker verließen. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie sich nun wieder in der gleichen Lage befand wie schon in der vorigen Woche? Auge in Auge mit einem fuchsteufelswilden Snape – das glich einem Selbstmordkommando.

Er ging jedoch zu seinem Pult ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Dann packte er die Arbeiten ein und ging zur Tür. „Bis ich Ihnen erlaube zu gehen..." wiederholte er drohend und verließ den Kerker.

Hermine seuftze. Sie ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken und schloss die Augen. Was war nur mit ihr los? Wie kam sie darauf, sich immer wieder mit ihm anzulegen? Sie sah auf die Uhr. Es war 14.00 Uhr. Eigentlich Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Ihr Magen knurrte wie zur Bestätigung. Sie seuftze abermals. Wie lange würde er sie hier schon sitzen lassen können? Schließlich hatte sie doch auch Rechte. Er konnte sie doch nicht hier verhungern lassen.

Als der Zeiger 16.00 Uhr anzeigte kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass er sie sehr wohl verhungern lassen konnte. Aber schlimmer war, dass sie fast starb vor Langeweile. Mit den Hausaufgaben war sie schon seit über einer Stunde fertig. Hermine war sich sicher, dass er sie nun bald erlösen würde. Immerhin harrte sie schon zwei Stunden hier aus. Sie überlegte, was wohl passieren würde, wenn sie Papierflieger aus den Seiten seines Buches basteln würde. Undenkbar, wenn sie den nächsten Tag noch erleben wollte. Sie schlug mit ihrer Faust auf das Buch. Das tat irgendwie gut. Also wiederholte sie es , nochmal und nocheinmal.

Als es 17.00 Uhr wurde dachte sie darüber nach, ob er sie vielleicht einfach hier vergessen hatte. Sie dachte darüber nach, ob sie einfach gehen sollte. 'Unwahrscheinlich, dass er mich vergessen hat,' dachte sie dann.

Hermine begann wieder, sich über sie selbst zu ärgern. Wie hatte sie seine Grausamkeit nur so unterschätzen können? Mittlerweile war ihr ganz schlecht, vor Hunger und Durst. Sie dachte an den Tag, der zweifellos wunderschön gewesen war und den sie, dank ihrer Unbesonnenheit, nun in einem dunklen Keller verbracht hatte.

Als der Uhrzeiger weiterkroch wurde ihr klar, dass er sie auch jetzt nicht erlösen würde. Alles war so ungerecht. Er war ungerecht. Sie hasste ihn.

'Dieser verdammte Idiot, glaubt er kann mit mir machen was er will. Aber nicht mit mir. Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse diesen gemeinen Kerl, der nicht einen Funken Gefühl in sich hat.'

Hermine spürte wie eine Träne sich aus ihrem Auge stahl. Noch bevor sie es verhindern konnte entwich eine zweite und bald darauf floß ein nicht enden wollendes Rinnsal über ihre Wangen. 'Hoffentlich kommt er nicht ausgerechnet jetzt,' dacht sie sarkastisch.

Aber sie musste noch eine weitere Stunde ausharren, bevor sich die Tür zum Kerker öffnete. Ihre Tränen waren inzwischen versiegt. Sie konnte jedoch fühlen wie ihre Augen brannten und war sich sicher das sie feuerrot und verquollen waren. Sie hörte seine Schritte hinter sich, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Er sollte nicht sehen, dass er gewonnen hatte.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen," versuchte sie ihre Stimme trotzig klingen zu lassen. Sie wurde wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie hörte wie tränenerstickt ihre Worte klangen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen wie er um sie herum ging. Schnell senkte sie den Kopf. Er stellte sich vor sie und sie konnte hören wie er leise seuftze.

„Sehen Sie mich an," sagte er dann. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke und suchte ihren Blick. Sie senkte den Kopf noch mehr und war dankbar für den Pony, der in ihre Stirn fiel. Doch plötzlich legte er die Finger an ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Hermine schloß die ihren für einen Moment und gab dann resigniert auf. Sie sah ihn an.

Eigentlich wollte sie ihn unnachgiebig und trotzig ansehen, aber in dem Moment, wo sie seine Augen sah war sie irritiert und vergaß ihre Wut. Sie stellte fest, dass er fast genauso traurig aussah wie sie.

„Ich weiß, ich habe sie lange warten lassen. Sie fühlen sich ungerecht behandelt. Und damit haben Sie recht. Es war ungerecht Sie hier so lange festzuhalten. Wahrscheinlich haben Sie ziemlichen Hunger. Sehen Sie Hermine, wenn Sie etwas aus dieser Lektion gelernt haben, war es das alles wert."

Hermine stutzte, dann keifte sie ihn an: „Was soll ich gelernt haben? Das Sie über mich bestimmen können? Das Sie am längeren Hebel sitzen? Das Sie so ungerecht und gemein sind wie alle immer glauben?" Sie spürte wie die Tränen, die sie längst versiegt geglaubt hatte, wieder anfingen zu fließen.

„Nein. Oder ja. Das alles wahrscheinlich auch," gab er dann zu.

„Und was wohl noch," fragte Hermine mit kratziger Stimme.

„Das ich nicht gut für Sie bin. Das Sie nichts in mir sehen sollten, als den gemeinen Sadisten, für den Sie mich gerade halten."

Hermine sah ihn aufmerksam an. Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie ihn leise fragte: „Warum liegt Ihnen so verdammt viel daran, dass ich Sie hasse?"

Er erhob sich und deutete auf die Tür. „Sie können jetzt gehen." Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Warum antworten Sie mir nicht?" fragte sie eindringlich. Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen ehe er wiederholte: „Miss Granger, Sie können jetzt gehen. Und hören Sie endlich auf damit. Sonst vergesse ich mich noch!"

Hermine stand auf und ging in seine Richtung, als sie vor ihm stand sagte sie flüsternd: „Sie sind mir noch viele Antworten schuldig. Zum Beispiel die, was jetzt geschieht, wenn Sie sich vergessen – schlagen oder küssen Sie mich dann?"

Er schnaubte durch die Nase und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, während sein Blick sie durchbohrte. „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, den ich nun immer bereuen werde, weil Sie mich stets daran erinnern," sagte er mit dunkler Stimme. Hermine wich keinen Schritt zurück, obwohl ihr sehr mulmig zumute war. Sie atmete tief durch bevor sie sagte: „Würden Sie ihn wiederholen?"

„Tun Sie das nicht..." sagte er dann.

„Was?" fragte sie leise und kam ihm noch ein Stück näher. Er sah ihr in die Augen und erkannte darin eine Entschlossenheit die ihn erregte. Hermine beugte sich zu ihm und öffnete leicht die Lippen. Kurz bevor ihre Münder sich trafen erklang ein Geräusch von der Tür. Es war ein leises Klicken, als sei sie gerade ins Schloss gefallen.

Doch wie konnte dies sein? Die Tür war doch geschlossen gewesen. An dem Gesichtsausdruck ihres Lehrers konnte Hermine erkennen, dass er den gleichen Gedanken hatte wie sie. Dort musste jemand gewesen sein, jemand, der eindeutig gemerkt hatte, dass er störte und sich mit diesem Wissen nun leise aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.

Nackte Panik stand dem Zaubertranklehrer ins Gesicht geschrieben. Hermine war ebenfalls starr vor Schreck. Sie wusste dass man ihr nichts anhaben konnte, denn immerhin war sie alt genug um küssen zu können wen sie wollte. Aber bei ihm sah die Sachlage natürlich völlig anders aus. Sie war seine Schülerin und somit seine Schutzbefohlene.

Am liebsten hätte sie sich selbst geohrfeigt. Schließlich war sie Schuld an der Misere. Sie hätte ihn nicht in diese Lage bringen dürfen. Er schien genau diese Gedanken in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen und sagte eindringlich zu ihr: „Sie und ich, das ist nie gewesen! Ab sofort werden wir uns so gut es geht aus dem Weg gehen. Und diesmal meine ich es wirklich ernst!"

Hermine nickte nur und sagte: „Ich werde dann mal gehen. Wenn ich Sie heute abend einschließe, werde ich aufpassen, dass mir niemand folgt, o.k?"

Er grummelte Zustimmung. Hermine packte ihre Sachen ein und verließ den Kerker.

TBC


	13. Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau Kap13

**Kapitel 13**

**Man muss die Feste feiern wie sie fallen**

Ron war gerade erwacht und schon völlig aufgeregt. „Harry, bist du wach?" fragte er laut. Harry Potter zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf und vergrub sich tiefer unter der Bettdecke. „O.k. Entschuldige, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Aber wie kannst du an einem Tag wie diesem noch schlafen?"

Harry tauchte entnervt zwischen seinem Bettzeug auf und suchte auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille. „Mensch Ron, kannst du dich nicht mal beruhigen? Wenn du so weitermachst wird Hermine garantiert noch bevor das Frühstück rum ist etwas merken."

Ron hörte nicht auf den Tadel und fuhr aufgeregt fort: „Wie sollen wir es denn machen? Sollen wir Hermine schon gratulieren, oder sollen wir so tun als hätten wir ihren Geburtstag vergessen?"

Harry überlegte einen Moment, dann sagte er:„Ich denke wir sollten ihr gratulieren, denn immerhin steigt die Party erst heute nachmittag. Wenn wir so tun als wäre nichts, ist sie bis dahin bestimmt schon längst stocksauer."

Ron nickte nachdrücklich. „Stimmt," sagte er dann. „Glaubst du unser Geschenk wird ihr gefallen?"

Harry spielte den Empörten: „Na was glaubst du denn? Es war schließlich nicht leicht die Karten zu besorgen." Ron wurde plötzlich unsicher. „Ja, aber glaubst du sie freut sich wirklich über ein Astronautentraining?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „So sehr wie sich Hermine für Astronomie interessiert, wird sie sicher begeistert sein an einem Astronautentraining teilnehmen zu dürfen. Ich meine, wann hat man sonst schon mal so eine Gelegenheit" Ron grinste jetzt wieder von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Ja, nicht wahr? Es war wirklich toll von Emilie, das über ihren Vater zu organisieren."

Harry lachte nun ebenfalls. „Ja Ron. Das war toll. Und die Party wird sicher ein Knaller. Allerdings nur, wenn du jetzt die Klappe hälst und es wirklich eine Überraschung wird. Ich hoffe nur die anderen halten ebenfalls dicht." Sie zogen sich an und gingen zum Frühstück. Der ein oder andere zwinkerte ihnen unaufällig zu und Rons Grinsen wurde breiter.

Hermine saß schon an ihrem Platz und rührte gedankenverloren in einer Tasse Tee. Den Abend zuvor hatte sie noch lange gegrübelt. Schließlich war sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es nichts brachte sich das Hirn zu zermartern. An dem was geschehen war ließ sich schließlich nichts mehr ändern. Und vielleicht hatten sie sich getäuscht. Es war schließlich möglich, dass sie sich das Geräusch nur eingebildet hatten, oder falls dort wirklich jemand gewesen war, musste er nicht zwangsläufig etwas mitbekommen haben.

Sie war noch völlig in Gedanken als eine Hand sich auf ihre Schulter legte. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag," riefen Ron und Harry wie aus einem Munde. Hermine blinzelte sie verwirrt an.

Dann lachte sie die beiden freundlich an und erwiderte ein: „Dankeschön." Im Wahrheit war sie jedoch völlig entsetzt. Sie hatte zum ersten mal im Leben ihren eigenen Geburtstag vergessen. Weitere Gratulanten bestürmten sie von allen Seiten. Zwar gratulierte niemand mehr so herzlich wie ihre beiden Freunde, aber sie kam dem Ansturm trotzdem kaum nach. „Was hast du denn heute vor, an deinem Ehrentag?" fragte Harry so beiläufig wie möglich.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern: „Äh, nichts besonderes," sagte sie unsicher. Ron gluckste und erntete dafür von Harry einen bösen Blick. Hermine hatte jedoch gar nichts bemerkt. Sie beschäftigte gerade ein ganz anderer Gedanke. Fast ängstlich sah sie zum Lehrertisch.

Ihr Zaubertranklehrer saß wie üblich mit grimmiger Miene beim Frühstück und redete mit niemandem ein Wort. Er schien völlig abwesend zu sein und hatte wohl nichts von dem Trubel um Hermine mitbekommen. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich fast schuldig, weil um ihren Geburtstag so ein Aufsehen gemacht wurde, während bei ihm noch nicht einmal jemand ahnte, dass er ebenfalls Geburtstag hatte.

'Ach was,' dachte Hermine. 'Wahrscheinlich hat er das Datum inzwischen selbst vergessen. Und Poppy wird ihn wohl kaum daran erinnern.' Hermine bekam gerade noch mit, wie Ron etwas sagen wollte und Harry ihm ins Wort fiel: „Hey Ron, sei lieber vorsichtig – ich meine, mit dem was du ißt. Sonst platzt du noch!"

Hermine wunderte sich ein wenig über die Bemerkung, aber wer weiß schon was Jungen lustig finden, also tat sie es mit einem Achselzucken ab. Ginny Weasley hatte Hermine ebenfalls gratuliert und saß nun ein ganzes Stück von ihr entfernt beim Frühstück. Plötzlich stand sie auf und ging zu Harry.

„Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" fragte sie ihn leise. Harry flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Geht es um Hermine?"

„Ja, genau," flüsterte sie zurück.

Harry sah zerknirscht aus. „Hör zu, ich kann jetzt hier nicht weg, sonst vermasselt dein dusseliger Bruder am Ende noch alles. Ich muss bei jedem Wort aufpassen das er von sich gibt. Für die restlichen Partyvorbereitungen ist sowieso Emilie zuständig, sprich doch bitte mit ihr wenn es Probleme gibt, o.k.?"

Ginny nickte nachdenklich und ging zurück zu ihrem Platz. Als die Zeit für den Unterricht gekommen war, leerte sich die Halle schnell und alle verschwanden in den Unterrichtsräumen.

Hermine nahm alles hin an diesem Tag. Der Unterricht machte ihr keinen Spaß, wie sonst. Aber sie war dankbar, dass sie heute keinen Zaubertrankunterricht hatten. Offensichtlich hatte niemand bemerkt, wie lange Snape sie gestern hatte nachsitzen lassen. Oder sie wollten sie heute, an ihrem Geburtstag nicht daran erinnern. So oder so, war Hermine sehr froh darüber.

Als sie nach dem Mittagessen in den Gryffindorturm ging, herrschte dort emsiges Treiben. Sofort heftete sich Alexa an ihre Fersen und fragte: „Sag mal Hermine, machst du deine Hausaufgaben hier im Turm?"

Hermine sah sie misstrauisch an. „Warum fragst du?"

Alexa druckste herum. „Naja, könnte ja sein, dass du mit jemandem verabredet bist und woanders hin gehst."

Hermines Herz machte einen erschrockenen Hüpfer. War es etwa Alexa, die sie gestern gesehen hatte? „Ähm, nein. Ich bleibe im Turm um die Aufgaben zu machen. Warum ist das denn so wichtig für dich?"

Alexa setzte jetzt einen treuherzigen Blick auf. „Naja, weißt du, ich dachte du könntest mir helfen. Ich komme mit dem Muggelbrauch „Karneval" nicht klar. Vielleicht kannst du mir bei dem Aufsatz helfen."

Hermine stutzte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was es da für ein Problem geben könnte. Sie hatte den Aufsatz für Muggelkunde längst erledigt. „Ja, ist gut," antwortete sie dennoch. „Fang doch einfach an und sag mir wo du ein Problem hast. Ich mach inzwischen den Rest von meinen Hausaufgaben."

Alexa nickte erleichtert. Sie sah zur Uhr und holte dann die Unterlagen hervor. Nach einer halben Stunde war Hermine mit ihren Aufgaben fertig und sah zu Alexa hinüber. Diese hatte in der ganzen Zeit gerade mal eine halbe Seite voll geschrieben. Hermine seufzte. „Warum hast du erst so wenig geschrieben?" fragte sie mühsam beherrscht. Alexas Miene war Mitleid heischend. „Ach, ich habe einfach so viele Fragen zu dem Thema, dass ich gar nicht weiter weiß."

Hermine packte ihre Sachen weg und setzte sich dann bequem hin. „Schieß los!" forderte sie die Mitschülerin auf. Diese blickte kurz zur Uhr und sagte dann: „Also wegen dem Verkleiden. Was kann man denn da so machen? Ich meine es gibt doch sicher Regeln, oder?"

Hermine stutzte erneut. Anscheinend hatte Alexa tatsächlich den Sinn des Ganzen nicht verstanden. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Sieh mal, das ist ja das tolle daran. Jeder kann machen was er will. Es gibt keine Regeln. Jedenfalls nicht, solange man nicht gegen die guten Sitten verstößt. Was verstehst du sonst nicht?"

Alexa machte es sich nun auch bequem. 'Das kann dauern,' dachte Hermine resigniert. „Tja, also, wieso gibt es nicht überall den Karneval und wieso heisst er überall anders und wieso feiert man ihn überhaupt und..."

„Moment," fuhr Hermine dazwischen. „Hast du im Unterricht eigentlich überhaupt zugehört? Also pass auf, ich handle das Thema noch einmal kurz für dich ab und dann schreibst du deinen Aufsatz bitte allein, ich hab schließlich noch was anderes vor."

„Ach, was denn?" fragte Alexa neugierig. Hermine war über dieses Interesse an ihren Freizeitaktivitäten erstaunt. Vielleicht ahnte Alexa doch etwas und wusste nur nicht wie sie Hermine zu einem Geständnis bewegen sollte. „Vielleicht gehe ich an den See," erwiderte sie unbestimmt.

„Nein!" rief Alexa.

Hermine zuckte über diesen Ausbruch zusammen.

„Was ist denn, wenn man sich an Karneval wie ein Tier verkleidet?"

Hermine war langsam wirklich genervt. „Was soll dann sein? Dann ist man wie ein Tier verkleidet." Alexa machte sich schnell eine Notiz. „Und...wenn man als ein anderer Mensch geht, ich meine als einer, den es gibt, aber der man gar nicht ist?"

Hermine kämpfte um Geduld. „Nun," sagte sie langsam, „auch das hat eine lange Tradition. Aber vielleicht sollten wir bei den Fragen von eben ansetzen..."

Alexa war völlig versunken. „Und wenn man als Zauberer geht. Ich meine, dass sind doch alles Muggel und die verkleiden sich dann als Zauberer, ist das nicht wirklich super komisch?"

Gekünselt und völlig übertrieben fing Alexa an zu lachen. Hermine atmete tief durch. Schließlich nutzte alle Selbstbeherrschung nicht mehr und sie fuhr Alexa genervt an: „Du hörst mir ja nicht mal zu. Was soll das ganze alberne Gequatsche. Nun rück schon mit dem Geheimnis raus, wenn es denn überhaupt noch eins ist!"

Auf einen Schlag verstummte Alexa mit ihrem albernen Gelächter und sah Hermine erschrocken an. „Kann ich ja nicht wissen das du schon längst was mitgekriegt hast. Du musst ja auch nicht so tun als wüsstest du von nichts. Aber es ist jetzt eh Zeit. Ich denke inzwischen sind alle versammelt. Tu wenigstens so als wärst du überrascht!"

Hermine verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Es fiel ihr nicht schwer überrascht zu tun. Sie war völlig perplex.

Was hatte Alexa jetzt vor? Wollte sie der ganzen Schule erzählen, dass Hermine ein Verhältnis mit Snape hatte, oder warum hatten sich alle versammelt? Hermine war viel zu geschockt um über irgend etwas nachzudenken und ließ sich mit Alexa ziehen.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte sie, als sie durch das Haupttor des Schlosses gingen.

„Na zum See!" antwortete Alexa.

„Aber du warst doch dagegen dass ich zum See gehe," antwortete Hermine überrascht.

„Na, wenigstens ist der Ort anscheinend noch eine Überraschung für dich," sagte Alexa heiter.

Hermine sagte vorsichtshalber gar nichts mehr. Als sie am See ankamen glaubte Hermine ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können. An den Bäumen waren Girlanden angebracht und Fackeln steckten im Boden. Es waren etliche Stühle aufgestellt und auf einem Tisch stand ein großer Geburtstagskuchen.

Kaum hatte sie das alles erfasst, sprangen jede Menge Schüler hinter den Bäumen und Büschen her

vor und begannen „Happy Birthday" zu singen. Hermine war völlig außer sich wegen dieser Überraschung. Tränen der Rührung, aber auch der Erleichterung liefen ihr über die Wangen als sie ihre Freunde umarmte. Alexa hatte sie also nur hinhalten sollen. Sie wollte sie mit ihrer dummen Fragerei nur davon abhalten etwas von der Überraschungsparty mitzubekommen. Das war fantastisch – denn es bedeutete, dass sie nichts von Snape wusste.

Wellen der Erleichterung erfassten Hermine. 'Fast hätte ich mich selbst verraten,' dachte sie und schwor sich, endlich entspannter zu werden. 'Wahrscheinlich wird nie etwas herauskommen, wenn ich nur einfach die Ruhe bewahre'.

Sie lachte mit ihren Freunden und tanzte sogar zu der Musik, die aus der Anlage erklang, die Ron und Harry eigens für sie hier aufgebaut hatten. Es waren auch viele Schüler anwesend, mit denen Hermine eigentlich kaum etwas zu tun hatte. Alle die davon Wind bekommen hatten, wollten sich eine Party natürlich nicht entgehen lassen. Da die meisten aber wenigstens den Anstand hatten ein Geschenk mitzubringen schien der Tisch fast unter Geschenken zusammenzubrechen.

Als alle gegessen, getrunken und getanzt hatten, bestand Ron auf das Auspacken der Geschenke. Er überreichte Hermine mit gewichtiger Miene einen Umschlag. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und begann dann das Kuvert zu öffnen. Darin war ein einzelnes Blatt. Sie zog es heraus und erkannte den Gutschein für ein Astronautentraining.

Hermine juchzte auf und fiel Ron um den Hals. Dieser war vor Freude ganz rot geworden und lachte verlegen. „Hat Emilie organisiert," sagte er dann verschämt. Hermine ging zu Emilie und umarmte sie einfach.

„Das ist so toll. Danke. Ich weiß gar nicht, womit ich das verdient habe."

Emilie gluckste nun ebenfalls. „Naja, mein Vater hat seine Beziehungen spielen lassen, trotzdem mussten Ron, Harry und ich dafür zusammenlegen und deshalb gibt es von uns nur dieses eine Geschenk."

Hermine winkte ab. „Bist du verrückt? Das ist das Schönste, was ich je bekommen habe. Vielen Dank euch drei!" Sie wirbelte glücklich in der Gegend herum. „Vielen Dank euch allen. Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß."

Die anderen applaudierten und dann wurde weitergefeiert. Gegen Abend kamen auch Madam Pomfrey und Proffessor McGonagall dazu. „Ich glaube wir sollten öfters hier draussen feiern," sagte McGonagall zu der Krankenschwester. „Ja," gab diese zurück, „ein wenig Zerstreuung hier und da kann nicht schaden."

Es dämmerte langsam und die Fackeln wurden entzündet. Ron, der für die Musik zuständig war, ließ es sich nicht nehmen einen Blues aufzulegen und forderte Emilie zum Tanzen auf. Hermine lächelte und zwinkerte ihm zu. Sie stand an der Seite, unter einem der Bäume und kam sich vor wie im Traum. Langsam schlenderte Harry auf sie zu und blieb dicht neben ihr stehen.

„Gefällt es dir?" fragte er leise.

„Soll das ein Witz sein?" fragte sie zurück. „Es ist phantastisch. Ich weiß wirklich gar nicht, womit ich das verdient habe."

Harry sah sie ernst an. „Du hast es verdient, Hermine. Du bist eine tolle Freundin. Und eine tolle Frau..." fügte er an.

Hermine lächelte geschmeichelt. „Danke," brachte sie heraus.

„Das meine ich ernst, Hermine. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit ein wenig...nun ja...konfus warst. Ich glaube ich weiß woran das liegt."

Hermine war nun sehr überrascht. Sie konnte sich dagegen wehren wie sie wollte. Ihre Gedanken begannen wieder zu rasen. Ob Harry der Lauscher an der Tür gewesen war?

„Du bist verliebt, Hermine," sagte er sanft. Sie riss die Augen auf. Das hatte er doch nicht tatsächlich jetzt gesagt, oder?

„Was?" fragte sie verwirrt nach. Harry lächelte nun einnehmend. „Ist doch klar – du bist verliebt. Und es ist jetzt an der Zeit, dass ich es dir gestehe."

Hermines Gehirn schien sich verknotet zu haben. Nichts war mehr in richtigen Bahnen, wie ihr schien. Noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte beugte sich Harry zu ihr und sagte: „Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine."

Mit diesen Worten sah sie entsetzt wie sich sein Mund dem ihren näherte. Seine Lippen trafen bereits auf die ihren als sie ihn mit einem kräftigen Stoß von sich schob. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber die Worte fanden nicht den Weg zu ihrem Mund. Völlig geschockt von den Ereignissen stand sie da und starrte Harry an. Dieser war auf einmal sehr verlegen.

„Ich, ich dachte...ach, vergiss es!" sagte er nun lauter als beabsichtigt und ging davon.

Sie bemerkte das sie am ganzen Körper zitterte. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Was konnte sie noch alles ertragen, ehe sie einfach verrückt wurde? Harrry war in sie verliebt?

Ja, sicher, er hatte einige Andeutungen über ihr Aussehen gemacht. Er fand sie als Frau begehrenswert. Aber war das Liebe?

Was hatte er von ihr erwartet? 'Nur einen Kuss!' dachte Hermine. 'Er wollte doch nur einen Kuss. Aber ich kann ihn nicht küssen. Ich liebe ihn nicht!'

Langsam löste sich der Knoten in ihrem Gehirn. 'Aber das würde unweigerlich bedeuten, dass ich Severus Snape lieben muss. Ihn wollte ich schließlich küssen. Bei ihm hat es mir gefallen.'

Sie rang mit dieser Erkenntnis. Was hatte sie nun von diesem Eingeständnis? Gar nichts! Er wollte nicht von ihr geliebt, er wollte von ihr gehasst werden. Und Harry? Wie würde sich das Geschehene auf ihre Freundschaft auswirken? War dies der berühmte Punkt in ihrem Leben, an dem eine Freundschaft zwischen den Geschlechtern unmöglich wurde? Bei Ron schien dies weiterhin möglich zu sein. Aber er war auch in festen Händen. 'Von ihm geht keine Gefahr aus,' dachte sie beklommen.

Sie sah Harry hinterher, der jetzt auf das Schloß zuging. Hermine sah ein Mädchen, dass hinter ihm her lief.

Es war Ginny. Sie hielt ihn an und redete offensichtlich hitzig auf ihn ein. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, ehe sich Harry umdrehte und mit eiligen Schritten zurückkam. Er schob ein paar Tanzende unsanft zur Seite und kam direkt auf Hermine zu. Diese stand da wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. „Ist das wahr?" fuhr er sie an.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Ist das wahr?" wiederholte er lauter. „Was?" fragte Hermine beklommen. „Du hast Snape geküsst?" schrie Harry jetzt. Hermine spürte wie alles Blut in ihre Beine lief. Sie fühlte sich schwach und schwindelig. Ihr Mund war trocken und sie war sich bewusst, dass alle zu ihr sahen. Die Musik war verstummt, da Ron noch immer auf der provisorischen Tanzfläche stand und genau wie alle anderen Hermine anstarrte.

Hermine spürte gar nichts mehr. Sie überlegte fieberhaft wie sie nun reagieren sollte. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit. Sie starrte Harry entgeistert an und legte alles an Überzeugungskraft, das ihr geblieben war in ihre Worte. „Das habe ich nicht! Wie kommst du auf so einen Schwachsinn?"

Harry war nun völlig unsicher wem er glauben sollte. Er deutete schwach auf Ginny, die trotzig ihr Kinn nach oben reckte. „Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen!" versicherte diese und sah heischend in die Runde.

Hermine sah, zu ihrer großen Erleichterung wie die Blicke der anderen Ginny zweifelnd ansahen. Mit größtem Bedauern erkannte Hermine, dass es nur einen Weg gab Snape, und natürlich sich selbst zu retten. Sie musste der Freundin den Dolchstoß versetzen.

„Ginny, das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht," begann sie mit empörter Stimme. „Das du nur weil du eifersüchtig bist, solche Lügen über mich erzählst. Was kann ich dafür, dass Harry mich küssen wollte und nicht dich!"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf wie in Trance. „Das ist nicht wahr! Das ist nicht wahr! Ich wusste doch dass Harry in dich verliebt ist."

Nun sprach Hermine mit einfühlsamer Stimme. „Ach Ginny. Mach uns doch nichts vor. Wir wissen schließlich alle, dass du vom ersten Tag, als du ihn sahst, in Harry verliebt bist. Und ich will euch beiden ja auch gar nicht im Wege stehen. Aber du musst begreifen, dass man keine Lügen erzählen darf."

Hermine sah Ginny mit einem mütterlichen Blick an. Harry blickte zwischen beiden hin und her und war offensichtlich völlig überfordert. Ginny hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie erkannte, dass ihr niemand glauben würde, was sie gesehen hatte. Würde sie weiter darauf beharren, so würde sie nichts als Mitleid ernten. Hermine hatte schließlich recht. Jeder wusste, dass sie für Harry schwärmte, seit sie ein kleines Mädchen war. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er sich ihr anvertraut und ihr gestanden, sich in Hermine verliebt zu haben.

Er musste ihr doch wenigstens glauben. Aber nein, er mit Sicherheit am allerwenigsten. Denn für ihn musste es ja tatsächlich so aussehen, als sei sie nur eifersüchtig, nachdem sie Hermine angeschwärzt hatte. Ginny schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und begann in Richtung Schloß zu laufen.

Poppy wollte ihr hinterher, aber sie wurde von Minerva McGonagall aufgehalten. Die beiden hatten das Geschehen verfolgt, ohne einzugreifen. „Lassen Sie sie, Poppy. Sie muss sich erst einmal beruhigen. Sie kann einem Leid tun. Solche Lügen erfindet man nur wenn man wirklich leidet, nicht wahr?"

Madam Pomfrey sah die Lehrerin zustimmend an. „Ich werde später mal nach ihr sehen. Vielleicht braucht sie ein leichtes Mittel zur Beruhigung." Nach diesem Vorfall verabschiedeten sich die Gäste eilig und die Party endete so plötzlich wie sie begonnen hatte.

Hermine setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und versenkte den Kopf in ihren Händen. Sie fühlte sich schuldig. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie eine jahrelange Freundschaft beendet. Vielleicht sogar zwei. Sie hatte ihre besten Freunde belogen. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Leise begann sie zu schluchzen. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Erschrocken sah sie auf. Es war Harry der vor ihr stand. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?" fragte er unsicher.

Sie nickte.

„Hermine, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich dachte wir beide...du und ich...wir könnten...Ach, bitte Hermine hör auf zu weinen. Ich hab mich da in was verannt. Bitte, sag dass wir noch Freunde sind."

Er sah sie flehend an. Hermine konnte ihm kaum in die Augen sehen. „Es tut mir leid, wenn du dein Vertrauen in mich verloren hast. Ich war so blind, Hermine. Das mit Ginny hab ich nie gesehen."

Hermine musste nun doch gegen ihren Willen lachen. „Das ist wohl typisch Mann," sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass er all die Jahre nie gemerkt hatte, wie Ginny ihn angehimmelt hatte. Dass er es auf diese Weise erfahren hatte tat Hermine leid. Aber hinter ihrer faustdicken Lüge steckte zumindest diese Wahrheit – und vielleicht war es gut, dass sie nun endlich ans Licht kam, denn Harry sagte plötzlich: „Ich mag sie ja auch. Aber nachdem sie eine so abartige Lüge über dich erzählt hat, wie soll ich ihr da je vertrauen?"

Hermine hätte am liebsten seine Hand ergriffen, aber sie ließ es lieber bleiben. Es musste erst Gras über die Ereignisse wachsen, bevor sie wieder solchen Kontakt mit ihm für angebracht hielt.

„Du solltest nicht zu streng mit ihr sein, Harry. Aus Liebe tut man verrückte Dinge. Das weißt du genausogut wie ich. Also müssen wir das auch Ginny zugestehen. Aber ich fürchte meine Freundschaft mit ihr wird nicht mehr zu kitten sein..." traurig senkte sie den Blick.

„Ach was, Hermine. Ron wird schon mit ihr Reden. Der verströmt im Moment eine Aura, die jeden mitreisst. Also mach dir mal keine Sorgen."

Hermine probierte ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Freunde?" fragte Harry dann.

„Freunde!" bestätigte Hermine.

Harry räusperte sich, dann erhob er sich und sagte: „Ich geh dann mal."

„O.K. Bis morgen," erwiderte Hermine. Sie saß noch eine ganze Weile auf dem Stuhl unter den Bäumen.

Als es ihr zu kalt wurde begann sie mit dem Aufräumen. Sie sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass sie in einer halben Stunde in ihrem Turm sein musste, schließlich war am nächsten Tag Schule. Langsam ging sie zum Schloß zurück. Dann stieg sie in den Gryffindorturm hinauf um Snapes Schlüssel zu holen. Als sie den Schlafsaal betrat, bemerkte sie Ginny, die auf ihrem Bett lag und sich das Kissen über den Kopf gezogen hatte.

Sie überlegte, was sie tun könnte, als Ginny ihr das Kissen entgegenschleuderte und sie anschrie: „Ich hab es gesehen. Mir kannst du nichts vormachen."

Hermines Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. „Was hast du denn gesehen, Ginny?" fragte sie dann ruhig.

Ginny schnaubte. „Ich bin in den Kerker gegangen, weil ich nach dir sehen wollte. Du musstest doch nachsitzen und warst Stunde später immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Also hab ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Da bin ich runter zum Kerker geschlichen und ich hab dich gesehen, mit Snape. Ihr standet ganz dicht beieinander."

„Ach, ist das alles?" fragte Hermine gelangweilt. Ginny wirkte auf einmal etwas verunsichert. „Ich konnte zwar nichts hören, aber was ich gesehen hab war eindeutig," beharrte sie.

Hermine setzte wieder ihren mütterlichen Blick auf. „Ginny, du kennst doch Professor Snape. Er hat die Eigenart jemandem ganz nahe zu kommen um ihm Angst zu machen. Das hast du doch sicher schon einmal bemerkt, oder?"

„Ja...schon..." gab Ginny nun zögerlich zu. „Aber...du sahst gar nicht ängstlich aus. Eher herausfordernd," sagte sie dann vorsichtig.

Hermine lächelte hintergründig. „Ja, eben!" bekräftigte sie dann. „Ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass er mich nicht einschüchtern kann. Daher habe ich ihn so angesehen und bin auch nicht vor ihm zurückgewichen. Das muss in der Tat merkwürdig ausgesehen haben. Ich kann es dir nicht übel nehmen, wenn du es falsch interpretierst hast. Aber jetzt mal im ernst, Ginny. Glaubst du wirklich irgend jemand würde so einen widerlichen Kerl freiwillig küssen?" Hermines Herz krampfte sich bei diesen Worten zusammen.

Lügen über Lügen – sie würde in der Hölle schmoren.

Ginny lachte jetzt verlegen. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber es hat ja auch eh keiner geglaubt. Jetzt, wo alles aufgeklärt ist, bin ich natürlich froh darüber. Aber ich hab mich so blamiert!" sie versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter den Händen.

Hermine setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. „Ginny, ich habe noch mit Harry gesprochen. Stell dir vor, er hat gesagt, er mag dich."

Ginny blinzelte zwischen den Fingern hindurch. „Ja, klar," sagte sie dann bitter. „Ich bin ja auch die kleine Schwester seines Freundes."

„Nein, Ginny," versicherte Hermine nun. „So hat er es nicht gemeint." Ginny riss die Augen weit auf und konnte ein Juchzen nicht unterdrücken. „Ich dachte immer ich hätte keine Chancen bei ihm. Er hat mich nie wirklich bemerkt. Als er mir gestanden hat, das er in dich verliebt sei, war ich tatsächlich rasend eifersüchtig. Aber ich hatte mir dennoch gewünscht, dass er mit dir zusammenkommt. So konnte ich ihm wenigsten weiterhin nah sein, ohne dass es auffiel. Und du meinst wirklich...?"

Hermine nickte bestätigend. Ginny grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Ich werde sofort mit ihm reden..." überlegte sie dann laut.

„Willst du nicht lieber warten, bis er zu dir kommt?" fragte Hermine zweifelnd.

Ginny schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ach Hermine. Die Frauen von heute warten doch nicht mehr bis der Mann zu ihnen kommt. Frau muss schließlich selbst etwas wagen, wenn sie etwas möchte. Ich muss mich nur schnell etwas frisch machen. Obwohl...nein, ich glaube ich bleibe so. Er soll ja schließlich sehen, wie leid mir das alles tut...".

Hermine konnte ihre Freundin nur bewundern. Von einem Moment auf den anderen hatte sich ihre Laune total geändert. Sie dagegen fühlte immer noch die Steine auf ihrem Herzen liegen. Sie hatte so ziemlich jeden angelogen, der ihr etwas bedeutete. Hermine hatte unauffällig den Schlüssel an sich genommen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Wo gehst du hin?" fragte Ginny, die nun doch dabei war sich die Haare zu bürsten.

Hermine seufzte innerlich. „Ich gehen jetzt zu Snape," sagte sie dann. Ginny hielt kurz inne und lachte dann schallend. „Hast schon recht Hermine. Es geht mich ja schließlich nichts an. Aber vielleicht stellst du uns deinen Freund irgendwann mal vor?"

„Ach Ginny, ich denke da wirst du noch lange warten müssen."

„Verstehe. Du arbeitest noch daran..." sagte Ginny verständnisvoll.

Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Ja, so könnte man das sagen," damit verließ sie den Schlafsaal und den Turm.

'Tolle Taktik, Hermine. Du hast alle so restlos überzeugt, dass du Snape niemals küssen würdest, dass du jetzt sogar die Wahrheit sagen kannst, ohne dass dir jemand glaubt. Jetzt musst du nur noch dich selbst davon überzeugen.'

Mit diesen Gedanken betrat sie die Halle und sah sich unauffällig um, damit auch niemand bemerkte, dass sie die Stufen zum Kerker hinunterschlich.

Als sie vor Snapes Tür stand, hörte sie Stimmen aus seinen Räumen. Hermine stand da wie erstarrt. Dies war mehr als ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise hatte er schließlich nie Besuch. Die Stimmen kamen näher und Hermine sprang schnell hinter eine Säule, die wenigstens ein wenig im Schatten lag.

Sie betete, dass niemand in ihre Richtung sehen würde. Aus der Tür trat Professor McGonagall, die im Weggehen sagte: „Ich dachte Sie sollten über diese Vorfälle informiert sein, bevor Sie morgen zum Unterricht erscheinen."  
„Das war sehr umsichtig von Ihnen," entgegnete der Zaubertrankmeister gepresst. Dann schloß er die Tür und Hermine hielt den Atem an, bis McGonagall die Treppe hinauf gestiegen war. Sie wartete noch ein paar Minuten, dann schlich sie aus dem Schatten auf Snapes Tür zu. Mit zittrigen Fingern steckte sie den Schlüssel in das Loch. Fast im selben Moment wurde die Tür mit einem Ruck geöffnet.

Snape stand unheilverkündent im Türrahmen und zischte: „Kommen Sie rein!"

Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein...kann...nicht. Ich muss in meinen Turm. Schon...spät..."

Sie wollte einfach nur, dass er sie in Ruhe ließ. Seine Miene wurde noch grimmiger. „Los jetzt!" blaffte er und zog sie mit sich. „Setzen!" befahl er dann. Hermine ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken und fühlte sich so kraftlos, dass sie Acht geben musste nicht gleich wieder hinunterzurutschen. „Ich weiß was geschehen ist bei Ihrer...Geburtstagsparty!" blaffte er sie an.

Hermine wollte nur weg hier. „Das Professor McGonagall so eine Klatschtante ist hätte ich nicht gedacht," sagte Hermine ärgerlich.

Snape sah sie wütend an. „Glauben Sie etwa sie hätte sich diese Chance, mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen, entgehen lassen?" fragte er dann mit gefährlichem Unterton.

Hermine wandt sich. „Sie sind doch aus der Sache raus. Niemand glaubt mehr was Ginny gesagt hat. Ginny selbst übrigens auch nicht!" sagte Hermine dann mit Nachdruck.

Der Lehrer hielt einen Moment inne um sich zu sammeln. „Nun wissen wir wenigstens wer uns...naja...überrascht hat. Wie haben Sie sie denn von der Unwahrhaftigkeit ihrer Worte überzeugen können?" fragte er dann neugierig.

Hermine sah ihn flehend an. „Bitte Professor, ich muss jetzt in meinen Turm zurück. Sonst fällt noch auf dass ich bei Ihnen war und dann haben wir wirklich ein Riesenproblem."

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wäre ja nicht das erste mal, dass Sie noch nach dem Zapfenstreich im Schloß unterwegs sind. Aber ich schlage vor, Sie beantworten meine Frage schnell, dann kommen Sie vielleicht noch rechtzeitig."

„Sie wollen es also wirklich wissen?"

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, wirklich, wirklich. Also los jetzt!"

Hermine schmollte einen Moment, dann sagte sie: „O.K. Wenn Sie es partout wissen möchten. Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie hätten mich in Ihrer gewohnt widerlichen Art bedroht und wären mir dabei sehr nahe gekommen. Außerdem hat niemand geglaubt, dass ich Sie jemals freiwillig küssen würde, also hatte ich leichtes Spiel!"

Hermine gab sich beleidigt, obwohl ihr ganz kläglich zumute war. Snape hatte sich das alles ohne erkennbare Regung angehört. Jetzt atmete er tief durch und sagte: „Sehr gut. Dann wird dieses Thema ja wohl vom Tisch sein. Aber eins würde mich noch interessieren..."

Hermine sah nervös auf ihre Uhr. „Nur eine Frage noch..." beharrte der Professor. „Machen Sie schnell," stieß sie hervor. „Professor McGonagall sagte mir, das Ganze sei nur dadurch ausgelöst worden, weil Sie sich weigerten Harry Potter zu küssen."

„Diese verdammte, klatschmäulige..."

„Miss Granger!" ermahnte der Lehrer.

Sie sah ihn wütend an. „Ja, so war es. Kann ich jetzt gehen?" fragte Hermine patzig.

„Warum wollten Sie ihn nicht küssen?" fragte er nun in einem völlig ungewohnten Ton. Keine Schärfe lag darin, nur Neugier. Hermine wollte sich von dieser Stimme nicht erweichen lassen. „Das geht Sie gar nichts an," fauchte sie.

Er überlegte einen Moment. Dann sagte er: „Sie haben recht. Es geht mich nichts an. Ich war nur neugierig. Sie können nun gehen."

Hermine stand auf und ging zur Tür. Sie stand davor, doch statt sie zu öffnen schlug sie ihren Kopf dagegen.

Snape keuchte erschrocken auf. „Was tun Sie da?" fragte er irritiert. Hermine schlug ihren Kopf abermals gegen das harte Holz, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um und ging mit eiligen Schritten auf ihn zu, während sie sagte: „Sie machen mich wahnsinnig. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich tun soll. Harry ist mein bester Freund. Er wollte mich küssen. Aber es war mir widerlich. _Sie_ zu küssen finden alle widerlich, aber mir hat es gefallen. Mehr als das. Ich möchte es wieder tun! Verstehen Sie? Nach all dem, was ich heute durchgemacht habe - nach all den Lügen, die ich erfinden musste, ist es ungerecht, dass dieser Kuss doch eigentlich nie stattgefunden hat. Ich finde dieser Kuss, den wir abgebrochen haben, steht mir noch zu!"

Sie hatte sich wütend vor ihm aufgebaut und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er war vor Schreck über ihren Ausbruch aufgestanden und um den Tisch herum auf sie zu gegangen. Nun konnte sie merken wie er schneller atmete. Sie bemerkte den Geruch, den er verströmte und wurde ganz benommen davon.

Er griff an ihre Stirn und sagte leise: „Sie können froh sein, dass es nicht blutet."

Dann beugte er sich zu ihr und berührte ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Er umarmte sie und drang mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund. Sie hielt den Atem an und verweilte ganz in diesem Moment. Dieser Kuss schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und Hermine genoss ihn, wie nie etwas zuvor in ihrem Leben. Ihre Hand wanderte seinen Rücken entlang. Als sie an seinem Po angekommen war, beendete er den Kuss plötzlich.

tbc


	14. Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau Kap14

**Kapitel 14**

**Große Leidenschaften sind wie Naturkräfte; ob sie nutzen, oder schaden, hängt bloß von der Richtung ab, die sie nehmen**

**(Wer es gerne etwas ausführlicher möchte, es gibt auch eine erotischeVersion dieses Kapitels unter Rating:R)**

Sie stand verwirrt vor ihm und wusste, sie hätte in diesem Moment alles für ihn getan, wenn er nur weitermachen würde.

„Sie machen mich ebenfalls verrückt, Hermine. Diesen Kuss waren wir uns beide schuldig. Aber Sie überschätzen mich, wenn Sie glauben, dass ich noch einmal an mich halten kann, wenn Sie mir so nahe sind," er atmete schwer bei diesen Worten.

Sie sah ihn forschend an. „Und was ist, wenn ich gar nicht will, dass Sie an sich halten? Was ist, wenn ich will dass Sie Ihre Beherrschung verlieren?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte eine entschiedene Miene aufzusetzen. „Nein, das darf ich nicht. Es verstößt gegen sämtliche Regeln," sagte er zögernd.

„Gegen welche Regeln?" beharrte sie.

Er schien tatsächlich zu überlegen. „Nun, gegen die Schulregeln. Und gegen die Ethik. Und natürlich gegen die Vernunft."

Sie lächelte verführerisch. „Wäre es das nicht wert?" fragte sie leise.

Er rieb sich die Stirn. „Gehen Sie," sagte er befehlend, aber seine Augen straften ihn lügen.

„Ich möchte Ihnen ein Geschenk machen..." sagte sie geheimnisvoll.

„Ein Geschenk?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Ja, Sie haben immerhin heute Geburtstag, also möchte ich Ihnen etwas schenken!"

„Geburtstag? Woher wissen Sie das?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Ist doch egal," winkte Hermine nun ab.

„Ich habe noch nie etwas zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen," sagte er, als wäre dies fast eine

Zumutung. Sie sah ihn mitleidig an. Dann setzte sie wieder ein verführerisches Lächeln auf und sagte: „Na, dann wird es aber höchste Zeit!"

Er stand vor ihr und versuchte zu ergründen was sie vorhatte. Binnen weniger Sekunden wurde es ihm bewusst. Sie hatte begonnen ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen und diese war bereits zu Boden gesunken, als er ihre Hände festhielt, die nun an den Knöpfen ihres Rockes nestelten.

„Nein, tun Sie das nicht. Ich...wir...dürfen das nicht tun...es ist...falsch." Sie hob die Hände hoch, die immer noch von seinen festgehalten wurden und küsste seine Handrücken.

„Es ist meine Entscheidung. Niemand zwingt mich dazu. Ich möchte, dass Sie...dass du der erste Mann bist, mit dem ich schlafe. Ich möchte dir meine Unschuld schenken."

Er schloß die Augen und rang sichtlich um Beherrschung. „Du würdest es bereuen, Hermine. Schenke sie jemandem, der es verdient."

Hermine sah ihn liebevoll an. „Ich möchte sie dir schenken," sagte sie dann bestimmt. Er schüttelte den Kopf, aber sie sah in seinen Augen, dass er dabei war den Kampf gegen sich selbst zu verlieren. Sie schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals und küsste ihn. Er erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich und blickte sie dann eindringlich an.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du es möchtest?" fragte er mühsam beherrscht.

„Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt," erwiderte sie mit Nachdruck.

Seine Küssse wurden nun leidenschaftlicher. Mit einem mal hob er sie hoch und trug sie in das Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen legte er sie behutsam auf das Bett. Erwartungsvoll schaute sie zu ihm auf. Sie sagte nichts.

Severus musterte sie eine Sekunde nachdenklich. Dann knöpfte er sein Hemd auf und entblößte seine Brust.

Hermine wollte nicht länger warten. Sie zog ihn sanft zu sich herunter, und er sank lächelnd auf sie. Er war unendlich zärtlich und Hermine genoß jede seiner Berührungen. Als sie beide zum Höhepunkt gelangt waren, sank er erschöpft neben ihr nieder.

Eine zeitlang erfüllte nur ihr keuchender Atem den Raum.

TBC


	15. Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau Kap15

**Kapitel 15**

**Der Liebe Wunden kann nur heilen, wer sie schlug**

Schließlich sah Hermine ihn unsicher an und fragte dann leise: „Bereust du es?"

Er sah sie ernst an. Dann antwortete er leise, aber bestimmt: „Nein, ich bereue es nicht. Was ist mit dir?"

Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Keine Sekunde..." sagte sie dann glücklich.

Er schmunzelte. „Du bist erstaunlich, weißt du das? Ich werde nicht aus dir schlau," sagte er dann kopfschüttelnd.

Hermine sah ihn kritisch an. „Und das sagst ausgerechnet du? Bei mir gibt es keine Geheimnisse. Im Gegensatz zu dir!"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und taxierte sie dann mit einem ungläubigen Blick. „Du bist eine ganz passable Lügnerin," sagte er dann anerkennend. Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. „Was meinst du damit? Ich bin keine Lügnerin...außer, naja, gut, ich habe heute alle meine Freunde belogen. Aber ich denke doch, das war ganz in deinem Sinne. Was wirfst du mir also vor?"

Er grinste. „Ja, du hast recht. Deine Freunde – und natürlich auch sonst niemand darf erfahren was sich hier zwischen uns abgespielt hat. Aber das meinte ich eigentlich auch gar nicht."

Hermine wurde nun unsicher. „Was meinst du dann?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ich meine deine Lüge was Madam Pomfrey betrifft. Du hast mir gesagt, sie hätte dir geschrieben, du dürftest erst am nächsten Tag in deinen Turm zurückkehren. Du solltest wissen, dass sie mir ebenfalls einen Brief dagelassen hatte..."

Hermine war sprachlos. Sie fühlte sich durchschaut. Dann bemerkte sie sein Grinsen und griff nach dem Kissen und schlug es ihm um die Ohren. „Du hinterhältiger Kerl. Das hättest du mir ruhig etwas früher sagen können," rief sie wütend. Er lachte und wehrte nur kläglich ihre Schläge ab. Schließlich ließ sie von ihm ab und drückte sich das Kissen an die Brust und senkte ihren Kopf hinein.

„Das ist so peinlich..." nuschelte sie in das Kissen.

„Hermine," sagte er jetzt eindringlich, „ich konnte es dir unmöglich sagen. Durch diese Lüge habe ich zum ersten mal begriffen, was du für mich empfindest. Aber ich wollte es nicht zulassen. Ich durfte nicht, verstehst du? Und, habe ich mich nicht redlich bemüht, dich davon abzubringen?"

Sie tauchte nun aus dem Kissen wieder auf und sah ihn ernst an. „Tja, Herr Professor, ich würde mal sagen, dass ist Ihnen gründlich misslungen," dann gluckste sie lachend.

Er sah an sich hinunter, wie er da unbekleidet neben seiner Schülerin saß und sagte: „Ja, sieht ganz so aus."

Sie wurde plötzlich wieder ernst, dann sagte sie: „Severus, ich liebe dich."

Er sah sie an, als könne er ihre Worte nicht einordnen. Es stach ihr ins Herz, als sie bemerkte, dass er durch diese einfachen Worte überfordert schien. Leiser als vorhin fügte sie an: „Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht möglich ist, dasselbe zu mir zu sagen. Aber was auch immer jetzt weiterhin passiert. Ich dachte, du solltest es wissen."

Sie stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Dort sammelte sie ihre Kleidung vom Boden auf und begann sich anzuziehen. Als sie gerade fertig war erschien er im Türrahmen. Auch er hatte sich inzwischen angezogen und sah sie nun ernst an.

„Ich möchte dir nun auch etwas schenken," sagte er unsicher. Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Schließlich sagte sie: „Du bist mir nichts schuldig. Wie ich bereits sagte, es war auch mein Geschenk."

Er ging ein Stück auf sie zu. „Dennoch möchte ich, dass du es annimmst..." sagte er leise.

Sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, dann sagte sie: „O.K."

Er schien auf einmal sehr nervös. „Ich möchte dir meine Ausgabe von Dorian Gray schenken," sagte er und deutete auf das Buchregal. Sie stutzte. „Nachdem du es wie ein Besessener vor mir verteidigt hast, möchtest du es mir nun schenken?" fragte sie mit einem unsicheren Lächeln.

Er blieb ernst. „Ja, nimm es bitte," sagte er dann bestimmt. Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an, während sie zum Buchregal ging. Sie schickte ihm noch einen letzten unsicheren Blick, als sie das Buch herauszog. Er schien unglaublich nervös. Sie hielt das Buch in den Händen und begann es flüchtig durchzublättern. Mit einem mal fiel etwas zu Boden. Hermine erschrak, weil sie im ersten Moment glaubte, eine Seite hätte sich gelöst. Als sie sich jedoch bückte, um das Papier aufzuheben erkannte sie, dass es keine Buchseite, sondern ein Foto war. Langsam drehte sie das Foto in ihrer Hand und erkannte erstaunt, dass es das Bild war, das Severus bei ihrem Ausflug in den Wald von ihr gemacht hatte.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. Er schluckte und trat auf sie zu. Hermine wusste, dass er kein Mann großer Worte war. Dennoch wollte sie das Geschehene in Worte fassen. „Du sagtest eben, du hättest erst durch meine Lüge begriffen, wie ich für dich empfinde. Aber dieses Foto...du hast es vorher gemacht."

Er lächelte nun unsicher. „Ja, das stimmt. Du weißt, was das bedeutet?" fragte er sanft.

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er atmete durch, dann sah er ihr tief in die Augen und sagte mit ganz ungewohnter samtener Stimme: „Ich liebe dich auch. Ich habe mich schon vor einiger Zeit in dich verliebt. Aber ich erwartete nicht, dass du ebenso für mich empfinden würdest."

Sie umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Aber das ist wundervoll," sagte sie begeistert. Er löste ihre Arme behutsam und sah sie nun eindringlich an. „Hermine, es kann nicht gut gehen. Es gibt zu viele Geheimnisse. Zu viele Gefahren, wenn dies jemand entdeckt. Ich bin so viel älter als du – und noch dazu dein Lehrer. Du weißt, dass es nur schlecht für uns ausgehen kann."

Hermine setzte nun eine energische Miene auf als sie erwiderte: „Ja, ich denke du hast recht. Es wird sehr schwierig und sehr gefährlich. Aber hat dich Schwierigkeit oder Gefahr je von etwas abgehalten?"

Er sah sie zweifelnd an. „Ich werde mich nicht mehr ändern Hermine. All die Dinge, die du mir in letzter Zeit vorgeworfen hast, sind wahr. Aber so bin ich nun mal. Ich bin einfach _zu alt_ um mich zu ändern."

Hermine griff nun nach seiner Hand. „Ich habe nicht von dir verlangt dich zu ändern. Und was dein Alter betrifft...nun ja, es gibt Dinge, die lassen sich nun einmal nicht ändern. Aber ich will meine Liebe zu dir nicht unterbinden, nur weil du zu früh geboren worden bist," sie lächelte jetzt schelmisch.

Er lächelte ebenfalls und küsste ihre Hand. „Du wirst lügen müssen, Hermine. Deine Freunde würden es nie verstehen. Im Unterricht werde ich weiterhin dein Lehrer sein..."

Sie sah ihn nun ernst an. „Das alles ist mir bewusst. Ich weiß, was auf dem Spiel steht. Ein weiteres Jahr werde ich deine Schülerin sein – und deine Geliebte, wenn du mich läßt."

Er zog sie an sich und umarmte sie. „Ich kann dir nicht versprechen jemals wirklich frei zu sein, Hermine. Lord Voldemort wird mich, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschieht, immer in seiner Hand haben. Du hattest recht, es gibt tatsächlich Wunden, die nie heilen. Dieses Todessermal gehört dazu. Aber eines möchte ich dir dennoch versprechen. Eines Tages werden alle erfahren wen ich liebe. Und wenn es mich das Leben kostet, ich werde zu dir stehen, sobald die Umstände es erlauben."

Hermine konnte nichts darauf erwidern. Zu viele Gefühle durchströmten ihren Geist. Sie konnte ihr Glück nicht in Worte fassen. Er hatte ihr tatsächlich seine Liebe gestanden – und mehr als das, er sah eine Zukunft für sie.

Wie diese Zukunft aussah konnte niemand vorhersagen, aber dies war im Moment völlig unwichtig.

tbc


	16. Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau Kap16 En...

**Kapitel 16**

**Ein Jahr später**

Professor Dumbledore sah mit verschmitztem Lächeln auf die Schüler und Schülerinnen von Hogwarts. Diese waren dabei, die große Halle für das Abschlussfest zu schmücken.

Der Professor legte seine Hand auf den Arm des Mannes, der neben ihm stand.

„Ach Severus, ich weiß, es bedeutet dir nichts, aber mich erfasst immer tiefe Trauer, wenn uns Schüler verlassen, die all die Jahre bei uns verbracht haben. Sie kommen mir manchmal vor wie meine eigenen Kinder. Aber auch als Eltern hat man irgendwann einmal die schwere Aufgabe seine Kinder ziehen lassen zu müssen. Wenn ich sie mir so genau betrachte muss ich zugeben, dass es ja auch längst keine Kinder mehr sind. Ich denke, sie alle werden ihren Weg machen. Verzeih einem alten Mann seine Melancholie, ich weiß, dass ich gerade bei dir damit auf taube Ohren stoße."

Väterlich und entschuldigend zugleich tätschelte der alte Mann den Arm des Zaubertrankmeisters. Dieser sah etwas unbehaglich aus, aber er duldete den körperlichen Kontakt mit freundlichem Lächeln.

„Doch, ich kann verstehen wie dir zumute ist Albus," sagte er leise.

Der Schulleiter sah ihn von der Seite an. „Dieser Jahrgang war etwas ganz besonderes, nicht wahr, Severus? Wer hätte vor ein paar Monaten gedacht, dass wir alle gemeinsam in der Lage sein würden den dunklen Lord zu stürzen?

Ohne deine Hilfe wäre es nicht möglich gewesen. Aber du musst zugeben, dass die Unterstützung von Harry Potter erst zu diesem Ziel geführt hat. Er hat sich als äußerst mutig erwiesen. Nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass ihr beide in der Lage seid zusammenzuarbeiten. Nur weil ihr beide euch verbündet habt, konnte der Orden Lord Voldemort endgültig besiegen."

Severus Snape rieb unbewusst über sein Todessermal. Auch wenn der dunkle Lord nie mehr in Aktion treten würde, dieses unauslöschliche Mal würde seinen ehemaligen Anhänger für den Rest seines Lebens begleiten.

„Es ist wahr...ohne Harry Potter und seine ganz besondere Verbindung zum Lord, wäre ein Sieg über ihn nicht möglich gewesen."

Der Schulleiter lächelte seinen Schützling milde an. „Ohne dich auch nicht, Severus. Vergiß das bitte nicht. Und nun...sind Harry und du Freunde geworden?"

Der Zaubertranklehrer sah seinen väterlichen Freund empört an. „Du verlangst eindeutig zuviel, Albus. Aber sagen wir mal so...wir dulden uns, und ich denke, das wird für die Zukunft hoffentlich reichen."

Nun sah ihn Dumbledore kritisch an. „Das sollte nicht weiter schwer sein, da uns Harry Potter noch heute verlässt, genau wie die anderen seines Jahrgangs."

Der Zaubertranklehrer räusperte sich und sagte dann vage: „Nun, es könnte sein, dass wir uns dennoch öfters sehen werden." Kaum hatte er das gesagt löste er sich von Professor Dumbledore und verabschiedete sich mit knappen Worten. Der Schulleiter sah ihm verwundert nach.

All die Jahre war Severus Snape froh gewesen dem Sohn seines ehemaligen Widersachers so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen, oder ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Und nun zog er in Erwägung ihn gar freiwillig zu sehen? Das ergab keinen Sinn. Noch nicht einmal für den Schulleiter, der sonst immer ein gutes Gespür hatte, was die Empfindungen seiner Mitmenschen anging.

Dumbledore schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sah dann weiter zu, wie die Halle völlig umgestaltet wurde. Die Tische und Stühle waren bereits zur Seite gehext worden, damit eine Tanzfläche von enormen Ausmaßen entstand. Ron Weasley hatte darum gebeten sich um die Musik kümmern zu dürfen. Der Schulleiter ging davon aus, dass es ein lauter Abend werden würde, da die Schüler offensichtlich keine klassische Tanzmusik auflegen würden.

Er würde sie alle schrecklich vermissen. Als er bemerkte, dass seine Augen feucht wurden entschied er, dass es wohl besser war einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang im Park zu machen. Am Abend saßen die Lehrer wie üblich am Lehrertisch. Dieser war der einzige, der sich noch an seinem ursprünglichen Platz befand.

Die Schülertische waren heute nicht mehr auf die verschiedenen Häuser aufgeteilt und standen an den Seiten um die Tanzfläche herum. Das Essen stand diesmal auf eigenen Tischen an der hinteren Wand. Es gab ein riesiges Büffet, an dem sich jeder bedienen konnte und auf der Tanzfläche waren schon einige mutige, die sich trauten den Anfang zu machen.

Hermine saß mit ihren Freunden Ron und Harry zusammmen an einem Tisch. Diesmal jedoch saß Emilie mit bei ihnen und Ginny Weasley hielt die ganze Zeit verträumt Harrys Hand. Hermine musste lächeln. Nun waren die beiden schon ein Jahr zusammen und trotzdem hingen sie noch wie die Kletten aneinander.

Ron und Emilie hingegen schienen sehr gereift zu sein. Ihre Beziehung hatte den Anschein schon sehr viel länger zu bestehen und sie gingen sehr liebevoll miteinander um. Hermines Blick wanderte zum Lehrertisch. Als sie Severus sah, seufzte sie innerlich. Auch sie waren inzwischen seit fast einem Jahr zusammen. Dies ahnte jedoch niemand. Sie waren sehr gewissenhaft gewesen und manchmal bereute Hermine ihr Doppelleben.

Wie gerne hätte sie den anderen von ihrem Glück erzählt. Aber sie durfte es nicht, und sie war sich dessen stets bewusst. Eine unendliche Erleichterung war jedoch, dass der Lord gestürzt war. Endlich war Severus frei. Aber die Schatten der Vergangenheit lasteten schwer auf ihm.

Dumbledore hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Severus von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen wurde. Wie Hermine jedoch schon früher festgestellt hatte, konnte Severus sich selbst aber nicht vergeben und so kämpfte er immer noch jeden einzelnen Tag seines Lebens mit seiner Schuld. Sie würde versuchen ihm zu helfen Frieden zu finden, aber viel konnte sie nicht für ihn tun. Außerdem würde sie noch heute Hogwarts verlassen müssen.

Sie hatte sich an einem Institut für wissenschaftliche Forschungen beworben und prompt eine Zusage erhalten. Vorher wollte sie sich jedoch eine Auszeit gönnen und hatte vor, zwei Wochen bei ihren Eltern zu verbringen. Severus wollte sie dort besuchen und sie war mehr als gespannt, wie ihre Eltern reagieren würden.

Abermals sah sie zum Lehrertisch hinüber und stellte fest, dass auch er sie nun ansah. Sie lächelte ein flüchtiges Lächeln und war erstaunt, dass er es erwiderte.

„Hermine, du siehst irgendwie traurig aus," sagte Harry gerade zu ihr.

Sie setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf und sagte: „Mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur ein wenig traurig, weil wir uns in nächster Zeit nicht sehen werden. Irgendwie wird jetzt alles so ganz anders..."

Ron sah jetzt auch zu ihr hinüber und schluckte einen Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. „Dafür, dass du mir am Anfang mächtig auf die Nerven gegangen bist, bin ich jetzt auch verdammt traurig dich nicht mehr sehen zu können."

Hermine griente ihn an. „Toll, danke Ron. Ach, was soll ich nur ohne euch machen?"

Ginny griff nach Hermines Hand. „Laßt uns einen Eid schwören," sagte sie dann. „Wir wollen uns einmal im Monat alle treffen. Komme was da wolle, diesen Termin müssen wir alle einhalten."

Alle legten die Hände aufeinander und versprachen diesen Eid nie zu brechen. „Oh, ich glaube mein Einsatz ist gefragt," rief Ron und sprang vom Tisch auf, um die nächste Platte aufzulegen. Er hatte sich Foreigner „That was yesterday" ausgesucht und als Professor Dumbledore Professor McGonagall zum Tanzen aufforderte grinste Ron zu seinen Freunden hinüber.

Auch die anderen Lehrer hatten sich unter das tanzende Volk gemischt und gaben mehr oder weniger bizarre Paare ab. Es verwunderte natürlich niemanden, dass der stets grimmige Zaubertranklehrer nach wie vor an seinem Platz saß.

Er schien denn auch das Treiben kaum zu beachten. Vielmehr wirkte er völlig in Gedanken versunken. Als das Lied zu ende war, gingen die Lehrer schnell zu ihrem Tisch zurück. Anscheinend wollte niemand riskieren noch auf der Tanzfläche zu verweilen, wenn Ron auf die Idee kam Eminem aufzulegen.

Er hatte jedoch etwas völlig anderes im Sinn. Schon als Hermine das Geräusch des Herzklopfens über die Lautsprecher hörte, war ihr klar, dass Ron sich für ihr derzeitiges Lieblingslied entschieden hatte. Harry sah Hermine einen Moment unsicher an und fragte sie dann, ob sie tanzen wolle.

Hermine lächelte ihn freundlich an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Harry ergriff Ginnys Hand und zusammen gingen sie zur Tanzfläche. Kurz darauf kam Ron angestürmt und holte Emilie um sie ebenfalls zur Tanzfläche zu führen. Hermine schloß einen Moment die Augen und lauschte auf die Musik.

Als Nelly Furtado sang:

_„Then I see you standing there_

_Wanting more from me_

_And all I can do is try..."_

bekam Hermine wie jedes mal eine Gänsehaut. Sie war völlig vertieft in dieses traurige Liebeslied, als sie auf einmal bemerkte, dass es unruhig im Saal geworden war. Ungläubig sah sie zum Lehrertisch.

Severus hatte sich erhoben und seinen Umhang ausgezogen, den er nun einfach über die Lehne seines Stuhles warf. Hermine sah erstaunt, wie er den Lehrertisch verließ. Anders als es seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit entsprach, zog er sich jedoch nicht durch die Hintertür zurück, sondern ging um den Tisch herum und schreitete, gefolgt von den Blicken der anderen Lehrer, quer über die Tanzfläche.

Hermines Atem schien stillzustehen, als sie erkannte, dass er direkt auf sie zukam. Panik stieg in ihr auf. Aber als sie seinen entschlossenen Blick sah, tanzten auf einmal Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch. Sein Blick lag ernst auf ihr, als er vor ihr stehen blieb und ihr die Hand reichte.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl auf Wolken zu schweben, als sie aufstand und mit ihm zur Tanzfläche ging. Bis auf die Musik herrschte absolute Stille in dem großen Raum. Die Welt schien den Atem angehalten zu haben. Hermine sah ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer in die Augen und mit einem mal war ihr egal, dass alle sie anstarrten. Sie tanzten zur der langsamen Musik, die jedoch von dieser eindringlichen Stimme getragen wurde.

Als Nelly Furtado sang:

_„And that's wonderful, and that's life_

_And that's you, baby_

_This ist me, baby_

_And we are, we are, we are, we are_

_Free_

_In our love_

_We are free in our love_" küsste Severus sie.

Er hatte sein Versprechen gehalten. Hermine nahm wahr, dass um sie herum ungläubiges Gemurmel einsetzte. Sie glaubte sogar zu hören, wie ein paar Leute von ihren Stühlen fielen, aber sie lachte nur darüber. Sie würde viele Fragen beantworten und viele Anfeindungen hinnehmen müssen, aber dies war es wert.

Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss.

**Ende**

Ich hoffe Ihr hattet soviel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben und freue mich sehr über

Reviews

Eure Kira Gmork


End file.
